It Takes a Moment
by Auburn Tomorrow
Summary: NIFF. During choir camp, in a moment, Jeff realizes his love for Nick and during a very private act, Sebastian figures this crush out. He offers help with some "special" lessons, so Jeff can win over Nick. Will it work? Did he even need them?  Some Klaine
1. Chapter 1: A Comprehensible Moment

Author's Note:

I'm pretty excited about this, I mean, I haven't done one of these things in a while… wow, pressure. It'll be fun though. I find Gleeks to be extremely amazing for coming up with this couple: "Niff" You have to be really dedicated to catch the crack hidden in the episodes. Truly, it baffles me (in all the right ways)

ANYWAYS, enjoy:

P.S, Smut is in the next chapter… enjoy it regardless

xXx

**Chapter One: A Comprehensible Moment**

Some world changing events can be less obvious than others. Sometimes the orchestra gets lazy and doesn't build up the moment. At moments, time doesn't have the chance to slow down and the room can't seem to disappear.

Still, it happens.

It had already happened.

During Warbler practice one afternoon, Wesley turned around to the group. He knew something needed to change. It just wasn't looking how he wanted. He turned to Blaine and he knew.

"Jeff," Blaine announced, "Go stand by Nick."

And he did.

No movie moment or grand gesture, just a few hesitant steps to the right.

xXx

"_Call my baby lollipop  
>Tell you why<br>Her kiss is sweeter than an apple pie  
>And when she does her shaky rockin' dance<br>Man, I haven't got a chance…"_

Jeff smiles as he adds the tune to the number, singing, "_bum_." It's fun and he never minds just doing the background. It's about everyone as a unit and creating a song, not just one guy singing in silence.

"_I call her  
>Lollipop lollipop<br>Oh lolli lolli lolli  
>Lollipop lollipop…"<em>

Next to him, Nick harmonized with the lyrics a bit too loudly, just on the edge of breaking out and stealing a solo. He's been itching for another one since "Uptown Girl," but now that Sebastian joined it's like having another Blaine around.

It's all for fun though, a song that's merely a warm up. Everyone has piled in a school bus, a unit of men through and through, even without wearing their uniforms. The intense summer heat has been cooking the bus into intensely hot temperatures. Jeff's legs burn as his revealed thigh hits the leather.

They're heading to choir camp.

"_Lollipop_," all the Warblers did sing before popping their mouths with their fingers. Sebastian chuckles to himself, seeing everyone with fingers in their mouths. He thought of other things than lollipops wrapped around in someone's mouth.

"Great job guys," Wesley grins, "Keep it up during camp. Remember, you're representing Dalton and more importantly, the Warblers."

The boys cheered, but Nick, who whispers in Jeff's ear, "Does that mean I have to hum while I chew my food?"

Blissfully, Jeff whispers back in a sigh, "Man I hope someone breaks out into the Burger King song."

Cutting into Wesley's speech, the two snort and giggle after trying to stop it. The hard glare he gave weighted the boys down, making them slump in their seats.

Arms pushed together, Nick smiled at Jeff, who smiled back. This is what happiness is to Jeff.

xXx

Messing with his Ipod, Nick searches around for a song he wasn't sick of listening to. Suddenly, Jeff's head plopped on to his shoulder, which made his heart skip and that's not actually a great feeling. Honestly, it wrenches your chest with a great amount of anxiety while, at the same time, your face becomes very flushed and hot.

For a moment, he wonders what Jeff is asking for. Hesitant, Nick slowly began to rest his head on the soft blonde hair, feeling its smooth texture to be soft to his cheek.

"Hey Jeff," he whispers, but doesn't wait for him to respond "I think your time is now, this summer. You're great… and I don't care if I'm the only one, but I'm your biggest fan." He chuckles to stop himself from being so embarrassed.

"Jeff?" This time he did ask for him to answer.

Nothing.

His cheeks burn even redder as his head snaps up and off the blonde's hair. Did he say too much? Did he make Jeff feel awkward? God, why is he such an idiot-?!

"Aw," Trent cooed, turning his head to the boy's private cubby. "Where can I get one?" He motions to Jeff.

"Huh?"

"He's like a little puppy. I had one that always fell asleep on me too."

"What are you…?" Nick wonders aloud, glancing down to Jeff who's closed eyes are almost hidden by the tuffs of blonde bangs.

He's asleep.

He couldn't be mad. He's just so cute. Nick chuckles, turning back to Trent. "Well, you can't have this one. He's mine…"

With a shrug, Trent turns back around as Jeff nuzzles up Nick's arm. He found a comfortable place, which made Jeff's hand bump against Nick's. It surprises him, the warm pale hand against his. Curious, he caressed his own hand over the sleeping boy's, feeling the softness of his knuckles and fingers…

One eye sneaking a peak, Sebastian smirks, "Well, well, well…"

xXx

"Sorry," Jeff mumbles uncomfortably, staying close to Nick as everyone exits the bus. "Long car rides always make me drowsy…"

"I said it was fine," Nick chuckles, but not admitting how fine it really was.

The camp STARZ was actually pretty nice. Most of the buildings were made out of red brick, which were surrounded by green grass with trees and flowers that fill the tedious amount of green color.

Other buses roll up: The New Directions, Aural Intensity, the Hipsters, and the Troubletones all stepped out. Separately in a sleek black charter bus, the choir Vocal Adrenaline walks on the scene, already shoving their smug noses in the air. They walk by the New Directions and say something foul. The Hispanic girl snaps something back, but they just continue to walk by.

Everyone grabs their things and then are led like cattle to a stage with a grassy hill before it that acts as the seats.

Automatically, the different choirs stay with their own kind. Jeff waits for Nick to sit before he did, placing himself next to him.

"Lotion? Would anyone like any lotion?" A mousy red head little woman asks the students. Jeff peers closer to her, spotting a name tag "My Name is: Emma Pillsbury." The written name was so perfect it almost looked typed.

Her hands are covered in plastic gloves and even her shoes have that weird green plastic cover. She shuffles over to the Warblers, all smiles, "Hello boys? Lotion?"

Cocky, Sebastian snickers at her, "Anything flavored?"

Not falling for his remark, Emma calmly makes a small smile and shakes her head. Still flustered, she does stammer a little, "N-no, just SPF thirty." Her big doe stare stays away from Sebastian, explaining to the other boys, "You know, sun burns can lead to redness, swelling of the skin, blisters, fever, chills, weakness and dry, itching, and peeling skin days after the burn?"

"Uh," David smiles, kindly, "I didn't. I'd love some lotion. Thank you."

She squirts his entire palm full of the white sun tan lotion. To be polite, the rest did as well, spreading it around their bodies. Jeff dabs some on his face and then tries to even it out all over his legs and arms.

Nick finishes and catches something. He doesn't know what's wrong with him lately, but saying this made him feel incredibly uncomfortable, "Um, Jeff…" Jeff looks up, forgetting how close they are. He blushes, almost missing what Nick says, "You have white stuff you face."

There was a mess of the white lotion crowding the side of Jeff's lips. Instantly, Jeff wipes his face, wondering why his blush isn't causing the lotion to evaporate.

"I got it," Nick said without thinking and touched his friend's jaw. He brushes his thumb, for a second, over Jeff's lips before thinning out the white.

No one noticed, not a single other choir or camp member noticed. Jeff does. He notices the deep brown color of Nick's eyes and the crooked smile he pulls out… he really likes that. Jeff finds he really likes Nick.

Again, the life changing moment came.

However, this time at least one person became aware that it happened. Jeff smiles, shyly, "Thanks Nick."

"You are welcome," Nick unknowing only grins back and turns his attention to the stage. Jeff's smile lingered towards him before he could break away in a small chuckle. He shakes his head in wonder of himself and the very idea awakening in his head that may have always been there.

They watch a small stumpy man shuffle onto the round wooden stage. He's followed by the New Directions coach Mr. Shuester. The man is comically round like a ball that has defied science, growing thick limbs. A similarly round head is squashed down on what seems to be a flabby neck.

He stands before the mike, twice his size. Annoyed the man makes a gruff cough, motioning Mr. Shuester. Mr. Shuester rolls his eyes and hurries over to fix the mike. The man just stands there waiting and watching the choir students in the crowd. For a tiny man, he sure has big judgmental eyes.

When the mike is fastened to his liking, the man decides to then, speak, "Good morning campers. My name is Colonel Crawford and I will be treated with respect. You are all guest here at my camp."

Chuckling quietly, Nick leans towards Jeff, whispering carefully so he won't be noticed by the weird little round man, "Oh, we better get to see him sing and dance by the end of the summer."

Jeff sucks in his lips to hold the laughter in. Nick smirks, egging him on, "He must sing _like a dove_. I wonder if he'll sing his own version of the Wheels on the bus…" He scoots closer to Jeff's ear, the song's lyrics caress Jeff's neck, making him shiver, "_The fat on my body makes me round and round, round and round_-"

"Ahaha-" Uncontrollably, Jeff breaks out laughing and covers his mouth a little too late. He lies back on the grass, trembling in his amusement, to avoid seeing people stare at him. Nick sees them and waves happily.

"_Guys_," Wesley snaps angrily at their behavior like Nick's and Jeff's mother would.

Colonel Crawford grimaces and peers at the Warblers. His eyes catch Nick's who still holds a smile that did not make Crawford happy. He looks up to the rest of the crowd, "I notice all of you are in groups. I bet you all have already imagined yourself with your fellow club mates, well, you're wrong." A wave of whispers floods the grassy hills. Guiltily, Shuester stare stays on Crawford, avoiding looks from his own kids

"This is not school. You are at camp. You're not here as a glee club member, but campers. You'll be put in activities and lodgings as individuals, nothing more." He paused, letting the groaning and moaning commence. He enjoyed it, even basked in it. Something about the miserable moans from children wakes him up in the morning. It just smells fresh of teen angst and hopelessness, everything he loved in high school.

Suddenly, Jeff watches Rachael Berry pop up from the ground. Her strong lungs and big mouth allow her voice to carry out for everyone to hear, "Everyone please, if I may," She looks to the Colonel, however not so much as to be granted permission but just out of politeness. "Look at it as a chance to better ourselves to finally have the time to take care of ourselves, who are so often over looked."

"Sit down!" The Colonel snapped. It didn't faze Rachael. She just smiled, bowed and slowly sat back down like a lady.

"It doesn't matter if there's a reason or not, just do as you're told." He spoke over them, firmly, "You can find your lodgings from a counselor. They have the name tags and are the only adults here, so you can't possibly have that much trouble."

Oh, it's troubling.

Jeff eyed Nick worriedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's all for that chapter… yeah, sorry it was kind of short and how it got cheesy a lot, but it just kept happening and I couldn't help myself. I live for the cheese. I wanna, you know, get some chips and make extremely cheesy nachos when it comes to writing for romance.

So, tell me what you think. Thanks for sticking around this far.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hot Moment

Author's Note:

There's some more New Directions appearances in this chapter and I hope I did the characters right.

And if you couldn't tell by the title, smut is in this one ;)

Man, it was hard writing it though. I haven't written smut in a while. It was like seeing an old friend… that never wore clothes and is always horny.

Enjoy

Chapter Two: A Hot Moment

All the campers groan from the new information and stand, begrudgingly. No one wants to stay in the same room as their competition. It's literally sleeping with the enemy.

Wesley stands before the Warblers, demanding their attention. "Warblers, this doesn't change anything. We will all remain dignified and respectful. Besides, there was some wisdom to what Rachael Berry had said. Let's focus on us for now and when we come back for the fall, everyone comes back stronger _for the team_. Got it?"

They all nod, including Nick and Jeff, who still are not off the hook. Wesley glares directly at them "So behave."

"I think he's talking to you," Jeff smiles.

Nick gasped dramatically, teasing Jeff, "_Me?_ You're the one causing a ruckus."

"A _ruckus_, really? Should I say your _shenanigans_ made me do it?"

"You're funny-"

"GUYS" Wesley spoke up, "I'm serious. You're already on the Colonel's bad side. Don't do anything else to draw attention."

"Yeah, Nick," Jeff whispered, elbowing him.

Nick elbowed him back, "Stop drawing attention Jeff."

They laugh and Wesley knows how hopeless it really is to try. The boys fan out to the counselors that all appear to be couches and teachers from their schools. Jeff and Nick walk towards a man, well he seems like a man, a bald headed man with brown hair outlining the side of his head. And from top to bottom, he's dressed in pink: a pink polo, plaid pink cargo shorts, pink socks, pink flip flops and round pink tinted sunglasses.

His name tag read: "Hello, my name is: Sandy Ryerson."

That is what confuses Jeff. If it has a girl's name and wears girly clothes, doesn't that make it a girl?

A blonde girl beside Jeff mumbled this aloud, meaning to or not, it sounds strange "He looks like my aunt… she lost all her hair too." The Hispanic girl beside her raised a brow. She catches Jeff watching and her eyes suddenly turned hard and fierce, forcing Jeff to nervously look away.

"Alright, everyone, everyone," Sandy waves his hand, trying to keep the attention of the teenagers, "Make a single file line and I will gladly tell you your cabin number."

No one moved and continued to bombard the man. He huffs, "This is ridiculous!"

Recognizable as a Vocal Adrenaline kid, he shoves past Jeff, making him stumble forward into the Hispanic girl's back. She whips her head around, using big hand motions that are surprisingly intimidating, "Are we gonna have a problem?" She bobs her head back and forth, whipping around that black ponytail.

Jeff throws his hands up, fretfully, "No, I'm sorry. It was an accident!"

"That's right, you better step off cream cycle-"

"Okay!" Nick steps in, "He's sorry and it was an accident."

"Wow," she breathes, looking at him with a false sense of wonder, which leaves Jeff to believe she'll be inevitably mocking him, "Sorry. I was just so surprised by your gigantic nose. I was worried when you inhaled, I'd be lifted inside that sucker."

Nick chuckles and shrugs. He doesn't say anything else, taking Jeff's arm. He leads him to another counselor. "I'll go check it," Nick insists, "so we both don't get trampled." Serious, Nick looks him dead in the eye and tells him, "If I don't come back in a few seconds… just wait longer."

As Jeff chuckles, Nick walks into the crowd.

God, he hopes they have the same cabin. He wants the same cabin so badly. Even right now, as he waits for Nick, Jeff is so inclined to follow after him to shorten their time apart. He hasn't felt like this towards anybody, ever. He just has never noticed it, and now that he has, it's consuming. The feelings consume his stomach, giving him that feeling of butterflies flapping around. It engrosses itself around his heart, making it's beat powerful, so powerful it causes his hands to tremble. It turns his mind into a mushy mess where a single thought plays like clockwork: "Nick."

He wonders if Nick wants the same cabin too.

He wonders if Nick will join the same activities as him.

He wonders if Nick thinks he's funny.

He wonders if Nick will come back soon.

He wonders if Nick is wondering about him too…

"Guess, what!" Nick, not so much as asks, but blurts, "We got the same cabin!"

"Alright!" Jeff spouted a little more excited than he wanted to give off. They high five.

_Oh , yeah_, Jeff thinks to himself, _very sexy Jeff, he's just so hot and bothered now with that very provocative high five_.

"Typical!" An extra voice adds in. The two turn to see Trent and David behind them. Trent shakes his head with his arms crossed, "It's amazing how you two are always together. It truly amazes me."

"Quickly, Trent," David asserts himself, "Let's recreate the moment their friendship began…"

Tickled, the two boys watch as Trent unfolds his arms and waits for David.

"The question is: which one is which?" Jeff whispers to Nick.

Nick knew instantly, "Oh, I'm definitely David."

"What? I'm way blacker than you."

Smirking, David begins to snap his fingers, swaying back and forth. "_Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah. Why don't you and I combine?" _Trent grins, joining in with that same sway:

"_Let's get together, what do you say?  
>We can have a swinging time.<br>We'd be a crazy team.  
>Why don't we make a scene? Together."<em>

The other campers catch the scene and smile. Mostly people they recognize from the New Directions come over and join in, unable to help themselves:

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.<br>Think of all that we could share.  
>Let's get together, everyday<br>Every way and everywhere.  
>And though we haven't got a lot,<br>We could be sharing all we've got. Together."_

More and more people step forward, adding to the madness. Laughing his ass off, Nick eyes Jeff who's almost on the ground, he's laughing so hard. He stands up, giggling still and grabs Jeff's arm, "Let's get out of here."

"I just can't believe it!" Jeff said breathlessly, allowing himself to be dragged, "It's happened, an impromptu dance number!"

Nick finds a sidewalk and lets go of Jeff as their laugher dies down. "That was amazing," Jeff said again and Nick agreed.

"Oh," Nick sang happily, "I was right, it's just what I said, this is the time…"

Jeff perked up, confused, "What? When did you say that?" Jeff is pretty sure he'd remember, he remembers everything Nick says.

"I didn't say anything," Nick quickly took it back.

"Yes, you did," Jeff laughed, bewildered by this behavior. He moves in close, right up to Nick's face, "What did you say?"

Grinning from the side of his lip, Nick strains to get away, "Don't worry about it."

"Nick," Jeff whines, childishly.

That alien like sensation inside Nick's chest clenches up again. He might have to see the camp nurse because that feeling is really starting to concern him… but he wouldn't call this feeling painful. It's hard to describe, but it feels as if his whole body is trying to escape and go somewhere. Nick just wishes he knew where. He'd go there himself.

Unconsciously, Nick threw his arm over Jeff's shoulders, pulling him close, "Man, long walks make me drowsy."

Jeff clenched his jaw, holding in a chuckle and shook his head, "Sometimes you can be such a…"

"A what?" Nick chimed.

"You know what."

"What? What? What?" Nick persisted, shaking Jeff's shoulders urging him. He gets a kick out of it and that's what nice about Jeff, he's easy to lead. For a moment in his life, he feels like someone, another person can count on him. It's nice.

"A," Jeff mumbles innocently, "Poop face."

"You're cute," Nick had said off handedly, but the moment he did and the moment he looks inside Jeff's blue eyes, his chest leaped again. What he didn't notice is it leaped towards Jeff…

To cover, Nick forces a sigh, "One day you'll curse. Something insane will happen to you and you just won't be able to help yourself."

"Okay, Nick," Jeff retorted doubtfully.

xXx

A heavy jaw towards the ground, Nick gapes appalled, "You've got to be kidding me?"

The cabin is this run down shack, they've only seen in documentaries about crack houses. "Tread carefully," he warned and moves towards the cabin first, but hesitantly with the sudden question if you can get a STD from the air.

Not very surprisingly at all, the inside is just as much of a piece of shit as the outside with its stained green carpet and ugly paneled walls from the sixties. The ceiling is covered in holes and water stains. There's even a bucket in one corner from the last rain, which is mixed with dust and grim.

An air conditioner blares under a window that doesn't seem to be helping _at all_.

"Wow," Jeff stated when he steps through the screen door. He releases t and the door snaps back, whipping Jeff's ass.

Surprised, Jeff yelps and runs away, right into Nick.

"What happened?" Nick snorts in question to the red faced blonde.

Rubbing his stinging cheeks, Jeff frowns, checking—just to make sure—if it was the door or some weirdo. It was the door. "The cabin just defiled me," he turns glumly back to Nick, "That's a bad omen, right?"

Nick just shrugs.

"Hey!" Another guy, foreign to the two, calls out, "This shit house 2B?"

"Uh, yeah," Jeff answers, opening the screen door to restore order over the inanimate object. Jeff uses the door; the door does not use him for its sexual frustration. We all got some, but we don't go around smacking each other's butt cheeks.

"Are you guys in here to?" The guy asks. This guy is from New Directions, they know. He's a muscular guy with a nice tan. What's strikes Jeff the most is his short black Mohawk. They both nod to him. "And are you the kind of guys to rat on another roommate if he sneaks out every now and then?" He asks them in complete seriousness.

"No," Nick shrugs and Jeff shakes his head.

"Well!" The stranger smiles and pats their shoulders as he walks in, "Then I'm glad to meet you. I'm Noah Puckerman, but if you don't want to get a punch, call me Puck." He turns back around, maybe serious, "We're not going to have any problems."

He trudges into a room and yells, "I call top bunk!"

"Okay!" Nick just says.

"Man, that guy is cool," Jeff whispers.

"Yeah," Nick whispers, jokingly back, "Twenty times cooler than us."

"Twenty-five times more."

"Whoa."

"Hold on," Nick tells him, walking into the room with Puck, "Why do you want to sneak out?"

Curious, Jeff wobbles behind, sneaking a peak inside the room: Three wooden bunks, six yellowing pillows and six lint infested blankets.

"Shit," Puck chuckles, amazed he has to explain this, "Did you see those girls from Oral Intensity? I'm ready to find out how intense their oral is." He wiggles his eye brows up and down, suggestively, which makes Jeff turn around to laugh at. He hides because Puck scares him, just a bit.

The screen door opens and Jeff looks up. A guy with really tight skinny jeans and a V-neck saunters in. He looks around with lifeless dark eyes and a plunging frown. "They can't be serious," he turns to Jeff as if he's supposed to have the answer.

"Who's that?" Nick calls out, which makes Jeff blush, feeling embarrassed by the tightly jean wearer's solemn stare.

It doesn't faze as he moves and speaks, "I'm Hayden from the Hipsters. I don't like talking and I don't like sharing a room. Allow me to ignore you and you can ignore me. We'll be happier that way."

Jeff questions if this guy is ever happy at all.

With that frown, Hayden walks by Jeff. After a while another guy walked in, a guy from Oral Intensity (who Puck pounced on for information) who's name is Basil. Then, he walked in.

"Nick! Jeff!" Blaine cheered, grinning from ear to ear. He stumbled upon the guys decided the sleeping arrangements. He shook hands with everyone else except Puck who only waved with a small smile. He quickly made his way to hug the guys, "How are you guys?"

"Good," Nick smiled.

"Great to see you!" Jeff cheered, getting excited. Blaine always does that. He just bursts into the room like one big ball of uncontainable energy, yet, he does it so smoothly. "How are you?"

"Well you know," Blaine tosses a coy grin that flickers a hint of wickedness.

See, smooth.

"Nah," He chuckles, "I'm kind of disappointed I didn't get to bunk with Kurt, but it's great you guys got paired."

"What can I say?" Nick shrugged carelessly, trying to joke back. He rests his elbow on Jeff, even if he's a little taller, "We're a package deal."

Blaine and Nick laugh, but Jeff could only smile. He really liked the sound of that and he really enjoyed the fact Nick said it and he didn't.

"I don't want to take all the credit for you two being a duo, but _I did _create it."

"Hey," Puck shouts from the living area they were given, which is just two mismatching couches (that are itchy), a love seat (that is itchy), brown carpet (that is itchy) and a reject coffee table (that could be itchy). "Throw your crap on the last bed, and!" He announces boldly, with no shame at all, "just cause you got a bottom bunk doesn't mean you should bring Kurt in here and pack the fudge! Got it!"

"Eloquent as always Puckerman," Blaine sighs, waltzing into the area in which you live in a constant state of itch, "I'm glad you're here to add class to 2B."

"I guess that means no sex for us," Nick said without thinking.

It's as if the whole summer infested into Jeff's cheeks, burning them red and flushed. His heart beat quickened, unnervingly running a fast beat through his veins. "Wh-what?" He stammers, having swallow because his mouth went dry.

"Huh?" Nick wondered, not realizing it… until he did. Nick went red too, quickly trying to explain himself, "I just meant since we both got top bunks! It was a joke!"

Jeff obviously forced a laugh, "right, right…"

Right.

xXx

After experiencing the horrors of that damned cabin of hell, the dinning hall at STARZ was like being shinned down with a glorious amount of hope brought down by rainbow vomiting unicorns during Christmas time in which you finally received that stupid pony… in short, it had air conditioning and not-as-crappy-as-you-would-think food.

"It's not terrible," Thad reasoned as the Warblers discussed cabin life and their new roommates.

The Colonel said they wouldn't get to completely live together or have activities with every single person in their glee club, but he never said they couldn't get clicky in the dinning hall. Everyone separated in this room.

"And you know it's not even fair," Trent whines as he throws his fork down in the spaghetti. "Vocal Adrenaline has their very own dorms, notice how I didn't say cabins? It's because they are all living in these nice suites on the edge of camp."

"Hey, if I donated a crap ton of money, I'd expect to live in a swanky suite too," David sneered, twirling his fork in some noodles.

"I bet they get room service," Thad sighed, imagining it wistfully. He snaps out of it, knowing it will only depress him, "Nick? Jeff? You're being quite…"

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," Nick said, looking up as if he can find the answer up there somewhere.

"It's not just you," Jeff said back, scratching his head.

Without them knowing, Trent murmurs to David, "They're becoming the same person."

"Blaine!" Jeff suddenly shouts, "We told Blaine, we'd tell him when dinner was!"

"Ah, shit," Nick groaned.

"_Guys_," Wesley eases in his disapproving tone, "What did I say about drawing attention?"

"Sorry Wes," they both mumbled.

"I think you should go tell him," Nick just said.

"Oh?" Jeff snorted, "Why?"

"Cause you remembered first…" His dark eyes shifted back and forth, before admitting, "and I'm having a really awesome affair with this plate of spaghetti and I don't want to let it hanging."

Jeff pauses, making the mistake of looking at Nick's puppy dog put. Regretfully, he sighs, "Just because you came up with all of that… fine."

"I don't want to tease it."

"I know, Nick," Jeff said getting up.

"The Ragu sauce is just so sensitive."

"I got it Nick."

He left the lunchroom, having to give a small explanation to Emma, who gave him some fun facts about why avoiding meals is dangerous before he was actually allowed to leave. The conversation went on and Wesley glances around the Warblers, but slowing down when his view is around Nick to make him nervous, when he notices it.

"Where's Sebastian?"

xXx

Jeff walks along the sidewalk alone with his thoughts. He doesn't normally allow himself to listen to himself, being he's normally around Nick and his thoughts are always telling Jeff to pounce him, but they're different right now in a very serious way.

Lately, when something suggestive comes up when he's with Nick, Nick is always trying to cover it up. At first, Jeff just thought he was embarrassed… but now that he thinks about it, it sounds like Nick is appalled by it. Could it be the chance he thought he had with Nick only exists in his head?

Only Nick knows the answer to that question.

Jeff isn't sure if he wants to know it.

The closer he gets to the cabin, the more he hears voices. He steps up more and more, hearing the voices become more distinct and eventually they just sound like Blaine and Kurt.

"Are you," Kurt says breathlessly, having to pause between words, "sure no one is coming?"

Jeff hears Blaine say instantly, extremely sure of himself "Yes."

"Blaine," Kurt sounded like he was scolding.

There's more heavy breathing.

_What? What are they doing? _Jeff ponders, _are they working out? Running in place?_

Curiously, Jeff tip toes over. He feels like he's doing something very wrong and should turn back. Curiosity did kill the cat… but, of course, satisfaction brought it back. Besides, he always gets nervous sneaking around. With his platinum blonde hair, it's a challenge to remain inconspicuous.

He stays low and peaks through a window that sees into the bedroom, and boy did Jeff see something. Jeff flinched with surprised, completely taken back by what he sees, and yet, he still keeps a view of the room. There, in the bunk below his own, Jeff sees Blaine and Kurt locking lips and nothing innocent-like you would see on the Disney channel, but full on HBO, rated R, not only their lips are touching kind of action.

Deep into the Kiss, Kurt fingers through Blaine's loose curls, letting them spring back up as his milky thin fingers pass through them. Blaine's hands find much grander pastures, sliding his own fingers under Kurt's waist band, handling his hips to pull his body closer.

In a desperate gasp for breath, Kurt pulls slightly away. His dilated eyes look over Blaine ravenously. He looks hungry for what Blaine wants to present, yet he's hesitant. "I don't think this is a good idea." As flustered as he obviously is, Kurt still manages to speak with great conviction, a true match to Blaine's charm. "I mean, how are we going to explain this if a counselor comes in?"

"Well say we're playing twister," Blaine whispers playfully, speaking in-between his kisses, "On a bed… naked… and I'm winning."

With no further discussion, Blaine pulls Kurt's shirt off over his head. He rubs his hand over the smooth pale chest, giving this genuinely warm smile. Visually, Kurt's whole demeanor relaxes as he melts lovingly into Blaine's arms. Blaine lowers his head, kissing Kurt's pink little nipple, and then, swirling his tongue around it. Kurt makes a high pitched gasps suddenly and squeezes onto Blaine's shoulder for control.

Beside himself, Jeff becomes very aware of the tightness in his pants, when Blaine and Kurt decide they don't need their pants at all, kicking them off onto the ugly green carpet.

Blaine gently lays Kurt on his belly, kissing his neck. That did something wild to Kurt. He moans and sucks his bottom lip in. Whatever sensation he was feeling, Jeff watches it shake his entire body. Blaine's hand slides down Kurt's back seductively as it arches like a cat's.

Bewildered and growing hot in the summer heat, Jeff takes in a shaking breath as he watches Blaine's hand go into Kurt's boxers from the front and behind…

Jeff ducks down, finding it hard to breath at all. He couldn't look anymore, it wouldn't have been right. Flustered, Jeff sits there panting and rubbing his face in hopes to calm down… but he can't. He glances at the bulge twitching in his pants.

Lightly, Jeff touches himself through the jeans. His touch sends an electrifying wave through his arms like a chill, strong enough to make him whimper.

This needs to be dealt with.

Glancing around, Jeff checks to make sure if the coast is clear and once he sees no one but him and his friend, he gets up. He stumbles further into the woods far behind the cabin.

Desperately, Jeff can't make himself wait any longer. He leans back on a tree, sliding down to the ground. As the sun is setting, he feels safer. It's reassuring as he unbuckles his shorts and undoes the button and fly.

He reaches down to his underwear the jeans loosening and falling below his butt. The tree's bark partially scratches his exposed skin. He pulls out his hard dick, finding it to be warm and his touch makes it sensitive. He strokes it slowly, being gentle and hesitant with concern if he were to be caught and by whom. He twitches as spasms of delight shoot through him. He strokes faster, quickening his breath.

"Ah!" He yelps, forgetting the world and closes his eyes.

He can't think of Blaine. Yes, he's incredibly hot, but he couldn't imagine it. Kurt, he would never want him to see him this way. Only one person comes up in his mind.

"_Nick_," Jeff sighs longingly thinking how soft his lips would be on his, how the mere touch of Nick's fingers would drive him even wilder than Blaine could ever make Kurt.

On the very edge, he rubs himself faster, forcing himself to fall completely over.

Jeff yells as his orgasm squeezes his entire being sweetly. He sighs letting his cum squirt out on the leaves…

Opening his eyes, he remains still. All of those feelings and reactions are gone. He reflects on it, finding that what's left is a horribly lonely feeling.

However, what Jeff doesn't notice, he is not alone. Safely hidden, Sebastian watches him, eyeing Jeff provocatively bare and open. He knew it. The moment Jeff moaned "Nick," all speculations Sebastian had, disappeared.

_This summer is going to get good_, Sebastian had the passing thought, finding his way out of the woods.

__

_Aaaahhhh_, good times. I don't really have much to say. I liked how it turned out. Could it have been better? Yes. However, it was less detailed with the Klaine moment because Jeff was observing it, not feeling it for himself…. And that's my excuse!

Thank you for reading, comment if you'd like. I physically can't make you, my teleporting machine is on the fritz.


	3. Chapter 3: An Incredulous Moment

Author's Note:

Yay! An update. After so many alerts, a person starts to feel mighty guilty for not updating a story, not that I don't love it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and how Sebastian turns out… though you guys might not like him, or you'll like him too much. I don't know, I know how it all ends.

Enjoy, I really hope you guys like it.

****

**Chapter Three: An Incredulous Moment **

The next day rolled around and Nick still hasn't convinced Jeff to explain where he was during dinner last night. He even tempted the young blonde man with chocolate and Nick was ignored. Last night, Blaine came in, but he had no idea where Jeff was. Nick and everyone came back to the cabin with him asleep in his bunk.

It's obvious something is wrong.

He's also avoiding the question even at this very moment, "So," Jeff states. He says it very matter-a-fact-ly, "We go to appreciating the classics first and then, Music Theory, then Dance Class before we can go to lunch." After those classes, they don't see each other until breaks here and there. Jeff grimaces at the thought.

"That's great," Nick says, watching Jeff tie his shoes by the dinning hall's door, "But that's not what I asked you for." Jeff stiffened at the challenge. Nick presses, "I asked you what happened last night."

"I was just tired!" Jeff accidentally shouted at him, snapping his glare at him. He flinched back seeing Nick's stunned face, the wide brown eyes. He pulls back, feeling a tight nervousness in his belly. He looks back at his shoes, finding the laces to weigh heavier than before. He speaks quieter now, "I couldn't find Blaine, so I thought I'd just go to bed."

It feels awful lying to Nick, but Jeff couldn't exactly tell him, "I saw Blaine and Kurt getting hot and heavy in the cabin, which made me hard so I had to jerk off in the woods to you. Do you wanna skip class and just get naked and go at it instead?"

No way.

"If that story was true," Nick eased in his voice smoothly as he crossed his arms and walked in front of Jeff. Jeff's eyes look up, watching him. He's not even attempting to hide his doubt, "Why didn't you just say that when I asked you last night?"

Jeff is quick. He knew Nick would bring that up. Even if one shoe remains untied, he shoots up, forcing a small pop to his step as he walks by Nick. The peppiness that spills out of his mouth leaves a bad taste coated over his tongue, "Because I was trying to sleep and you were bugging me."

Looking back at Nick, Jeff makes a small smile and goes towards the side walk. He turns away and the smile is too heavy for him to keep up. All of this, that little comment did not amuse Nick in the slightest. He watched the untied laces all the way to their destination in silence.

Nick and Jeff arrive at a small building. The room they're designated to is small, but with a high ceiling. On the side, there are three large windows that spill so much light the fluorescent bulbs above them can be kept off. All turned to a white board in the front, there's over a dozen black plastic chairs crowded around each other.

The campers walk in, while some other guy rolls in, in a wheel chair. Jeff places himself by Nick in the front row. He leans back, taking the other students in. There's one other Warbler, but they're not particularly friends. "It's amazing how we stayed together," Jeff mumbles off handedly. He wasn't really thinking when he said it, if anything that sentence was the thought.

Surprised, Nick glances down to him and then away. He makes a small shrug, not really understanding it either. "Who knows? I'm glad though."

"You better be," Jeff smiles and nudges his knee against Nick's playfully.

Grinning, Nick nudges back.

Before an event of cuteness could conspire, the mean Hispanic girl from earlier saunters into the room, her dark ponytail wags back and forth as she walks. She smirks, noticing Jeff, which makes him slump deeper into his chair. Smug, she calls him out, "If it isn't creamsicle? We're going to have some fun."

Jeff decides not to say anything back because she'll just throw something better in return and it'll most likely hit him in the balls. Nick gives a sorry smile that doesn't rewind time and Jeff can not set that girl off, so it doesn't help at all. The girl just sits directly behind him.

Suddenly, Sebastian stops by the door's threshold and studies the room. He spots Jeff and grins in delight.

The attention catches Jeff's eye, but he looks around and behind him, knowing Sebastian couldn't be looking at him, no way. The girl notices him too, "Oh, great. Do they just let any trash in here?"

"Well," Sebastian sticks with his smile, speaking in a very cool tone, "Santana, they let you in here…"

"Don't start with me, little bitchlet."

"C'mon, don't get your cheer brief into a twist. Sorry, you don't wear them do you?"

She doesn't give a comeback and just crosses her arm. She didn't wake up this morning, wanting to be an asshole… actually, she wanted to be more like a bitch (With new people comes new material), but she didn't want to get into a throw down. Her hair looks too perfect today.

With the distraction gone, Sebastian turns his peering green eyes back to the front row, "Hey Jeff!" He said his name, maybe for the first time and in a creepily enthusiastic way too. It alarms Jeff.

Sebastian sits right next to him, which now throws a red flag in Nick's mind. Awkwardly, he greets him, "Oh, hey Sebastian."

"Hello Nick," He returns yet his gaze never wavers from Jeff.

Jeff looks away and shifts upward in his seat. He attempts to stay as far away from him as possible. This attention just doesn't sit right with him.

"Good morning everyone," Mr. Shuester greets, showing up and taking the front of the room, "and welcome to appreciating the classics. Now, I'm really excited about this because I love any classic musical, and just how everything sounded back then. I remember…"

The teacher droned on with no problem, but Jeff couldn't shake Sebastian's stare. He could feel his eyes burrowing into his flesh, making his skin hot and a blush that's red as cherries.

Eventually getting frustrated with being frustrated, Jeff turns to Sebastian. "Can I help you?" He tried to ask calmly, trying to not let Sebastian know he's bothering him.

Sebastian chuckles darkly, scooting absurdly closer. He leans over himself, resting his arms on his legs, letting his fingers connect. Smiling, he looks up at Jeff, getting a good look of him from under his bangs, "We never talk Jeff, why is that?"

Those green eyes, Jeff notices aren't that spectacular or anything different from any other eye balls. It's what he does with them. Wickedly, he focuses his eyes, but doesn't glare. He's inspecting you, having a sense of authority and the confidence to do it. He literally feels insignificant in comparison right now. It's a very powerful gaze.

"You tell me," Jeff whispers breathlessly and nervous, stuck inside the green of Sebastian's eyes. It made Sebastian look down as he chuckles again.

Frowning, Nick glances over, wondering what's going on. Since when did Sebastian want to talk to Jeff, and how come he's _just_ talking to Jeff? What does he want with Jeff? It's not that Nick doesn't trust Sebastian. They're both Warblers and that's a brotherhood… although, he doesn't let his real brothers touch his things either.

"Okay," Shuester takes back the focus, without noticing he didn't have it before, "Let's start off with a simple warm up, individually. I want to hear your voices before we start. Sing," His voice is incredibly smooth, almost modern for someone who's supposed to be a dorky teacher:

"_Many mumbling mice_

_are making midnight music in the moonlight,_

_mighty nice."_

A girl in the back starts first, her voice resembling a little song bird. Everyone has their attention to the back. Jeff still knows Sebastian is staring at him, and he is. He's studying the blonde's thin neck and how nice it is to see his skin in those jean shorts. His legs are shaped perfectly being he's also a dancer.

Sebastian licks his dry lips and an idea flickers into his head. He sits up; leaning into Jeff's turned back. Surprised, Jeff holds back a gasp so he doesn't come across as a giant weenie. Sebastian places his lips right behind Jeff's blazing red ear, speaking softly, "We haven't spoken because we've never had a reason to… and we definitely have a reason to."

Slightly alarmed, Jeff turns back around, getting caught up in front of Sebastian's face, their noses just lightly touching. His heart races being so intimately close to another person. He forgets what he wanted to ask, coming up with a total blank and a total lack of brains. It's hard talking to someone really hot (Sebastian is hot, kind of douchey, but hot. He has to admit it) when they melt your mind into mush.

"And now the front," Shuester announces and Sebastian slowly lowers into his seat.

He stands, turning to the crowd of the classroom, "My name is Sebastian." The side of his mouth makes a little smirk for a moment before he opens his mouth to sing. Not surprisingly, it's amazing and as a performer, he'll stare straight into the audience's eyes, no problem.

Quickly, before the short lyric is over, Nick questions quietly, "Is he bothering you?"

"Um," Jeff mumbled, still fixated on him. "I'll let you know."

Nick grimaces to that unsatisfying answer. Jeff just doesn't understand he would do anything for him. He'd take Sebastian or anyone, for that matter, down if they hurt him. Nick would tell him, but what kind of idiot says something like that aloud? He wishes one day Jeff will just trust him.

"Great job," Shuester nods and then motions to Jeff.

Jeff audibly gulps and Nick has to give an encouraging pat on the back before he stands. He loves to sing. It's just been a really long time since he's sang in front of anyone besides his shower head.

"I'm Jeff," He said, obviously the least confident person in the room as he gradually twists back to see his other classmates. Santana gives him an "I knew you were a pussy" sort of stare that Jeff cannot look at.

Jeff sings softly and slower than the others. He adds a melody that wasn't there before. It created the mistake the song actually has a meaning. Nick smiles, titling his head blissfully while watching him. It's beautiful.

A light applause rises when he finishes and Jeff can breathe again. He plops back down in his seat, noticing a nod of approval from Mr. Shue. Feeling a little confidence boost, he smiles and looks to Nick, the only opinion that really matters.

Nick is beaming, "You're really great."

Jeff didn't have time to be all gushy about it, as soon as Mr. Shue requires the exercise to move on.

Gladly, Nick stands and presents himself. He doesn't need the encouragement Jeff did. To put it simply:

He's got this.

He may not understand a lot of things and it takes him time to fully grasp a concept or two, but he knows how to sing. He does and puts so much joy into it; Jeff can't stop himself from smiling.

A gasp suddenly infiltrates the moment Nick finishes the last line, "_Oh, my god!_"

The room turns to Rachael Berry. Her eyes are glistening in excitement as her mouth gapes, shocked by it. She marches her way briskly to the front, aiming for Nick, "Your voice is _perfect_ for the male part of the duet, _In a Moment_ from 'Hello! Dolly,' even if Barbra Streisand isn't singing in it, it is still amazing." She's talking at Nick, sending him into a whirlwind of giddiness. He can only blink at her as she goes on, "You have to sing it with me and I will not take no for answer." She smiles, unveiling her pearly whites at him as she attempts to make puppy dog eyes.

"Can you sit down hobbit?" Santana huffs an annoyance in her tone, murdering Rachael's mood and smile, all that's left is a sour look of irritation. Santana talks down to her, "We're not at McKinley, so get off the high horse-"

"Alright!" Mr. Shue yells above the calamity. Santana bites her lip and stubbornly keeps a glare on Rachael, who's ignoring her to listen to Mr. Shue, "Let's calm down. We are going to have time for that. How about our first assignment is duets, hm? I want you to find a classic duet; something old fashioned and to not change it, keep the classic classical."

Excitedly, Rachael squeals and claps her hands. She grabs Nick's arm and forces him to sit down with her, "We're going to have so much fun! I promise!"

"Okay…" Nick said, awkwardly. Rachael is a great singer. It'd be a waste to miss an opportunity to sing with (He also doesn't get to perform with girls much), yet he know doing it will leave Jeff high and dry, without a partner.

Sneering, Sebastian turns his body around resting his arm on Jeff's chair. He speaks to Nick, still watching Jeff, "Well, since Rachael snatched you up Nick, Jeff and I will just pair up… even if I know how much he likes to fly solo."

Jeff cocks his head, not understanding what he meant by that until Sebastian winks and Jeff realizes it. He swallows his tongue, feeling it plummet into his toes. _Horrified, so this is what horrified feels like_, Jeff thinks, trying not to physically explore it.

Nick watches Jeff's face go completely white. He leans over and places his hand on the other's shoulder. His brow furrows deeply in concern, "Are you okay, Jeff? You look like you're going to vomit."

"Creamsicle, don't you dare spew this way!" Santana warns, jumping out of her seat along with the other people next to her.

"Jeff, do you need to go to the bathroom?" Mr. Shue poses, coming closer to investigate.

"Y-yes," Jeff stammers, wobbling onto his feet. He can't handle this. He definitely can't handle Sebastian seeing what he did in the woods, and he can't handle him blabbing to someone about it, especially, Nick.

"I'll come with you," Nick adds, quickly taking Jeff's arm to help him, but his touch stiffens Jeff and without thinking, he shoves Nick away, "_No!_"

"No," Jeff says again, calmly this time. He fights back the guilt he feels seeing Nick's hurt expression and turns away. He instead, asks Sebastian, still shaken, "Um, Sebastian could you come with me?"

Sebastian nods and takes Jeff's arm, where Nick should have.

Jeff just knows he's going to have to answer to Nick.

He's not looking forward to that.

xXx

Jeff didn't turn back to look at Sebastian. He just kept moving, walking off steam. He's terrified to look, let alone talk to Sebastian. He doesn't want to hear what he has to say or actually know what he saw. It'll be like this is actually happening.

And above all, he feels sick, lying to Nick again. He's never pushed him away like that. Thinking back, remembering quick flashes of Nick's hurt expression, he wants to cry. He sucks it up.

"I'm tired of walking Jeff," Sebastian speaks up, huffing a little bit like a diva. He wipes the sweat off his brow, frowning at the sun. He whines, "You have to talk to me eventually."

With that, Jeff took everything he's feeling and used it to work himself up. He needs to angry and he'll make himself angry. Filled with new found fury, it's easy to snap at Sebastian, "What do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian smiles, with a false facade of innocence.

Jeff glares at him. He's not falling for it. He asks again, "What do you want? You heard me."

"You're not even going to pretend I don't know what you did? That you mastro-"

Going white with panic, Jeff, without thinking, throws his hands over Sebastian's mouth. He shushes him, accidentally unleashing a wave of spit, but he doesn't care. Spitting on Sebastian is the least of his worries, if anything, it makes him feel better.

Annoyed, Sebastian takes Jeff's hands and doesn't let go. He steps forward, pushing Jeff against a tree nearby, holding his hands next to his head. He watches Jeff's eyes grow wide and worried. He chuckles, "Jeff, you're taking this too seriously. I just want to help you."

"Help me?" Jeff repeats, knowing there's no way he said that.

"You like Nick."

"Wh-what? What are you-? Who told-? How did-? I don't-"

"Really, Jeff?" Sebastian snorts incredulity. His face moves closer as he enjoys the ridiculousness of it, "Are you really going to deny it? After I heard you breathlessly call out his name before you-"

Again, Jeff quickly shushed him before he could get it out. To him, that is what's ridiculous, "Do you have no shame?"

"Do you answer any questions?" Sebastian retorts, unswayed, "At all?"

He doesn't say anything else. He just watches Jeff. Watching him crumble and blush under his penetrating stare. Jeff drops his eyes, away from him. He speaks softly, "Yes… I like Nick."

"See," Sebastian smiles, almost similar to something kind and encouraging, "that wasn't too hard, huh?" He let's Jeff's hands go and he immediately slides off the tree back on to the sidewalk.

Sebastian follows him, still getting along happily, "What's going to be hard, is wrapping Nick around your finger. No offense, but your boy is pretty clueless and you'll need to do more than flirty bumping into each other."

"Great," Jeff frowns, "Is that all?"

"I want to help you."

"No," He said instantly.

"You could give me a chance, at least let me tell you how I want to help."

"No way," He shakes his head and hands, backing away from him and his offer "No, no way. Not gonna happen, I mean, no offense to you Sebastian, but whatever you meddle into, disaster happens. Tragedy always follows you and I don't want to become another one of your victims."

"Don't you remember," Sebastian reminds the blonde, opening his arms, attempting to appear friendly, "I turned over a new leaf. I'm good guy now."

"What? Are pigs flying?"

For a moment, Sebastian doesn't respond. He ponders on a thought, stepping onto the sidewalk. He puts his hands his pockets and nods quick-like. "Just think about. I could really help you…"

Jeff watches him walk off, probably back to class. He can't go back there. He's not able to face it, not even for a moment.

xXx

After wondering for what seemed like only a short time, a bell sound explodes through the camp that's misplaced outdoors like this. He just sits on a bench and watches dozens of kids flood the sidewalks. He joins them and finds the next class, Music theory.

"Are you okay?" Nick asks, finding Jeff immediately.

"Um, yeah… it was probably something I ate." Jeff told him, moving to find a chair, this time in the back.

Nick followed, keeping a close eye on him. Every five seconds, something is happening with this guy. If he stays attentive, he'll be ready for the next incident.

Without knowing, Jeff is watching Nick too. What Sebastian, as much as it annoys him, said really got to him. He was just exaggerating, he's sure, Nick isn't that oblivious…

Right?

"Hey, Nick," Jeff initiates curiously as he lays his hand on tenderly on Nick's cheek. He stays strong, stopping himself from trembling. He looks into those brown eyes, searching for a small amount of hope. He leans in wondering how this could affect him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Nick said, turning away without a thought. He rubs his palm against his face, squishing his cheek. "Thanks, man."

Glumly, Jeff frowns. Okay. Well, that didn't inspire much confidence.

Maybe he is clueless…

xXx

After getting several dirty looks, Jeff went through many campers and found out Sebastian is in cabin 3B. Of course he wasn't in the lunchroom; he just had to be somewhere else. He was forced to add another lie to the list, telling Nick he was going to rest because he's still feeling ill.

In a strange way, Jeff feels like he's cheating.

When he arrives, Jeff notices the cabin is just as sad as his own, the only really difference is the big rusty "3" on it. Taking a breath for strength, Jeff forces his feet to move. He never thought he'd be doing this, asking for something like this, especially from Sebastian or anyone other than Nick. He can't even think about it without blushing.

He opens the door, making it creak and heighten the awful tension. He stiffens and then, goes through the door faster.

"Sebastian?" Jeff calls out meekly, feeling the blood in his arms thin.

"Is that you Jeff?" He calls out back, pretending to be surprised. Sebastian went to the cabin because he knew Jeff would figure out how much he really needs his help. Desperate people are normally in dire need for one thing:

Help.

No matter what that entails.

"I'm in the excuse they call a den," He tells him, but for a tiny hallway, Jeff takes his time to walk in. He sees Sebastian lounging out on an ugly worn out leather couch.

"Oh, hi," He greets Sebastian awkwardly, fidgeting with his hair. "Can we talk?"

"We can do anything."

Unconvincingly, Jeff let out a shaky chuckle, trying not to feel any more nervous. Sebastian sits up, resting his arms back, looking too confident, which is intimidating. He motions Jeff over, "Come here."

Jeff walks over, but doesn't sit down. He stands in front of him seriously, looking down, "Now… I'm not saying I'm taking up your offer." He doesn't know why he said that, why else would he be here? Still, he just wants a little assurance that what he's asking for isn't completely detrimental.

"Mm, hmm," Sebastian hums, smugly. He's got him.

"But, but what would your lessons _be_?"

Having Jeff right where he wants him, Sebastian smiles, "I'll show you… Nick has been getting on your case, right?" Jeff nods and Sebastian goes on, "Well, you can either stop acting like a freak or do this."

Standing up, Sebastian leans close into Jeff's face. If they make any movements, their noses would touch. Surprised, Jeff's eyes dart to and fro from Sebastian's eyes.

"Lesson one," Sebastian whispers, "You can convince Nick of anything or steer him off focus, by closing the space between you. He'll lose his train of thought and all he can think about is you and your lips."

Wow… wow, wow.

Jeff almost missed all of that, too concerned by Sebastian, and his actions.

"So?" Sebastian spoke breathlessly and seductively. It craves for something. It begs for it, desperately.

"Um," Jeff uttered, losing his mind, "Okay, deal."

"Great."

Suddenly, the empty space closed between them as Sebastian pressed his lips against Jeff's, making him flinch and his neck stiffens. Amazing, a moment ago Jeff had never kissed another guy and now, in this moment, he is. Jeff is so confused and too flustered to actually get any bearings, his arms just stick to his sides as his fingers fidget and wiggle.

Breaking the kiss with a groan, Sebastian rolls his eyes, "Okay, lesson two, _lean_."

"What?"

"When you kiss someone, lean, lean into them too."

"Oh-okay," Jeff said, knowing that does make sense. Sebastian nods and almost dives in for another kiss, but Jeff jumps back, panicky, "Wait! What do I do with my hands?" He holds them up, almost shrugging.

Sebastian didn't realize he had to start from scratch. He sighs, sympathetically, "You touch me, my arm, my face, neck, chest or hair, whatever feels natural."

In a nod, Jeff smiles weakly. He can just tell by the look on Sebastian's face he's a lost cause, while Sebastian can see a sadness glaze over the blonde. Man, he just wanted a little fun for the summer, not a teen romance drama and he definitely didn't want this to become a therapy session.

Still, he has to tell him, forcing himself to be… kind. "Look, Jeff, the kiss wasn't bad at all, really." He wasn't lying; it was pretty sweet and pure just like Jeff. "You're just rough around the edges."

Thinking that's enough, Sebastian leans in again, but Jeff jumps back, which makes him groan. Jeff chuckles, embarrassed now, "Sorry, sorry. It's just, aren't you going to warn me… when you're…"

Sebastian snorts. "No. Any man who has to ask for a kiss is no man at all."

"Oh-" Jeff began to say when Sebastian grabs his arm. He swings him around and onto the couch. Sebastian weighs heavily on top of Jeff, his hand on either side of his head. He feels trapped there, like he couldn't escape even if he wanted. He's in too deep now.

"Now, what have you learned?" Sebastian teased, studying Jeff from his blue eyes to the pink of his thin lips.

Without a word, he begins to lean in. Taking a breath, at least once, Jeff closes his eyes. He leans in and kisses him back. Shyly, Jeff held onto Sebastian's shoulders, doing what he was told. Sebastian felt strong and sure over Jeff, he felt.

Why is he doing this?

Deepening another kiss, Sebastian drops to his elbows, sliding his hand against Jeff's white cheek to his neck to tilt him the right way.

Maybe he's lonely. No, that's not right. Maybe, it's just hard to feel special when you're always in the back of a group. Maybe it's hard to feel wanted when the guy you like doesn't think you're special. Is it so wrong to want a little attention?

Jeff isn't sure he'll get an answer to that.

The only thing he knows right now is Sebastian is a warm body and his hands are soft. His breath smells like juicy fruit and every time he kisses Jeff, his breath is taken away…

"Hmmm…" A voice outside the cabin hums to himself. The Colonel rubs the fat rolls where his chin should be in thought. He stands beside the window. He was only making the rounds, checking to see if all those superficial kids are doing what they're supposed to and stumbled upon the scene.

This is something he'll have to deal with.

Foot Note: (Is that what this should be called?)

This should either in badly or horrible, right? Just kidding…?

Rate and comment, if you like :D

Thank you very much for reading this far!


	4. Chapter 4: A Strange Moment

**Author's Note: **

This chapter is significantly longer. Each chapter just gets longer and longer from the one before it. I even planned for this one to have another little scene, but I thought it ruined the moment at the end, so I'm saving it for the next chapter.

I was just having a lot of trouble writing the smut. I don't even think I wrote it very well. I just couldn't find the right words.

Also, I realized "nipple" is a really, really funny word and a person should not laugh about it in the middle of class, because then, people want an explanation.

nekoshuichi69: I know you commented a while ago, but I still really wanted to thank you! Especially for being the first commenter and I agree, I want Sebastian to be more conniving. Hopefully I make you proud.

popular in the club: Great, you want to read more, I would like to write it more. Glad we could work something out ;)

MelAnderson: Thank you. I really love updating. I can't handle it when people stop updating stories and I get really guilty if I don't for a while. Lol.

FoxyIsFuckingdeliciouss: Your comment made me very happy and I would like to thank you for that. I will keep updating 8D

Enjoy

xXx

**Chapter Four: A Strange Moment**

"Let's get naked," Someone who couldn't have possibly said that, did and caused Jeff to spit up his water.

Out in the backwoods of the camp, several campers are loitering around a dirt trail. They're all dressed out in gym clothes and have also put on several layers of deodorant. There was a sale in the canteen, two dollars for three sticks. That's a small price to pay in the war against gross sweaty onion smelling people. The campers have quickly found that as hot as spotlights are, the sun is the strongest one of them all.

Beside him, Nick fans himself with someone's red flip-flop. "It's too hot," he whines as Trent desperately yanks Jeff's water out of his hands. Jeff could only watch helplessly as his water quickly rushed down Trent's thick throat. Glumly, he glances back over to Nick, watching a little droplet of sweat trickle slowly, down his neck, hearing him pant breathlessly…

Trying not to be turned on, Jeff quietly sang as a joke:

"_It's gettin' hot in here"_

Smiling past his excessive sweat, Nick joins in:

"_So take off all your clothes_

_I. am. gettin' so. hot. I wanna take my clothes off…"_

In a huff, obviously as miserable as the rest of them, Santana snatches her shoe back, "Do you guys rehearse before stepping out of public? Cause you actually have to _try_ to be this stupid."

"Did you hear that?" Nick inquires of Jeff with a stunning grin "She just called you stupid."

"If by stupid," Jeff raises, smartly, "She meant super mega foxy awesome hot, then yes, I am super mega foxy awesome hot."

"Yeah, you are super mega foxy awesome hot."

"Are you a wizard?" Brittany asks in her airy tone, always by Santana's side. Jeff sees a lot of himself in her, a fellow blonde sidekick, except… she gets to date her hero.

"Yes," Nick dead pans, being extremely serious, "Yes, I am."

A sparkle of excitement passes through her eyes, but it's cut off quickly as Santana takes her hand and leads her away. Smugly, Nick snorts, finally getting the upper hand with that girl.

"Good show," Jeff chuckles.

"It'd be better if the show had A/C."

"You're such a diva," Jeff teases, grabbing the end of Nick's shirt and tries to air the poor guy out.

Trent notices this and groans to David, motioning to Jeff, "I _really_ need one of those."

"Don't look at me," David spouts, backing away.

Closing his eyes to fully take in the cool air, Nick also fans himself with his hands. It makes Jeff laugh. Nick doesn't care, the less he feels like a fajita, the better. "You're so great," he tells Jeff.

Jeff smiles sheepishly, slowing down his pace. It's been a week since the madness and all the lying, but the downside of their bettering relationship is the coarse it's taking. If this keeps up, Jeff will be on a one-way ticket to the friend zone and it's not refundable.

Concerned, Nick opens one eye to grab a peak at the blonde. Instantly, Jeff quickens the pace again. He needs to do something _now_.

"Alright, ladies and metrosexuals," a low voice barges over. The camper's stomachs twist watching Sue Sylvester marching towards them. She holds a megaphone in one hand and a protein shake in the other. "We're running the trail today and if I hear one whine, we're running every inch of this camp until your legs fall off and you have to each your own legs for dinner." If Jeff had to guess, that shake is made from the souls of lost children.

"Coach Sue," Mercedes sighs. If you didn't know better, you could've sworn she had already been running that's how exhausted she's become in this heat. She leans against Kurt who's piling the sunscreen on his porcelain skin. She catches her breath, "You can't be serious, it's over a hundred degrees out here."

Sue glances down, letting a small smirk stretch out the side of her lips. She looks back up at Mercedes in a scary lighter tone, "I'll tell you what, I'll let that little complaint go. I forget after losing my ability to sweat from the amount of hairspray that clogged up my pores, I overlook people who still can."

She raises the megaphone, gaining her hard manner again, "So here's a tip, girls, hold your breasts as you run. You'll lose less arm fat, but you'll need it in the winter. Metrosexuals, I doubt there are any actual men here, spread your legs a little when you run. I won't let anyone go just because your testicles retracted back into your body. Now, MOVE!"

The campers flinch back against her boom. She turns around, heading the pack and begins to run. The rest of the group looks to each other in desperation. They don't want this to be happening. "MOVE!" Sue shoats within the megaphone again and the campers are whipped into submission, running behind her.

Exasperated, Nick gapes only moments after the run began. Their feet hit hard on the dirt trail. Jeff, every now and again, feels pokes from rocks and sticks. There doesn't seem to be a breeze anywhere, probably fearful of getting anywhere near Sue. Jeff doesn't blame it.

Finding all of this to be too ridiculous, he tries desperately to keep breathing between words, "She does know this a chorus camp, right?" Jeff nods, chuckling over how wimpy Nick is acting. He finds it to be adorable as he complains on, "How could this help us? I seriously doubt this will help me become a better singer."

"I can hear you back there, Richard Starkey," Sue's voice travels far enough and loud enough to frighten the birds out of the trees. Confused, Nick motions to himself, asking Jeff, who is trying his hardest not to laugh. Sue answers for them, "Yes you, that honker is so big, I was wondering if the British zombie invasion was coming."

"Coach Sylvester," Kurt mentions with perplexity, "Ringo isn't dead and neither is Paul."

"Really?" She shrugs and puts the megaphone back to her lips, "For the smart guy in the back, this little bit of exercise will not only destroy your love handles, it will also build stamina for singing and dancing at the same time, plus that idiotic running around you sometimes do. During this run, you'll need to develop a breathing technique that will allow you to breathe in-between verses." She whirls around, still running, just backwards, with a confident glare to match her undeniable words, "Anybody else want to test me?"

Terrified, the kids only shake their heads, praying Nick's comment didn't count as another whine. If it is, they'll kill him. Not one person thinks she was kidding about that whole eating your own leg thing.

"But, if you want to sing," Coach Sylvester said in a way too sinister to be a good thing, "We'll do it my way. Repeat after me…"

Using her megaphone, she bellows from deep within her chest:

"Left, right, oh left, right, oh left, right, KILL!"

Baffled, the campers don't know what else to do, but repeat as she said. Not with the normal inspirational passion or even with feeling, they sing awkwardly:

"Left, right, oh left, right, oh left, right, KILL!"

"Burn the town and kill the people,  
>William Shuster we hate you.<br>Burn the town and kill the people,  
>William Shuster we hate you."<p>

"Let's go to the grocery store,  
>Where all the grannies shop,<br>Pull out our machetes  
>And begin to chop!"<p>

"Left, right, oh left, right, oh left, right, KILL!  
>Left, right, oh left, right, oh left, right, KILL!"<p>

"Burn the town and kill the people,  
>William Shuster we hate you.<br>Burn the town and kill the people,  
>William Shuster we hate you."<p>

"Let's go to the playground,  
>Where all the kiddies play,<br>Lock and load our M-16s  
>And begin to slay!"<p>

"Left, right, oh left, right, oh left, right, KILL!  
>Left, right, oh left, right, oh left, right, KILL!"<p>

"Burn the town and kill the people,  
>William Shuster we hate you."<br>Burn the town and kill the people,  
>William Shuster we hate you."<p>

As another round of cadences began to unfold, Puck jogs up beside Jeff. He nudges him, keeping his voice low, "Jeff, do me a favor."

Jeff found it extremely hard to argue. For whatever reason, Puck decided not to wear a shirt today and his glistening pecks are rudely getting all in Jeff's face. "Uh, sure, whatever," he mumbles, trying to lose eye contact with a straggling piece of Puck's nipple hair.

He grins wickedly, surprising Jeff with an over the top slap on the back, "You're the man, Jeff." His friendliness makes Jeff choke and gasp for air. Puck, on a mission, overlooks that and explains to him, "You see that girl with her black hair tied in a blue bow?"

Jeff nods, pitifully. She's running next to a girl from Oral Intensity and the Hipsters. Jeff can easily guess which team she's from knowing Puckerman as well as he does. Oh, look at that, he can breath again.

"She's got this huge thing for Warblers, something about you guys being gentlemen."

"Nah," Jeff chuckles, bumping into Nick as they jog, "just Nick. He's got the top hat to prove it."

Embarrassed, Nick forces a laugh. He's trying his very hardest to remain calm with Jeff. They've been doing so great lately. He doesn't want to mess it up. After coming so close to loosing him and getting a taste of what might have come, he's sick to his stomach.

"Jeff," Frustrated—probably sexually—Puck huffs and grows serious, "I just need you to go over there, shove her a little and then act like a douche about it."

"I don't think I can do that," Jeff grimaces, feeling a horrible sensation fester in his gut, "like, _physically_."

"C'mon man, I really need you."

"I think you should do it," Nick encourages, making a small shrug, "it might be good for you to, for once, get a little mean."

In disbelief, Jeff gapes. He's been challenged and his male ego does not like that one bit. He asks of Nick, defiantly, "Are you saying I can't get mean?"

"Oh," Nick nods, giving him a good steady glare, "I'm saying you don't have the guts."

"I'm in," Jeff turns to Puck and runs ahead. He whips back around a moment in jest to sticks his tongue out at Nick. Nick smiles as Puck follows loosely behind the blonde.

Shaking the nerves out from his hands, Jeff makes his way up the trail. The campers are repeating anything Sue is shoating (some things that would make a nun blush), even the girl Puck has his eye on is. Just to get it over with, Jeff ducks his head and barrels through the girls. He pushes more on the pink bowed girl.

The girl stumbles forward, gasping. Embarrassed, she furiously snaps back up, "Hey!"

Going along with it, Jeff turns around, only slowing down, "Hey, girl." He nods to her, pretending he has no idea what's made her so pissed.

Surprised to see who did that, the girl's jaw drops, but still, she shakes her head, "What a jerk."

On schedule, Puck swoops in making some smooth line that Nick can only imagine has the power to melt panties. Nick respects he uses his power for evil. That takes courage.

Looking farther ahead, Nick catches Sebastian make a swoop of his own. He dives in, right next to Jeff, doing some lame, "Oops! I totally didn't mean to pump into you! Sorry, did my muscles scare you?" At least, that's what happened in Nick's head. He believes it's confirmed when Jeff doesn't even look back to him.

That _crustacean_is really starting to piss Nick off.

Only moments ago, Jeff was perfectly ready to go back to Nick, when Sebastian trots over. He's smiling too enthusiastically for someone who's running. He nudges Jeff, happily smiling, "Hey Jeff,"

"Oh," Jeff blinks, honestly not expecting him, "Hey, Sebastian." He is happy to see him. In a weird way, he's grown to like him. Being close to someone in that way forms a nice kind of trust. Innocently, Jeff begins to motion back to Nick, "Do you want to run with-"

Sebastian cuts him off there, "No, don't look at Nick."

"What? Why?" He questions back in a paranoid way that makes him assume there's a bug on his shoulder.

"He wants you to look at him."

"Well, yeah, he's got that kind of face that is good looking."

Sebastian chuckles. This is fun. He has fun when he's with Jeff. It took a while after Jeff's narrow minded view of him lifted and he stopped being such an awkward spazz, he's a funny guy. He's also grown phenomenally as a kisser. That kind of thing makes a person really likable.

"I've been studying how Niff is forming-"

Jeff snorts, "Niff?"

"Your couple name."

"Of course, go on."

"Thank you… I believe you've made Nick too comfortable. In doing so, he doesn't have to try or do anything, but if you stray away just a little, it'll drive him crazy. He'll think about you all the time, how to hang out with you, what would be the right thing to say to you and hopefully, _why_ he wants to be with you so badly."

Respectfully, Jeff soaks in that immaculate theory. "You are very wise."

"I prefer devilishly clever."

Back in the lonely corner Nick has dug for himself (his abandonment did not help the misery he's enduring in this damned heat), he watches Jeff smile and laugh at whatever that asshole spewed out.

He watches Jeff put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

He watches Sebastian's expression and sees where his eyes travel:

Everywhere they shouldn't.

Upfront, Jeff grimaces, bringing his hand back, "You're pretty sweaty. No, sorry that's a lie. You're nasty sweaty."

"I'm sick of this heat," Sebastian frowns, still looking to be in better shape than anyone else here.

"It'd be better in the shade," Jeff mentions, nodding up, "This trail just has to be out in the open."

Trees only run around the edge of the trail. Inside the woods this creates almost a disco ball like effect where only pieces of the light shining through hits the ground and trees in patches.

"C'mon," Sebastian whispers and takes Jeff's forearm, making Nick want to vomit. Sebastian encourages him with that perfect toothy grin. It stirs something up in Jeff. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay," Jeff smiles, letting himself be taken off the trails. They run into the woods, being hit with the small pieces of light.

"Where is he going?" Nick whispers, worriedly.

A little farther behind, just as the other kids who noticed do, Blaine watches the two boys run off. Concerned, he looks to Nick. It pains him to see Nick look that betrayed.

Finding a second wind, he catches up to Nick. Being his boyfriend, Blaine feels Kurt will take his aggressions out on him, so he's trying desperately to avoid that. Arriving to Nick, he tries to be as pleasant as he can without being annoying. "Hey, man," He smiles going with a casual approach, "What's up with Jeff, huh? Running off like that."

Nick looks at Blaine, his grimace deepening on sight. He doesn't want to talk about it with him. He probably never has problems with Kurt. They're just the perfect couple not like him and…

Catching it, Nick embarrasses himself, turning a deep cherry red. Well, he already was from the heat and running, but he really is blushing.

For a moment, he just thought of him and Jeff as a couple, like Blaine and Kurt are, but… but they're not. They're not… so it doesn't matter if Nick doesn't want Jeff to hang around trouble like Sebastian. It doesn't even matter Nick doesn't want Jeff to get hurt or that Nick wants Jeff to only smile like that from something he says.

"I think I'm losing him," Nick finally said what is on his mind. Putting it in the open like that did nothing to help. It didn't get off his chest, the problem only burrowed deeper.

Blaine's happy façade fades fast. He glances down, knowing it's about time. Nick and Jeff need to get together. It's painful watching two people who like each other and are perfect for each other, not get together. Summers are good for this kind of thing though. Hearts almost plan romance around this time as if it were in season.

"Fall back," Blaine instructs Nick, glancing backwards to avoid running into the other campers. He slows down and waits for Nick in the back, despite his evasion of eye contact.

He doesn't want a confession from Nick. It'd be wasted on Blaine. He just wants to help. Blaine asks him, a good starting off point, "Why do you think you're losing him? Jeff thinks the world of you."

"Well," Nick chuckles darkly, "There are other worlds in the universe."

Blaine knows what that meant and it shocks him. He can't believe it, "You think Jeff would pick Sebastian over you?"

"Lately, it seems like that."

"They're only friends, as weird as that is. If anything _that_ should be the hard thing to believe."

"How do you know?"

"How do you?"

Stubbornly staying displeased, Nick looks away.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine questions Nick, knowing this is always the case, "Have you even asked him? Yourself?" He nudges Nick, trying to get a look from him. Only barely does Nick eye ball him. Blaine chuckles in his shrug, "You'd be surprised what you'd find out."

Nick understands what Blaine is saying, except, not all surprises are nice ones.

xXx

"Coach Sylvester will kill us," Jeff laughs, struggling to keep up with Sebastian's speed. They can't stop until they're comfortably out of sight.

"She won't find out," Sebastian announces, losing his breath fast.

"Are you kidding? The third eye on the back of her head is probably still watching us."

Sebastian snorts and stumbles around to a halt. Jeff follows his lead and thanks God he finally stopped. He can just feel the layers of sweat and heat coat over his skin. He's only surviving off the adrenaline rush. Heaving for some breath, Jeff sighs as he drops to the ground. The rocks and tree limbs stick into his hands and when he lays, they cling into his back. It's not terrible. He's just happy to have stopped all the running.

"Any room for me?" Sebastian jokes smoothly, motioning next to Jeff.

"Oh, yeah," Jeff smiles back, brushing some sticks to the side, "saved you a spot."

"You're a gentleman, Jeff."

Letting the relaxation take over, Sebastian happily groans as he sits down. All his muscles cheer with relief and Sebastian lies completely down, even sitting takes too much effort. Casually, he slides his arm under Jeff's neck, ignoring the light scrapping.

To get comfortable, Jeff scoots closer into his chest, resting his heads there. Sebastian brings around his arm on top of him. He sighs looking up at the trees, seeking the blue hidden behind it and the clouds. "The shade is nice…"

"Mm, hm," Jeff hums. He glances up at Sebastian, seeing the glow in his intense green eyes. Sebastian notices and drops his head on the ground, looking at him. With his free hand, he tenderly brushes the tuffs of blonde out from his face, staring in Jeff's own beautiful browns. He rests his hand there, keeping their eyes locked.

"I wouldn't do that," Jeff grins, "I'm probably really sweaty there."

"I'll risk it…"

That voice, that calm almost soft voice twists at Jeff's nerves. He knows himself now, how he fidgets uncomfortably and his eye contact flickers back and forth. He's nervous from the anticipation, but calm knowing its Sebastian, a friend. He gets self-conscious too. He wonders if his breath is okay and if his lips are too chapped. Would it bother him if he licked his lips to moisten them?

Sebastian knows him a little differently. He sees how adorable Jeff is when his little thought process runs wild. He treasures the nervous look between his brows right before they kiss. His lack of confident makes him suddenly timid and shy, opposite of how he really is. It's sweet. He likes it.

_Lesson one_, Jeff thinks, _lean_.

Remembering the advice to breath from his nose, Jeff begins to do so, despite its shaking. Earlier that week he thought he was going to suffocate in Sebastian's mouth… that would have been a weird story to explain to his parents.

Slowly, as timid as Sebastian deems, Jeff extends his neck forward. It makes Sebastian smile for a moment in a strange happiness. This scares him. He wanted something so simple, nothing really and now... well, he's trying not to think about it.

To end his self made torture, Sebastian quickly meshes his lips onto Jeff's. Surprised, Jeff opens his eyes, wondering if he's alright. Sebastian goes out and back in, trying to kiss him right. Jeff feels right and relaxes again. On top of his arm, Jeff is forced closer to Sebastian as he cradles his neck and head. Caressing his hand a little, Jeff touches Sebastian's hand on his cheek before taking it.

Sebastian licks Jeff's for him, begging for entry. Jeff tilts his head into the ground, dipping his tongue around Sebastian. Getting excited, Sebastian huffs roughly, squeezing Jeff, clutching his hair, the nice softness captured between his fingers. Sebastian breaks the kiss just as Jeff pants, heatedly. He dives back in, to Jeff's neck, giving him a wet kiss before nipping the tender skin there.

Jeff moans, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, stirring against him. He breathes into his ear, causing a tremble that excites Sebastian. Jeff notices it, wanting to keep Sebastian where he is. He licks up Sebastian's ear, making him pause and shut his eyes as he shudders with Jeff sucking onto his earlobe. A tightness grows in his pants that Jeff shares.

As if challenged, Sebastian growls and rolls Jeff onto his back. He kisses him once more, before laying Jeff completely back. Sweetly, he whispers, enchanted by the blonde, "I don't remember teaching you that."

His smile makes Jeff smiling, dismissing the redness in his cheeks, "You did, just unconsciously."

"Ah," he exhales, laying a gentle little kiss on Jeff's lips. Jeff continues to smile, liking this gentleness. As Sebastian opens his eyes, seeing this smile, his stomach knots. For a moment he allowed himself to care and slipped up. He shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous. _It's time to get our relationship on the right course_, Sebastian only tells himself.

"It's time I teach you something else," Sebastian utters, trying to mask his defeat by making it seem like some sort of sexual sigh. Jeff blinks, not really knowing how to answer that. Half of him thinks that may have even been rhetorical anyways. Sebastian goes on to warn, "It's a big step. Not sex, no, but…"

By big step, he probably means more than kissing lips and licking ears.

_Well,_ Jeff thinks, _a few things are getting big here so it might not be such a terrible thing to explore… they do have the tools for it, for whatever it is._

Jeff studies his friend's face, reaching up to brush some of the dirt off his cheek. "I," he starts, loosing his voice for a moment. Maybe he is a little nervous. He sighs for himself and gains enough strength to accept it, "I trust you…"

Wickedly, Sebastian grins. What was he thinking? Letting _feelings_—he shudders at the thought—get in the way of what truly matters: Two hot dudes going at it.

Sebastian takes Jeff's neck within hands and locks their lips together. He sucks in his hot breathe, tasting the excitement and it tickles his insides. Carefully, Sebastian's hand

Slowly, Sebastian runs his hand down Jeff's chest, clutching the end of the boy's shirt. Unlatching from each other's mouths, Jeff let's Sebastian peel his shirt off. He drops it behind him. Looking back, Sebastian freezes, admiring Jeff's normally secretive skin. The way his torso curves in, then letting out for his smooth hips and the way his white skin is being hit by the random patches of the sun's golden light, its enticing enough, Sebastian has to lick his lips to stop the drool. Seductively, Sebastian's eyes make that intense stare into Jeff's and heat flourish in his chest.

"Pop quiz," Sebastian sneers devilishly holding this cocky half smile on one side of his lips. "Tell me what to do," His eyes and fingertips linger to hint the blushing blonde and to tease him a little as he strokes over Jeff's nipple.

Unintentionally, Jeff pants, "_Ah_" breathlessly, as he flinches from the touch. "I thought," Jeff swallows, trying to stop his voice from trembling. "We were doing something new." He's trying to get out of it. This lesson in particular was the most embarrassing, especially when it was his turn.

Honestly, under Sebastian like this and secured between his arms, he just wants this to start before he goes crazy.

Chuckling into it, Sebastian dips down to kiss Jeff's neck. He makes small little pecks that take Jeff's breathe away. He shudders and Sebastian comes back up. He takes off his own shirt, tossing it to the side.

"We are," Sebastian finally answers, "I'm just building up to it. It's called setting the mood."

Painfully slow, Sebastian tilts his head and smooches Jeff, rolling his tongue around his. "Well," Sebastian asks again, making a trail of kisses from his chin down to his neck then collar bone, "What," kiss, "do," kiss, "I," kiss, "do?" His last kiss lingers before he breaks away.

"Mm," Jeff purrs, childishly as he closes his eyes, "Don't make me say it."

Sebastian stops, glancing upward, his cheek to chest. He smiles at him, eyebrows raised. Jeff peeks out, making a mistake. It's the anticipation that kills him and seeing that face puts him on the edge. He shuts them instantly, forcing himself, "U-use your..."

"My what?" Sebastian eggs him on, sliding his hands up and down Jeff's sides. "Tell me."

"Use your tongue," Jeff blurts, reddening his cheeks. His stomach churns at such an embarrassing statement. This is exactly what he can't handle about Sebastian.

"Where?" He snickers.

"My… m-my nipples."

"Yes, sir," Sebastian smiles, feeling his dick twitch with excitement. He wants it bad.

As he's told, Sebastian licks the tip of the pink little nip, almost flicking it with his tongue. His free hand grabs at the other lonely nipple, squeezing it between his fingers.

Unconsciously, Jeff gasps out as he gets his hands through Sebastian's hair, just wanting to grab at something. "Use your whole mouth!"

Opening his mouth, he lays his tongue on Jeff's hardening nipple. He rolls his tongue around the tip, causing Jeff to jerk and yelp, "_Ah! Yes!_"

He sucks onto it, kissing it before he moves to the others, switching his hands. His last free hand, he uses it to glide down towards Jeff's pants button. He undoes them, being slow with the zipper so Jeff would notice, but the only thing he notices is Sebastian's hand brushing over his cock that trembles on contact. Involuntarily, Jeff's hips jerk and he covers his mouth to hide his yelp.

"Don't," Sebastian utters, taking Jeff's hand from his mouth, "Don't. I want to hear you," he begs, kissing his chest again. Intertwining their hands, he rubs his knee against Jeff's warm crotch, up and down, letting it quiver finding the sweet delight. Jeff's back instantly arches and he squeezes Sebastian's hand tightly.

This happens every time. He loses control to this delicious warmth berating his body. His hips move as if it were a reflex. Letting go, Sebastian puts his hand on Jeff's waistband, pulling it down. Jeff raises his butt and then kicks off the pants as fast as he can. Sebastian tosses it by his shirt. He smiles at the Mountain Dew boxers, but moves quickly, sick of waiting. "Ready for your next lesson?"

"_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes_," Jeff pants, sprawled out on the ground helplessly. He nods, stopping himself from being too much of a dork.

He smiles, getting his hands back on Jeff's body. Yanking on the boxer's elastic, he waits for Jeff to move them for permission. Jeff nods again, allowing Sebastian to pull them off. Jeff can't look. Sebastian has looked before and is looking now, but Jeff cannot handle looking at Sebastian looking at his erection. It's too embarrassing.

Sebastian pulls up Jeff legs, caressing them so he doesn't feel alarmed. His knees are bent with his feet firmly planted on the ground. Sliding his fingertips over the soft skin on his thigh, Sebastian explains, "Lesson eight, blow jobs."

"Wha?" Jeff huffs, unsure he heard him right.

"Blow jobs: pleasuring someone with your mouth. Tip one," He sneers receiving a good kick watching how red Jeff can turn, it ranges from Hello Kitty Pink to a deep red rose, "fold your lips around your teeth to avoid scratching your teeth against your lover's dick. Let me show you…"

Jeff watches Sebastian drop to his elbows before him. He normally doesn't look, but he just can't look away. He's not even sure this is actually happening, but Sebastian takes Jeff's wet cock in his palm, feeling it tremble. Jeff drops his head back, wanting to leap out of his skin into this sweet surrender, "_Oh, god_." He moans, sucking on his bottom lip.

Toying with him, Sebastian breathes onto him before licking it up from the bottom. Sebastian sucks him into his mouth, taking his own advice. Jeff opens his mouth, moaning loudly on the verge of screaming. His arms stiffening, Jeff's hands search the ground, one finds a stick to grasp onto. He squeezes it, feeling a surge run through his body, "_Oh!_"

Sebastian releases his hand and goes in deeper between the boy's legs. As Jeff moans out, Sebastian quickens his pace in response, almost roughly. Jeff's breathing becomes heavy and irregularly quick as if he were a dog in heat.

And then, he feels it, that sweet pressure building up in his crotch. "I'm gonna cum!" He gasps out, "_shit_, I'm gonna-" The sensation explodes and the aftershock runs through his arms to the tips of his toes. When he cries out, Sebastian ducks out and moves around his legs, kissing his neck. Jeff's hands snap the stick in two and he holds onto Sebastian, his body jerking up and down. His cries travel through the empty woods as he shoots off and Jeff feels like he's been squeezed like a lemon by the hands of an angel.

He sighs, trying to find his breath again. Jeff hugs Sebastian's neck and kisses his cheek. Unable to stop himself, Sebastian smiles, almost embarrassed. He embraces the boy back and closes his eyes to soak up this small giddy moment he's not accustomed to. Maybe, he wouldn't mind learning something new.

"Now you," Jeff whispers in Sebastian's ear, causing shivers up the brunette's back.

Letting him lead, Jeff pushes Sebastian back up to his butt. He wants to do this, but on his knees, Jeff's hands still tremble unbuttoning Sebastian's shorts. It's pitiful really and Sebastian can' handle it in his heart—which he finds to be very gross—and his groan. Desperately, Sebastian kisses Jeff's forehead, putting his hands over his, helping him pull his pants down. He shimmies out of them, one pants leg still hooked around his ankle.

Jeff swallows hard, still feeling exasperated and flushed. He never imagined this to be happening. He doesn't feel at all prepared for this, but he wants to do this for Sebastian. Nervously, Jeff reaches out, touching Sebastian's skin, caressing his way down and sliding his fingers inside his shorts.

Embarrassed, Jeff bites his lip, holding Sebastian's large piece. It's hot and sweats in his creamy hand. "_Mm_," Sebastian moans, rubbing Jeff's neck.

Jeff takes a breathe, closes his eyes and sucks Sebastian into his mouth. "Teeth!" Sebastian quickly reminds him, flinching a little.

In a panic, Jeff pulls out and fixes his lips. With his confidence shaken, he slides it back in his mouth, slowly, unsure of how to truly do it. He just cocks his head back and forth. It's not enough. Frustrated, Sebastian groans deep from his chest and grabs Jeff's head. He pushes his head deeper, letting him back out. He wants, no, needs to feel Jeff's tongue slide against him and that intense friction, trying to light his fire.

Sebastian huffs, pushing Jeff to go faster. "_Mm_," Jeff whines upset over the sudden pace, but stays with it, digging his hands in the ground for balance.

"Ah, fuck!" The sensation shakes Sebastian and he has to let go of Jeff to hold himself up. Longingly, he whispers, "Jeff."

Unexpectedly, a loud noise jumps from the camp grounds. The boys could care less and can barely hear it anyways. The Colonel's voice pours from the P.A system, "attention all campers."

"Fuck!" Sebastian spouts, jerking involuntarily, enjoying the bite of pleasure.

"I want to go over the PDA rule here at camp STARZ," The Colonel announces, "There is no public displays of affections and there shouldn't be anything going on in private either." Sebastian chuckles, through his panting. If only he knew.

The Colonel warns the campers, "I don't care if you're straight, gay, bisexual or in love with a tree. Stop it. Don't touch each other."

"_Ah!_" Sebastian yells out, about to blow, "I'm gonna cum!"

There is no way he wants it, so Jeff pops out and drops his head on Sebastian's chest, using his hand to finish Sebastian off. He goes faster. Sebastian can't take it, he cries out and he shoots off like a cannon. Jeff smiles at him as Sebastian's heavy breathing calms down.

Eventually, Sebastian looks back into his eyes and snorts, "Did you hear that?"

xXx

_So_ that's what happened!

Sorry there wasn't a lot of Niff, but trust me, this scene was actually important. This leads to something else and other things that I, of course, don't want to ruin.

Thanks for sticking around! Comment and Rate, while you're at it ;)


	5. Chapter 5: A Resentful Moment

**Author's Note: **

Blargh…

I don't really know what to say… It's longer again, but that has more to do with the musical performances (I will admit I gave up on the second one, even though I love the song to pieces. I keep listening to it on a loop).

If there's anything that's really different it's all the teenage angst. I had to scrub it off with a loofah to get it off, after writing it, there was so much. JK (?)

Hopefully, I threw in some good laughs too.

Janeiina: Why thank you, that is very kind of you. XOXOX to you too.

TribeGeneral65: Telling me I have "well-developed" characters is the best compliment anyone can ever give me. I think the characters in a story is the most important element possible, so I really want to thank you: Thank you

MelAnderson: You make me very happy. I saw your comment and was all like, "damn that's long." I'm really really really, you know, like really happy you love my fanfic. I hope it ends (not that it ends in this one) the way you want it to.

Well… here we go:

xXx

**Chapter Five: A Resentful Moment**

Jeff turns white as every organ in his body becomes completely and utterly: _horrified_. "You don't think the Colonel knows, do you?"

"If you keep yelling, he will," Sebastian teases him, not really taking this seriously. What is that fat colonel going to do to him? Nothing. So, no, he isn't particularly concerned at all.

Extremely concerned, Jeff whips his basketball shorts at Sebastian who flinches away as he laughs. Jeff snaps at him, "This isn't something to joke about!" He only has his Mountain Dew boxers on while Sebastian is pulling up his shorts. Sebastian takes a moment to make a mental picture of Jeff's lewd state, wickedly making an unconscious grin. He can't help it. He couldn't find room to pack his porn.

"We're fine," Sebastian tries to comfort him, feeling a little disappointed when he began putting his shorts back on. "There are dozens of campers here who probably have a thing…" Sebastian catches the distress lacing Jeff's face. He's terrified over this… _this is about Nick_, Sebastian figures out, _he doesn't want Nick to find out._ Breathlessly, he mutters the last part, "going on."

Jeff's frown deepens, "Your calmness about this is really alarming." Sebastian doesn't laugh and pulls his shirt on.

Completely oblivious to Sebastian's spiraling cloud of teenage angst, Jeff turns around to find his shirt... he stares at the ground, petrified. "Sebastian," he utters, at a loss of any emotion.

"What?"

"Sebastian."

"_What?_"

"Sebastian."

"What? What? I'm right here, I haven't gone anywhere!"

"Sebastian, there's cum all over my shirt and I don't know who's it is, but I really want to punch you in the wiener for it."

Sebastian blinks, taking time to process it. Hearing it in his mind again, Sebastian shakes his head and moves over towards Jeff. He rests his hand on his shoulder to look at what he's blabbering about, "What are you-?" He stops himself, seeing his answer.

There, on the ground, is Jeff's once perfectly fine T-shirt is covered in someone's milky jizz. "Oh my god!" Sebastian laughs, gingerly picking it up with two fingers, "That's hilarious."

Defeated, Jeff groans, asking the world who seems to hate him, "What am I going to do now?" He rubs his face, wondering if he can manually rub out this frustration. To think, he was so happy a moment ago and that happiness just went around and bit him in the ass.

"Oh, you don't want to wear it? It's so nicely accessorized now-"

Instantly, Jeff smacks Sebastian's arm around. Sebastian just laughs about it and tosses it. You know you're in a really good relationship when hitting someone produces a happy feeling. Jeff is about to hit him again when Sebastian flinches, "Calm down!" Sebastian raises his hands for defense, "Calm down."

He backs away, giving Jeff a teasing look. Pulling the shirt off his own back, he hands it to Jeff, "You can take my shirt."

"No," Jeff refuses, instantly, "No way."

"Why not?" Sebastian snorts, thinking how ridiculous Jeff is being. He's trying to help. He wiggles the shirt in front of Jeff's face, singing to him encouragingly, "It's completely cum free and it covers that hickey I put above your ass-"

Jeff tears the shirt from his hand, furiously snapping at him again, "I told you not to put that there!"

His rage just bounces off Sebastian's happy exterior, thinking back to that wonderful night. "I wanted to give you a real tramp stamp."

Jeff just groans in response and puts the blue, Warbler colored T-shirt on. It's obviously too big for him, almost giving him that one shoulder look. Sebastian smiles, shyly. _He looks cute_, he thinks, hating himself for thinking that. He wishes he hadn't, but his mind has a mind of its own.

Stopping himself from anymore troubling thoughts, Sebastian sighs and rubs his head, "Let's go."

"Isn't it a little obvious, though?" Jeff asks, not really meaning anything by it. He couldn't know it would affect Sebastian at all. He just mentions, "You and I leaving together," Sebastian looks away, feeling an aggravation itch inside his head and Jeff isn't soothing it, not one bit, "I'm wearing your shirt and you don't have one. People will get the idea we're together-"

"FINE!" Sebastian shoats heatedly, throwing his hands in the air. He doesn't want to hear another word. He doesn't want to spend another second looking into Jeff's eyes and knowing only Nick is behind them. Jeff is taken back, stuck to the ground in his confusion. He watches Sebastian stomp away, hearing him yell, "I'll go first! _Happy?_"

"Sebastian!" Jeff calls after him, not knowing what else to do. He doesn't know what happened there. Everything seemed so fine and suddenly he just went off like that. He has no idea what he said or did to upset him. He's nervous to do anything else. Without knowing it, he may aggravate him again…

Hands in his pockets, Sebastian walks through the woods, brooding. He did not want to like Jeff. There was not a single moment when he wished to be in a relationship… but that's just the way it is, isn't it? Fate just loves to fuck with people that way: Let's do the exact opposite of what this person wants! _For fun!_

Maybe he's supposed to learn something from this and discover he has a heart or whatever, but we all know that's just a load of crap and it really does suck. The only thing he knows is that Jeff is crazy about Nick, not him. So, he needs to stop these feelings from evolving the only way he knows how:

To sing them.

Jumping onto the sidewalk, Sebastian stares up at the sky. The sun still beams down on him, almost pestering him. Without music or back up, Sebastian makes himself vulnerable for one last time, singing softly:

"_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed_

_Turn down these voices inside my head…_"

It hurts. He could've had a chance with Jeff. Sebastian is a good looking guy and nice, sort of, when he wants to be. If he had the chance he could've treated Jeff right, better than Nick has at the least. Growing frustrated, he sings louder:

"_Lay down with me tell me no lies _

_Just hold me close don't patronize—don't patronize me_"

It's crazy. He's the underdog here. Doesn't the underdog normally win? He closes his eyes, soaking the words in, forcing himself to hear them.

"_Cause I can't make you love me_," He takes a breath, hearing his voice crack. He feels overwhelmed by the devastation. He looks down, sadly, "_if you don't_…"

He forces the power back in his voice. He wants this out of his system, even if he has to rip it out and hurl it to the ground:

"_You can't make your heart feel something it won't_

_Here in the dark in these final hours _

_I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
>But you won't, no you won't <em>

'_Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't_…"

He barely murmurs the last line, reflecting upon it… singing is a great tool, but sometimes it's not enough. Songs reveal the pain, but it's not like they take it all away. So he'll sing. Sebastian will keep singing. He'll sing all the songs until one finally works.

xXx

Being extremely careful, Jeff makes like James Bond and gets out of there smoothly. He went down paths no one was using and snuck around, behind buildings. The only people who noticed him were some Vocal Adrenaline kids and he couldn't care less about them.

For the first time, the crummy shack of 2B feels like a safe haven, not a disgusting cesspool… okay, it is a disgusting cesspool, but his stomach isn't as upset to see it as it normally is.

He walks through the door, making it creaks sharply. From the living area, Nick perks up. Minding his own business, he was just sitting on the itchy couch in silence, waiting for Jeff to get back in a completely non-creepy way—at least in his head. He stands up, moving towards the noise maker.

"Jeff?" Nick calls out, suddenly growing nervous. He's been pumping himself up to confront Jeff and ask him about everything… but this is what happens when he's around Jeff, everything just flies out the window and he doesn't know what to do with himself. Nick really does think singing is the only thing he understands.

In their room, Jeff freezes. _Shit!_ He has to change his shirt, like now! No! Like five seconds ago! Desperately, Jeff lunges for his suit case, fumbling for the zipper.

"Are you okay?" Nick questions, catching the oddity. He was about to ask more questions (because that's the only way he can seem to communicate with him lately) when he realizes it: Jeff wasn't wearing that shirt earlier. Someone was though…

Finally, Nick doesn't ask a question. He has something to say, "That's Sebastian's shirt."

"Uh, yeah," Jeff mumbles awkwardly, taking the shirt off. Nick eyes followed it to the ground. He crosses his arms. Jeff can't look at him, finding another T-shirt, a simple Nike one.

Stirring in the quiet tension, Jeff looks at Nick, waiting for something else. Maybe another reaction from him can help Jeff think of another excuse. He's running out of ideas. However, Nick stays still, watching Jeff. His cold face, burns an icey hole in Jeff's chest. Hesitantly, Jeff tells Nick softly, "When we were running in the woods-"

"Skipping class," Nick added in spitefully.

Understandingly, Jeff only nods and moves on, even more unsure of himself, "Yes, and when we were, I ran by a tree and a, um branch ripped a whole in my shirt."

"Which proceeded to Sebastian taking off his shirt? For you, _of course_."

"Um, yeah that's all." Jeff turns around. He doesn't want to see Nick glaring at him anymore. He's never asked for one, so he's pretty sure that's going back to the store. Besides, if he can't seem him, Jeff can make up Nick's expression like a nice, not-mad-at-Jeff-at-all-kind-of-face.

Without thinking, Jeff takes off Sebastian's shirt and tosses it on his bed.

In life, everyone has this crystal clear moment of pure dread, whether it's just before presenting a speech to the entire class, when the birth control fails, or in Nick's case, it's the moment he spots a hickey on his best friend's lower back.

"Oh my god," Nick said breathlessly, dropping his arms. He can't handle this. His fear is coming true and it's too much, the room is spinning. He stumbles back in need of sitting down, "You're with him aren't you?"

Jeff put on the new shirt quickly, looking back at Nick, "What are you talking about?"

"It explains it, how you're always hanging out with and the shirt thing-"

"My shirt got dirty!"

Nick's eyes flicker, feeling that painful blow hit him right where it hurts, his heart. He spoke steadily, controlling the urge to say something he shouldn't, "I thought you said it ripped…"

"I-it did." Jeff wouldn't even believe him—and with good reason.

Nick stops controlling himself, letting the disappointment paint his face. There was a time, Nick remembers, when Jeff didn't sneak around him. If anything, he snuck around to reach Nick… he's pulling away. It makes Nick feel empty and worthless, because he's always felt like somebody with Jeff. He's been _his_ guy. It's as if a piece of him is dying and Jeff can read that, which kills him.

Jeff flinches back, seeing how let down Nick is. He doesn't want to deal with this. It was so much easier when nobody knew this, when he never had to talk about it. He turns the conversation around, growing agitated, "You know what? I don't appreciate all the accusations. You have no right to talk to me like this, so if you'd move…"

In a huff and fists clenched, Jeff strides towards the door. He keeps his head down, avoiding eye contact. Nick isn't having it. Feeling a second wind, he slams his hand against the door frame, trapping Jeff in.

Jeff blinks, jumping a little in his skin.

Is it sad that kind of turned him on?

He rids himself of the thought quickly, remembering he's mad at Nick.

Eyes narrowing, Nick leans in closer into the blonde's face, making sure he establishes how serious he is. "You're not going anywhere, until you tell me the truth."

Jeff thinks back to Sebastian's lesson on how to control the conversation:

Nick is definitely controlling the conversation.

"Maybe instead of berating me," Jeff glares back, trying to force his bravery. In reality, he's crumbling inside. He doesn't want to fight. Even what seems to be Jeff bawling his fists is really his attempt to stop himself from trembling. He asks of Nick, "why not ask yourself why this is bothering you so much?"

"Don't change the subject!" Nick accidentally shoats. He can't help it. He's just so sick of it.

_HE'S SO STUBBORN!_ Jeff screams in his mind. This is jealously! He is totally jealous! But he doesn't dare accuse him of it. He does exactly what he's told, getting riled up by Nick's inane ability to avoid his feelings by focusing on what could destroy them. "Fine," Jeff lifts his hands in defeat, right on that line between a stern conversation and a straight up screaming match, "Fine. I'll tell you. No, I'm not _with_ Sebastian. But yes! We've fooled around-"

Nick rolls his eyes and scoffs. He cannot believe what he's hearing.

That's it. Out of everything, that was offensive. Jeff's tone rises, trying to be firm, "I don't like him that way. We're just friends and he was helping me out-"

"Oh?" Nick snorts, "Is that what he told you?"

"Yes!" He shouts, "And I believe him, because I trust him!"

"He's just using you!" Nick yells back, attempting to get through to Jeff.

"Maybe! Maybe, he was! But so was I, Nick! I desperately needed to feel wanted and I reached out to him, because he was the only person I knew who would reach back…" His voice cracks. No, he can't cry, not here. Jeff, his voice wavering slightly, stops yelling, "Does that make me pathetic? Yeah," he chuckles darkly as he grows wearisome "yeah, it does, but I don't regret it. Sebastian was there when I needed him." He bites his lip, holding back his tears. He wants Nick to comfort him, to tell him he isn't pathetic.

Surprised, Nick takes a step back. So, he's not Jeff's guy. When Jeff needed someone, he didn't turn to Nick. If anything he was an after thought… He thought he'd never see the day. Nick shakes his head, turning from Jeff, "I have to go practice with Rachael."

"What?" Jeff questions breathlessly. He just laid his heart on the floor and Nick is just going to ignore it? "You can't leave," He begs Nick.

"Why not?" He throws back bitterly, "apparently, you found someone better."

"I didn't-!" Jeff began to fight back, but stops. There's no getting through to him. Jeff takes it back, "Actually, no, Nick I think you should leave."

"Great."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Then go."

"I am."

"Great."

"Fine," Nick huffs under his breath, stomping his way towards the door.

Jeff stays put, refusing to look at him. "Good!" He shouts just before Nick slams the door behind him.

Jeff is starting to believe there's never been a person filled with so much frustration before in the history of forever. That may have been a selfish statement, but he doesn't give a crap, HE'S FRUSTRATED!

Emotions like these needs to be released. He rolls back on the wall, his bent leg jittering anxiously. He sings deeply from his chest. Opening it, his jaw feels tight and ready to let loose:

"_Hey baby won't you look my way  
>I can be your new addiction"<em>

He turns into the bunk room, strutting towards his bed. He swings around a bed post, leaning off of it by one hand:

"_Hey baby what you gotta say?  
>All you're giving me is fiction<em>"

He stands up, still holding the post. He sees Sebastian there and that smirk of his. Maybe he did have ulterior motives, but he's a person. Jeff knows Sebastian needed something too. He honestly hopes he found it underneath all the bullshit. He caresses the wood, leaning deeply into it as if for a kiss:

"_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
>I found out that everybody talks<br>Everybody talks, everybody talks_"

He swirls back around, slamming his back into the wood, his hands over his head. He's done holding everything back. He'll sing as loud as the passion commands it:

"_It started with a whisper!  
>And that was when I kissed her<br>And then she made my lips hurt!_"

Jeff slides down the pole, squeezing his eyes shut:

"_I could hear the chit chat  
>Take me to your love shack<em>"

He stands back up, sliding his feet around to dance. It uses his excitement and frustrations in a way that doesn't completely suck.

"_Mamas always gotta back track  
>When everybody talks back<em>"

Catching his eye, Jeff glides his hand towards Nick's bed. _Nick_. Jeff bets, if Nick would just let go and finally realize all the good they could do, he'd stop being so difficult. Though, Jeff feels like if they were already in a relationship, they might have skipped over something they really need to learn. He just wishes Nick wasn't such a slow leanrer. He holds Nick's pillow in his hand, lifting it:

"_Hey honey you could be my drug  
>You could be my new prescription<em>"

He squeezes it tighter, spinning around with it. All Jeff's logic is great and everything, but the fact of the matter is, Jeff really wants to play tonsil hockey with Nick until their brains turn into mush. That simple.

"_Too much could be an overdose!  
>All this trash talk make me itchin<br>Oh my my  
>Everybody talks, everybody talks<br>Everybody talks, too much_"

Jeff runs like mad to the living area, jumping onto the couch. He dances with the pillow, yearning for the time Nick would actually be there.

"_It started with a whisper!  
>And that was when I kissed her<br>And then she made my lips hurt!  
>I could hear the chit chat<br>Take me to your love shack  
>Mamas always gotta back track<br>When everybody talks back_"

Calming down, Jeff falls back on the couch. He smells the sweet scent lurking inside Nick's pillow. He fills himself up of it.

_"Never thought I'd live  
>To see the day<br>When everybody's words got in the way_

_Hey sugar show me all your love_  
><em>All you're giving me is friction<em>  
><em>Hey sugar what you gotta say?"<em>

With a smile, Jeff throws the pillow up and ducks away, off the couch. Everything he's learned from being a Warbler has helped him, but this time, it's his time. He's ready for it now:

"It started with a whisper  
>And that was when I kissed her<br>And then she made my lips hurt  
>I could hear the chit chat<br>Take me to your love shack  
>Mamas always gotta back track<br>When everybody talks back

Everybody talks  
>Everybody talks<br>Everybody talks  
>Everybody talks<br>Everybody talks  
>Everybody talks...back<p>

It started with a whisper  
>And that was when I kissed her<p>

Everybody talks  
>Everybody talks...back"<p>

xXx

It's the next day and the campers in cabin 2B don't know what to make of it. Blaine however knew. He knew what it meant when Nick avoided eye contact from Jeff. He noticed the way Jeff bit his lips as if he wanted to keep something locked in. He understood the reason why the air is so thick and tense, as the two best friends dressed in silence.

Kind of annoyed by it, Puck leans over to the ever so friendly Hayden from the Hipsters, and asks him, "Do you know what's going on?"

Hayden frowns. He didn't notice anything was wrong. In fact, he enjoyed the silence. "Peace," he finally answers bitterly, "until you ruined it."

Prissy, the boy turns away and makes towards the bathroom. Even if he won't notice, Puck flicks him off. It's more of something he did for himself, rather than for Hayden's enjoyment.

Without a word, Nick moves past everyone and leaves the cabin. Jeff can't believe him. Nick can't ignore him forever and he'll make sure of that. If it comes down to it, Jeff will literally just jump him and it's really hard to ignore something like that.

Too aggravated to vent, just as Hayden leaves the bathroom, Jeff shoves past him and slams the door behind him. The whole room flinches. Puck thinks for a moment, wondering if he can answer this himself… he can't. He's never been an expert on this sort of thing.

Curious, Puck just asks Blaine, "Are Jeff and Nick, together or something, like in a gay way?"

Blaine chuckles, slicking back the loose curl out of his face, "Oh, no, that'd be too easy."

xXx

By the time Appreciating the Classics class came, Jeff finds himself alone. He steps into the door way, seeing Nick at the end of the row with only enough room for Rachel to sit next to him.

_Smooth_, Jeff thinks, feeling more annoyed, _that isn't obvious at all_.

Strangely, he finds Sebastian in-between two other people. He catches Sebastian's stare and mouths the words, "Are you mad at me?"

He shakes his head, but leaves it only at that.

Jeff glumly drags his feet to an open seat. He plops down, melting into the plastic chair. He didn't even notice Santana next to him. Her brow furrowed, she thinks Jeff has lost his little mind. "What do you think you're doing?" She questions him skeptically.

Too upset to care, Jeff rolls his head her way, letting it droop on the chair. "I'm just sitting here. How am I offending you?"

"Creamsicle," She chuckles with a false sense of comfort and warmth, "just your face offends me."

That's it.

Jeff sits up, letting her have it. If she wanted a fight, by all means, it is all hers. "Santana, I don't care. I honestly don't, because everything you say, as a stranger to me, can't hold a candle to something nasty someone I actually like says…"

Nick perks up. He's been aware of Jeff since he entered the room. He listens in, carefully.

"Tell me, I suck," Jeff encourages her, "go ahead. I don't care. It just makes you look bad as a person, not me. I'm not going to call you names back because being nasty can't possibly make you happy. You're just running away from whatever your problem is and you're taking it out on me."

Slumping, Nick rubs his face. He's embarrassed. Nick knows Jeff isn't just talking to her.

"Besides," Jeff snaps, feeling the need to yell, at least a little, "Didn't your mother ever tell you, if you don't have something nice to say, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL?" He gives her one last hard look before crossing his arms and burrowing back into his chair.

"Jeez," Santana sighs, taken back by Jeff's mental breakdown, "What crawled up your ass?"

His wit outshines his need to be pissed as Jeff mumbles under his breathe, "It's more like who's not crawling up my ass."

In good spirits, Santana chuckles at it. However, Brittany doesn't see the joke. All she notices is the sadness in Jeff's expression. It reminds her of Lord Tubbington's face when she told him he needs to start quitting cigarettes again. She nudges Santana, beckoning her girlfriend to comfort him. Santana shakes her head, unwillingly, but Brittany makes a sweet little half smiles. She adds on her big sad blue eyes and Santana breaks down.

With a gruff sigh, she leans back into her own chair. She nudges Jeff, "Just so you know, I do just like being a bitch. There's no deeper meaning to it, at all."

Softly through his nose, Jeff barely chuckles.

"Maybe, you shouldn't let shit people say bother you so much."

"Words can mean a lot though."

"See, words suck. This is why I don't like to read. It always leaves you with room to wonder, but who needs that? And words can be used in so many ways and in so many different contexts. Nobody ever knows what someone is really saying. People just need to do what they say and that would be it."

Uneasily, Nick shifts in his seat. He understands her. For him though, what he's physically feeling and what he's actually saying are very different. His words make it sound like he wants nothing to do with Jeff. They're pushing him away. In reality, he wants to take Jeff for himself. He doesn't want any room between them at all … Nick's heart skips a beat and he finally understands what it wants.

"Yeah, that sounds great and everything, but," Jeff shrugs, humoring himself, "Not everyone is as brave as you are."

"See? That's so vague. Just say you're a wimp."

"I am a wimp. I am a vague wimp." He pauses and then laughs at himself. "You know, you were just able to trick me into making fun of myself."

"What can I say?" Santana shrugs proudly, "I'm the master." T

hey laugh together and Jeff finds it very ironic that someone who hated him is now the only person right now that does not seem to be angry with him.

Finally, Mr. Shue struts through the door in a hurry, "Sorry guys, but I can't find all my copies for One, from Chorus Line." He looks around a desk at the side of the room. He rummages through the drawers before he gives up, "I'll just have to make more copies." He leaves in a hurry, "I'll be back!"

Loudly, Sebastian groans for everyone to hear, "I'm so over these show tunes. They're so old."

"Why?" Rachael glares, "because they're not all about sex and have no curse words?"

Sebastian sneers, keeping his stare to the front, "Yes. That's exactly why. You've given me an idea..." He stands up, keeping his smugness present on his face. Calmly, he saunters over to the door and locks it. It makes a very loud, declaring "click."

Walking back to the front, Sebastian makes a nod to a fellow Warbler, "Give me a beat."

Excitedly, another guy runs to the front, taking a place at the piano as the Warbler breaks out into a steady beat. Sebastian whispers to the piano player and everyone sits up, curiously in their seats.

Jeff cocks his head in wonder, _what is he doing?_ Sebastian winks at him. Annoyed already, Nick crosses his arms and just by the discomfort on his face, Sebastian's smile grows wider. He sings, motioning to Nick and Rachael vicinity:

"_If I die and go to hell real soon,  
>it will appear to me as this room.<em>"

The beat-boxer understands now and follows the song perfectly, totally enjoying it. Sebastian hops right next to the empty seat by Rachael. Disgusted by him, she whips her head away, making a clear "_hmph!_" He takes it gladly, relaxing back into the seat with his hands behind his head:

"_And for eternity I'd lay in bed  
>in my boxers, half stoned,<br>with the pillow under my head_."

Childishly, Sebastian stands on his chair. Everyone just watches him in wonder, mostly clapping their hands to the beat. Nick doesn't waver in his glare.

"_I'd be chatting on the interweb;  
>maggots pray upon the living dead<em>."

He jumps back down, acting to the words in the song. He makes a phone with his hand and rolls his eyes:

"_I had no interest in the things she said.  
>On the phone every day,<br>I'll permanently hit the hay hay_."

Boys from the class run up, joining Sebastian on stage. They touch themselves, fingering their hair, being overly dramatic about. Everyone (with the exception of Nick and Rachael) laugh their heads off:

"_I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
>She touched herself. She touched herself.<br>I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
>I laughed myself to sleep."<em>

The boys link up, making a pelvic thrusting train. Completely embarrassed, Jeff covers his face. He can't take it. How can someone be so ridiculous? Nick glances over, seeing red enflame his unhidden ears. Knowing everything now, Nick does not like Sebastian singing this…

"_At this rate,  
>I'll be heading for electric chairs.<br>I'm only human with my cross to bear.  
>When she described her underwear<br>I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old schul_."

Everyone unhooks. The boys go off, finding their own girls to provoke, humping the air beside them or grabbing them to dance. The girls scream and squeal, fighting back with a big smile. Sebastian saunters to Jeff, singing directly to him. Jeff could just die.

"_You're too young to be this empty girl  
>I'll prepare you for a sick dark world<br>Know that you'll be my downfall.  
>But I call and I call and I call."<em>

At the door, Mr. Shue is calling out for someone to open the door, but he's barely heard under all the commotion. Still going wild, all the boys in the room sing now:

"_I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
>She touched herself. She touched herself.<br>I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
>I laughed myself to sleep<em>."

Sick of it, Rachael opens the door for Mr. Shue. The boys stop singing quickly and scurry back to their seats, all giggling under their breath. Sebastian winks one last time at Jeff, who, not amused, kicks his leg.

Mr. Shue lectures them about respect for adults and women, but Nick can't focus. Jeff isn't to blame, he's decided, or at least, he's not mad with him anymore. His anger towards Sebastian outshines it completely. _He better enjoy that smirk while he can_, Nick refers to Sebastian stealing a teasing glance at Jeff (who is still as red as the Coca-Cola label), _because it's not going to be there for long._

xXx

At lunch, Nick sits without food, too anxious to eat. He's never bit his nails before, but he is really considering taking it up. He understands what people do when they're doing it:

Stopping themselves from breaking shit.

"So," Blaine brings up awkwardly, "Do you want to talk, _now_?" He watches his friend's foot tap eagerly and he can only imagine what's wrong.

Holding a tray full of fries and two burgers, Kurt carefully steps forward. Speaking under his breathe, Kurt sits closely to Blaine, "Has he been doing that the entire time I was gone?"

Blaine nods, keeping his eyes intently focused on Nick. He opens his mouth and leans toward Kurt, without a word. Kurt rolls his eyes and feeds him a fry. Blaine thanks him.

Surprising the couple, Nick suddenly shoots up dramatically from his seat. Blaine follows Nick's gaze to the front as Sebastian walks in. Nick is already heading that way; Blaine's plea is virtually useless, "Don't do anything stupid!" "

What do you think he's going to do?" Kurt raises, twirling a fry between his fingers. Pieces of salt stick to his greasy skin.

Blaine sighs, "Something stupid."

As if nothing else matters, Nick barges in front of Sebastian. It surprises him and he has to take a step back. Sebastian finds it annoying Nick already looks displeased by him. He should at least wait until he does something first. Sebastian thinks, _at_ _least let me breathe wrong_.

"Come with me," Nick doesn't ask, grabbing Sebastian's arm. Sebastian willing, Nick walks them both out of the mess hall and behind the building where there's some shade. On arrival, he shoves Sebastian's arm back, stomping a little ahead. He doesn't know where to begin. Everything he wants to say rides on what he says first, but he can't possibly fit every immense emotion stirring inside him into a few words.

Following what Santana said earlier, he also doesn't want to leave any room for debate. He needs Sebastian to know. Firmly, Nick looks Sebastian directly in his eyes and tells him, "I want you to stay away from Jeff."

In disbelief, Sebastian is so stunned he thinks this is a joke. His smile gapes as he looks around, waiting for Ashton Kutcher to pop out and tell him he's been punked. When he looks back to Nick and he still has that sour expression, it's even more ridiculous to him. Sebastian drops the words, incredulously, "You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not," Nick stays firm. God, every time Sebastian opens his mouth, Nick has this urge to tear his own skin off, it's so aggravating. He keeps his voice steady, "Before Jeff ends up getting hurt by your nonsense, you have to stop seeing him."

"Oh," Sebastian snickers darkly, taking this challenge on. Just because Nick found his big boy underwear today, doesn't give him the right to talk to Sebastian this way. _He still has no idea what he wants_, Sebastian thinks, _Jeff doesn't deserve such a flakey guy. He needs better._

Sebastian looks down, feeling smug about it, "Trust me Nick, Jeff isn't getting hurt at all. Matter of fact," He steps closer, standing up straight and above Nick's comical height. He looks down at Nick from his nose, "He's never felt better… no," he takes back, "I should rephrase that. He's never felt anything better than what I have provided for him."

_He better not talk this way to Jeff_, Nick thinks, furiously. His fists clench by his sides, another word away from trembling in anger.

"He needs it. Do you know how I know?" Sebastian smiles, "It's the way he begs for it, writhing in ecstasy underneath me-"

That's it.

Nick pulls back his arm, before slingshotting his fist right into Sebastian's face. His knuckles hit hard, throwing Sebastian back. He fumbles to stay on his feet as he spits, "_fuck!_" Sebastian quickly touches his eyes, flinching at the tenderness, "_shit_…"

"Sebastian," Nick said, without feeling a spec of guilt, "Go fuck yourself."

xXx

_Camp sucks_, Jeff had told his mother earlier. Over the phone, she asked how everything was going and he said trying to walk a thin wire tightrope across the Pacific Ocean as he fought off rabid sharks would have been more relaxing, if anything, easier than camp STARZ. She said he was silly and laughed… she didn't really get it.

Jeff steps off the sidewalk before the grassy hill/make-shift-stadium. The sun is setting, but the air couldn't be more humid. Bug chirping can be heard off in the distance along with bird's squawking from some unknown directions. The only source of light is from the golden glow of lampposts beside the sidewalk. The stage has its own light from the control booth in a wooden tower behind the crowd.

Conflicted, Jeff looks at his fellow Warblers, longingly. No, Nick isn't sitting there, but he will. Nick is too much of a man to not sit by the Warblers, even if Jeff were there. He can't seem to find Sebastian either, but he has a feeling that's not a very good idea anyways. At a loss, Jeff wanders around a little. From the stage, he can feel the Colonel's beady eyes follow him. It gives him the creeps, but he shakes them off. He spots the New Directions and as a last resort, moves their way.

"Hey," he calls to them. They're all packed tightly together in a huddle like they're one big cheery blob. He refers to Blaine, Kurt, Puck, Santana and Brittany, more than anyone, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No way," Blaine encourages, but he just wants more information on what's going on.

"Yeah," Santana nods, scooting over to give him space between her and Blaine, "sit your ass down."

"We'd be insulted if you didn't," Puck agreed.

The moment he sits down, Jeff is bombarded by greetings and introductions, all making nice little comments and compliments. He's never met so many disgustingly nice people. He almost begins to feel a little better when he catches a glimpse of Nick plop down next to the Warblers. Jeff's chest clenches. Uncomfortably, he rubs his legs, trying to exercise the sensation away. He doesn't want any to notice his pain.

From the Warbler's side, Trent quizzically eye balls Jeff and then Nick. He does this a few more times, before he can believe it. He nudges David and whispers, "I think the space-time-continuum is collapsing."

He's not the only one to notice. Wesley studies Nick, watching him childishly pick at the grass. "Is something wrong?" He finally asks.

"No, everything is fine," Nick sighs in a way, where everything is obviously not fine.

"Are you and Jeff in a fight?" Trent asks.

The very statement makes the other Warblers listen in, more intently. Nick and Jeff being in a fight is like Peanut Butter and Jelly deciding to see other condiments: it breaks your heart.

Nick throws the pieces of grass further down the field, telling his partners, "Yeah, we're fighting."

"What happened?"

Pouting, Nick can't even look at his friends. "I can't explain it…"

Trent snorts. He sings out, loudly, louder than Wesley would have liked, "_Bullshit_!"

David and Thad join him, all harmonizing, "_Buuuuuuulllllshiiiiit_!" Nick frowns. Why does he bother? He knows better than to think he could hide something from these guys.

"Oh, now just the tenors," Trent advises as the word "bullshit" spills lyrically out from the throats of deep voices. "Now everyone," Trent announces again, "with your falsetto."

_ "Buuuuuuullllsssshhhhiiiittttt!"_

"Alright!" Wesley raises his hands to calm the boys down, "quiet, quiet." Warmly, to encourage him, Wesley looks at Nick and smiles, "Tell us what's going on. I'm sure it won't surprise us…"

Nick looks at everyone's faces and their eagerness. He can't fight against it. He sighs, "I like Jeff, but he doesn't know that, but it doesn't matter because I ruined it. I completely freaked out on him over fooling around with this other guy and now, I'm sure he wants nothing to do with me."

The boys make glances at each other, quietly. No one knows what to say. David doesn't have that problem, finding no problem to ask, "That's it?"

Appalled, Nick audibly gapes at him, "_That's it?_ What do you mean _that's it?_"

"Honestly, we thought you two were already 'secretly'" (He makes the air quotes) "dating."

"Really?" He's shocked. Nick is shocked.

"Well, yeah," Trent shrugs as he chuckles, "Did you see yourselves on the bus over? It was adorable."

There's a wave of confident agreements and Nick palms his forehead, trying to process it all. He can't possibly be this thick. He has to ask this, even though it might be a dumb question, "So, do you guys think Jeff likes me?"

Thad snorts, "Does a bear shit in the woods-?"

David punches him in order to silence him and restates the answer in a more appropriate way, "Yes, we think so… no, we're more than sure he does."

It was at that moment, Nick thought back to every lovely little smile Jeff made towards him and all the flirty nudges and pokes Jeff laughs with him about. He remembers only not too long ago when Jeff touched his cheek, making the most hopeful and longing gaze imaginable… He really blew it. He blew all those chances away because he was too stupid to even notice they were there!

"_Fuck_," Nick groans loudly, pressing his eyes back, "I suck!" He lets his hands drop to his knees as he gawks, disgusted with himself, "How am I going to fix this? No matter what I do, I come off looking like a complete asshole!"

"Maybe, just throwing this out there," David said, playing it off casually, "you could say, hey, sorry Jeff I've been acting like an asshole. It's just I like you," he touches his lips, stifling a dramatic fake cry, "_I like you so much_!" He looses it, sobbing into Trent's shoulder, who kindly comforts him.

"You're no help," Nick frowns and thinks about it. He says his words as they form in his head, "I just want to make things right… I really, _really_ like Jeff. I may even love him." He chuckles, shyly, getting giddy just by saying it. "It's just, no one smiles like Jeff does and nothing can compare to that laugh. I want to bottle it up and keep it with me all the time. It really amazes me how I feel whenever I'm with him. I'm just so happy, so unbelievably happy…"

He looks down, darkening his expression, "so that's why, it kills me that Jeff feels he has to sit over there," he motions to the New Directions, "because he thinks he can't sit by me. It kills me that I let him down, because I've always felt needed around Jeff and for a moment, I allowed myself to be closed off… I regret that."

Seeing Nick this upset, bothers his fellow Warblers. Thad tells him, considerately, "Just tell him this, bro."

Nick nods, but then remembers it. Awkwardly, he scratches his head and explains, "It's going to be a little harder though. All of this has made me really frustrated and I might have forced my frustrations into someone's face… and by frustrations, I mean fist."

Gravely, Wesley asks him; completely ready to scold Nick (he prepares lectures when he's in the shower. He even takes time just to make up lectures for Nick and Jeff), "Who did you hit?"

Not even meaning to, Trent glances around and sees a black and blue eye ball. His stomach tightens. He grabs Wesley, half to stay up and half out of shock, "I'll give you a hint. What rhymes with Sebastian?"

Instantly, everyone turns their heads and then, seeing it, they're frozen there.

"Holy shit," Santana's jaw drops, attracting everyone's attention to the side walk.

Walking onto the grass, Sebastian swaggers onto the hills like he doesn't have a nasty black eye. "Sebastian!" Jeff gasps and jumps to his feet.

_Oh, great_, Blaine frowns in his head. Whatever the reason was Nick punched Sebastian in the face for is back firing now.

Jeff runs to Sebastian, touching his cheek, "What happened?"

Blushing a little, Sebastian clears his throat and grumbles, "ask your crazy ass boyfriend."

"Nick punched you?"

"No," Sebastian rolls his eyes, losing Jeff's touch, "the other guy who is love with you."

Not amused, Jeff sighs and studies the bruise closer. He's not happy about this. "Why did he hit you?" He shakes his head, trying to wrap his mind around what Nick could've possibly been thinking.

"Because of you," Sebastian teases.

"What did I do?" Jeff asks worriedly.

"You're just too damn cute." Jeff sighs, straining himself to laugh, "Haha, that answers nothing."

As he groans like a child, Jeff grabs Sebastian's arm and pulls him over to the New Directions. He glares at them, signaling for them not to ask and sits Sebastian down. He sits next to him, asking again, "What really happened?"

Growing annoyed, Sebastian rubs his neck, "I may have-"

"May?"

"Okay, I provoked him," Sebastian fesses up. He watches Jeff sigh sadly again and he doesn't know what to do. He wasn't put on this earth to help anybody but himself. So, he just says something that helps him more than Jeff or Nick, "Sorry things didn't work out with Nick, maybe you should just move on. You know, _quickly_."

Jeff laughs and shakes his head. There's no way he can take that suggestion seriously. "Feelings like these," he tries to explain, "can't possibly be turned off…"

He smiles, but Sebastian sees the despair behind it.

From the stage, the Colonel walks to the mike. He makes a strange noise in the back of his throat before clearing it. He speaks with a steady speed, "Good evening campers…" He surveys the crowd, spotting Jeff and Sebastian together. Looking at them and them alone, he makes the statement, "I just want to start off with a reminder about PDA, I want none of it."

His eyes linger at the boys long enough for Jeff to go completely red, Sebastian to develop a full smirk and to make Nick want to up-chuck his dinner.

"Which leads me to talk about the dance tomorrow-" Suddenly all the campers cheer as if it were planned. The amount of good heartedness discomforts the Colonel. He talks over it to cut it off, "AT THE DANCE," everyone quiets down and he can go on, undisturbed, "there is a dress code and a dancing code, meaning the PDA rule is still enforced. Drinking is also prohibited and I do have to say that…"

He drones on and by this time, not one camper is really listening.

"This is gonna blow," Finn mumbles, using all his energy not to put his hands on Rachael. Even hand holding is an offense to the PDA rule.

Bored out of his mind, Puck's head rolls back on his neck, letting him wickedly eye ball the New Directions, Sebastian and Jeff, he tells them, "Not unless I have something to do with it…."

xXx

** Foot note:**

And BOOM! Chapter over. Honestly, I don't remember how this chapter was supposed to end or whatever, 'cause it's getting close to midnight and earlier today my allergies kicked me in the face and I have to give blood tomorrow (which I actually describe as bleeding in a bag), so I'm not sure what's going on right now.

Set list:

Bonnie Raitt: _I Can't Make You Love Me_

Neon Trees: _Everybody Talks_

Say Anything: _Wow, I can get sexual too_

I'm so out of it, I can't cleverly come up with a clever way to sway you to comment other than:

Comment, if you've got the time my home dog. It'll give you sum swag… I apologize for that.

EDIT: I don't know what happened by this page just freaked out and I had to go back and separate almost half the fanfic from one cluster fuck of a paragraph. I'm not sure what I did, but if anyone knows, please tell my what the heck happened.


	6. Chapter 6: A Moment Closing In

Author's Note:  
>Man, we're just racking up the chapters now. I feel as if passing the number five means something, I'm not sure what, but in some village—made up in my mind—they hold more than five chapter owners with the highest regard.<p>

Anyways, I digress.

I did break my streak of chapters becoming longer and longer with 6,698 words this time, not seven thousand and something. Though, I will admit it was going to be longer, but it would have been _too long, _so I thought I'd update and than in a few days update again (I say this, but I probably totally jinxed it by saying it).

There's a mash up tonight! Adele's _Don't you Remember__/Take it all  
><em>_ Jeff singing_  
><strong><em> Nick singing <em>**

Also: _Permafrost _by Laurena Segura

**MelAnderson**: You're probably my favorite person ever. I really adore your comments, so thank you so much. I really appreciate you. I feel bad for Nick too, I have been kicking him around, though it needed to be done. I'm glad you enjoyed the punched because I had a lot of fun writing it. I love describing punches like "slingshotting someone in face" it tickles me. Sebastian is in love with Jeff. I just keep writing it in a sort of vague way because he doesn't want to outright say it himself. It's against his douche religion. Thank you again!

**shweirbones**: I'm glad you liked that scene and I must apologize, but you might feel the anticipation a little longer… (please don't kill me. lol?)

Sorry I didn't get to the dance in this one :DD

Other stuff happens though, I guarantee it!

Nevertheless, enjoy:

**_xXx _**

**_Chapter 6: A Moment Closing In _**

**_Back to the moment it began:_**

"Jeff," Blaine announced, perking the blonde boy up, "Go stand by Nick."

Confused, Jeff glances around the room, searching for Nick. He had never really spoken to him. Maybe he made a quick joke and he laughed, but that was it. No big deal.

To Jeff's right, he found Nick staring at him. He must have been looking for him too. Jeff blushes under the curious brown-eyed stare. Nick made the uniform look good as if he wore out of fashion, not as a requirement. The subtle way his smooth brown hair swept across his forehead is alarmingly dapper and sexy in a vintage way.

Because he just had to make himself uncomfortable and embarrassed before anything else, Jeff moves over, awkwardly, "Uh, hi Nick…"

"Hey Jeff," Nick smiles, noticeably easier going than Jeff is.

To break the ice, Jeff just talks, "Wow, from here it's like I have to learn the dance all over again." He chuckled uneasily, "quick, warning, I have giant feet and I might break your toes when I step on them." He could recall later how lame that was.

Nick leans into Jeff with a cocky grin, "Not if I step on your toes first."

"Challenge accepted."

"Bring it on blondie."

They stood there seriously staring at each other a good minute, until they couldn't contain the laughter anymore.

"Seriously though, don't worry about it," Nick shrugs good heartedly, before giving Jeff a friendly little shove, "I got your back." Nick feels incredibly stupid for all of this, but he wants to make a good first impression. It seems like they're going to see a lot of each other, "Consider me you're man."

And Jeff believed him…

**xXx**

"Jeff, are you even listening?" Puck asks him more agitated than the first time he was obviously being ignored.

"Not really," Jeff shrugs, "but I'm sure I can just go with flow." He gives an encouraging smile that does not sit well with Puck's gut.

Jeff can't help it though. Honestly, he didn't even want to hang out with Puck in the first place, but there's no one else and he doesn't want to be alone. He's starting to get sick of hearing himself think. Nick is still avoiding him. Jeff can't talk to the Warblers because he knows there will just be too many questions. He doesn't want to answer any of them. He's avoiding Blaine like the plague because he's too nosey for his own good. The New Directions have their own dynamic Jeff can't get the feel of. He also considers hanging out with Santana as a last resort and he's not a glutton for punishment. He can't be around Sebastian either without Nick thinking they're a couple. Plus, Sebastian is acting weird.

_Wow_, Jeff would think he was popular if he could actually hang out with any of those people.

Helping Puck with whatever he's planning for the dance is a great way to get his mind off his diminishing love life. At the moment, Puck and Jeff are creeping up the sidewalk (that never seems to end) towards Vocal Adrenaline's dorms. Puck has a sneaking suspicion they have something there, he wants.

The sky is overcast today and Jeff couldn't be happier. He can actually feel wind on his skin for the first time in weeks. It's strangely comforting.

"Alright," Puck starts back up again when Jeff wants to daze off into another universe again. Puck shoves a black book bag in his chest, keeping his attention, "Just take this, do what I say and if you get caught, I'm leaving you. Cool?"

"Yeah, sure," Jeff shrugs, feeling his timid nature struggle up to the surface again. He's starting to think this is a bad idea. Why on earth did Jeff think he could do something like this? Break the rules and trespass? On the other hand, he will admit, this does give him some badass points. He has to remember to tell Nick, he is definitely cooler than him now… oh, wait.

Quieting down, Puck motions Jeff to follow. Jeff looks up at the dorms. He has to bend his neck completely back to see the top of it. This dorm could totally take his shitty cabin's lunch money and shove it in a locker. It appears to have come out of _Gone With the Wind_, showing all the similar themes of an old southern manor.

Puck bends down and keeps low as he sneaks towards the dorm.

Nervously, Jeff whines, regretting this already. He forces his feet to move, following Puck at a safe distance. Puck puts his back to the dorm and Jeff joins him. He has to ask, "Are you sure no one is here?"

"Yeah," Puck nods, confidently, "They should all be in class."

Jeff finds going to class is more of a suggestion, than an actual requirement.

"This way," Puck whispers, traveling around the side of the house. They keep their heads down and find the back door. Puck jiggles the knob, until he knows it's locked.

"Oh well," Jeff sighs like the wuss he knows he is, "Guess we should turn back-"

Almost insulted by Jeff's doubt in him, Puck snorts, "Please, I've never met a lock I couldn't break."

He must say the same thing about women.

Amused by it, Jeff watches Puck pull out two girl's hair pins. He waits patiently as Puck pushes against the little tumblers as he turns the lock with each lifted tumbler. Jeff can't stop looking around. He always has the mindset he's going to get caught. He always does.

Before the school year was out, Nick convinced Jeff to sneak back into Dalton and sleep in the Warbler meeting room. They snuggled onto the black couch and watched a cheap cheesy movie on Nick's itouch, which was way too small. So they could both get a view, Jeff snuck his head comfortably on Nick's shoulder as they wrapped in a single blanket. None of that even mattered, they laughed at themselves the entire time after every little noise freaked them out.

Of course, they did get caught and they were scolded harshly by Wesley… they laughed the entire time.

The cute "click" wakes Jeff up from his nice dream. He watches Puck open the door and the two boys make a worthwhile smile. Jeff really didn't think he could do it.

Staying low, they both enter the house. Jeff grabs the door knob, pulling the door behind him. It makes a long creak that could have just gutted Jeff's insides. Puck's wide eyes give off the impression he would gladly do it.

"_Just leave it!_" Puck hushes, motioning him to leave it.

"_Sorry!_" Jeff stresses quickly, automatically letting it go.

Puck rolls his eyes, contemplating if bringing Jeff along was the best idea. He starts moving again, allowing the blonde to tag along. They move quickly. Jeff watches Puck stick his head in and out of rooms. Sometimes he'll run in and rummage through cabinets. He clearly doesn't know where he's going.

Straying off the task at hand, Jeff can't get over how nice this place is. The walls are a crisp creamy color with white wanescoating laid over half the wall down. The floors are wooden that shine under the lights that are not the same florescent he's been trapped under. Over the floor is a long red Parisian rug. It really does feel like a hotel. They have to be getting room service here.

"_Jeff!_" Puck calls out in a lull.

Jeff blinks and realizes what's going on again. He scurries after him into a real den unlike what they have in their cabins. All the couches are red and gorgeous. It doesn't even appear anyone has ever sat on them. They even have golden lion feet as if they were for royalty. There are beautiful side tables and portraits of people who are probably dead by now.

Puck's attention steers more towards a bar in the corner. Curious, Jeff looks around and sees him fumbling with another lock. "Having trouble?" He asks, purely joking.

"Nope, just another lock to make my bitch…" His words stray as he focuses on the lock. He opens it faster than the first, already taking his back pack off. He yanks Jeff down and pulls off his bag. He begins filling them both with whatever alcohol is inside the cabinet. Jeff's eyes widen, horror stricken. Puck isn't joking, he realizes.

"_Oh my god!_" Jeff gasps quietly, keeping his tone low, when he's really freaking out, "_What are we doing?_"

Puck does not understand his reaction, so he just shrugs as he continues to fill the bags. Every time the bottles clink together it sets Jeff on edge. Puck goes on, "We're stealing some booze and we're gonna share it to the campers at the dance. It's part one of my plan-"

"_Part one? What's next, we hire hookers?_"

"No," Puck blinks, pondering that statement for a moment. The images his mind produces, cause a big, wicked grin to pull on his face, "But that's a good idea. Can you handle that?"

"_No!_"

"Oh, just cool it Jeff," Puck said, zipping the bags now enclosed with a copious amount of hard liquor, "You're already doing it." He gives Jeff the bag back. "There's no point of backing out now."

He holds out two more bottles for Jeff to hold, pressuring him to take them. Begrudgingly, Jeff puts the backpack on and takes the bottles, "fine, but I'm not happy about this."

"Well, I assure you," He sneers, pulling his backpack on too. "You'll be enjoying it come dance time."

Doubtfully, Jeff frowns and stands up, waiting for Puck to pile enough bottles in his arms that he doesn't think he'll drop. Puck leads the way back out the door and through a few hallways. Puck begins to round a corner, when he freezes. He quickly backs up into Jeff and they both fumble to walk backwards with all their new luggage.

"What is it?" Jeff whispers worriedly. He feels his anxiety fret inside his stomach, which makes things even worse because his hands sweat when he's nervous. He doesn't think two loud crashing noises are the best way to stay discreet.

"There are some Vocal Adrenaline douches over there," Puck whispers gravely, half listening out for any movement.

"I thought you said-!"

"_I know!_" Puck hushes Jeff before he blows his blonde top off.

Without a word, Puck nods back the other way and that's the way they go. They turn another corner and have to turn back. They do this dance again and Jeff can't handle the anticipation anymore. They have to clear the way. He nudges Puck, asking him to stay here. He walks into a nice looking parlor room with a grand piano inside. Originally, he was going to push a lamp off a table and smash it, but this seems like a less punishable idea. Being his hands are full, Jeff hikes his leg up and slams it against the piano keys. It creates a loud, thunderous noise and Jeff instantly runs for it.

Ready for him, Puck slips into a nearby closet. Jeff rushes inside, extremely thankful. He didn't think that far ahead. Like Jeff knew they would, Vocal Adrenaline douches hurry over to inspect the noise.

Once more, Puck reminds Jeff to be quiet. Jeff nods quick-like and with their enemies' backs turned, they run for it. The bottles in their bags clang loudly, maybe causing a more alarming noise than the piano did. Jeff prays they quiet down and then wishes the inanimate objects could understand him.

"We're gonna make it!" Puck accidentally shouts, immersed in the excitement. They charge down the hallway just before the exit. As if the gods are in their favor, the door has remained open from Jeff's failed attempt to close it like a normal person would.

"Hold it!" A voice yells, but the boys can't look. Turning around would give up their identities. They just keep running.

Suddenly, another person jumps in front of them and the exit. The boy's arms spread, blocking all attempts to slip by. Puck doesn't stop, trying for a different hallway, but more and more Vocal Adrenaline douches appear. Nervously, Jeff searches around, but all he finds are wicked grins.

"Nowhere to run now," A girl speaks up as if to taunt them.

Jeff looks to Puck and gulps…

**-+xXx**

"And then!" Puck shouted excitedly, almost jumping out of his skin, he's so happy, "They're like, we've got better shit in the back! Can you believe it?"

"I really can't," Finn blinked, examining the treasures Puck and Jeff brought back to their cabin. After a long explanation that their dorm was the safest place to keep the booze, Jeff couldn't stop him.

Jeff shrugs, "Yeah, apparently Vocal Adrenaline really doesn't like being told what to do."

Puck snorts, "I could've told you that."

"Plus, they can't stand the PDA rule as much as us… wow, it almost makes me think they're human."

The boys laugh at that insane statement as they hide the alcohol in the walls. They found the paneled wood is so old; they can peel up each panel and keep their stash hidden. It's pretty awesome, Jeff has to admit…

As great as all of this really is, it's also torturous. All he wants to do is tell Nick. Every minute he holds all the excitement and eagerness in, it's like an awful itch he can't reach. It's almost painful.

This changed nothing. Nothing has changed. He's starting to believe he's waited too long to fix it.

"Hey, dude," Finn asks, shaking Jeff a little, "Are you okay? Do you need to use the toilet?"

In another world, Jeff answer distantly, "Um…" he stands up, "I need some air…"

"Alright man," Puck nods. He doesn't remember if Blaine was trying to tell him something was wrong with Nick and Jeff, or they're fine. From dealing with chemically imbalanced women, he knows to just be encouraging, "we'll be here."

Jeff just walks away.

Quizzically, Finn asks Puck with his eyes what is wrong with him, but Puck doesn't have an answer. He just shrugs and instead, tries to push a wall panel back into place. His head keeping down, Jeff steps outside. The sky is still cloudy, which is considered nice weather in comparison to the unlivable heat lately.

"Well, well," a voice breaks Jeff from his daze, "Looks who's showing his face." Jeff looks up, locking with Sebastian's intense green eyes. They were intimating before, Jeff seeks comfort in them now.

Sebastian doesn't catch Jeff's despondent demeanor, thinking his smile is a good idea, "You have great timing. I was just coming over to see you."

Sadly, Jeff's mouth feels too heavy to open. He just drops his head on Sebastian's shoulder, surprising him. "Um," he mumbles, feeling a thumper in his chest. He hopes from there, Jeff can't hear it. "What happened?" His mind instantly thinks of the worst, "Did Nick do something to you?"

Jeff shakes his head. His blonde hair meshes against the shoulder, messing it up.

Sebastian chuckles, unable to grow a considerate bone in his body in time to be helpful. He glances down, trying to catch a view his face, "I'm guessing, you don't want to talk about it?"

Nodding, Jeff moans and wonders if Sebastian is wearing cologne or something. He doesn't know why he would. It's not like there's anyone here he wants to impress. Either way, he smells pretty good.

Attempting to be smooth, Sebastian takes Jeff's shoulders and pushes him to take a step back. He turns the blonde around, setting an arm on his shoulder. Comfortably, Jeff finds himself laying his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

They walk around behind the cabin. Nothing is there but the view of a brick building and trees. Together, they sit on the ground before the back wall so they may lean against it. Actually, Jeff sinks deeper against Sebastian's chest, aspiring for a bit of ease. The cool air clashes with Sebastian's body heat in the nicest way.

Jeff sighs, "I'm tired…"

"It speaks," Sebastian teases, gaining no response.

Jeff looks around at the emptiness of the camp. He can see the silence walking around the sidewalks and through the woods as if it were a ghost haunting him. "Do you get scared Sebastian?"

Jeff asks. On top of him, Jeff can feel Sebastian stiffen. Of course Sebastian gets scared, but that's not exactly something he can admit or let alone say out loud. Nobody talks about things like this. Sure, people go on about how spiders freak them out or how big dogs put them on edge, but it doesn't mean anything. It isn't the spiders that make that person want to cry, it's the dark they face alone at night. It isn't the big dog that makes that person want to run, it's what other people will think if they do run.

Calmly, Sebastian reaches over and rests his hand on Jeff's head. He caresses him softly, more so to comfort Jeff than himself. The pieces of blonde run through the gapes in his fingers, making a lovely color combination to his pale skin. He tells him, sincerely, "Yeah, I get scared… all the time."

"Really?"

"I'm still human, yes, devilishly handsome and out of this world intelligent, but still human."

He finally yanks a chuckle from Jeff, even if it was a tired one. In hopes to enliven Jeff, Sebastian he bumps his head against his, feeling his neck crack comfortably, "Do you want to know how I get through it?"

"Yeah," Jeff says just above a whisper. He's feeling drowsy as his top eye lids grow heavy.

"I remember," Sebastian tells him, thinking back to a simpler time and a simpler life that isn't the one he has presently. He goes on, "that for every scary thing out there, there are even more wondrous things to find."

_I found you_, Sebastian would have liked to say, but that's something to add on to fear. Fear takes the courage from you and for the time being, nothing is more terrifying to Sebastian than Jeff.

Leaning back, Jeff finally faces Sebastian. He's still dazed, but he's able to pull a side smile, "I'll believe that."

Sebastian watches him, studying the softness of Jeff, his hair, his cheeks and lips. His eyes are the softest though, coming off dreamy. Up from the wall, Sebastian slowly drifts closer to Jeff. He chastely kisses his lips.

Jeff is too tired to have a real reaction. He just backs slightly off from it. "I can't anymore. I can't hurt Nick anymore," Jeff explains to him filling his heart guilt. He doesn't want to hurt Sebastian. He's done nothing wrong, but Jeff feels like he's punishing him. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

_That's just not fair_, Sebastian thinks. It isn't fair. Why isn't this about him? Why can't this be his story? _I'm just that side character who doesn't get a happy ending_, he thinks darkly.

He doesn't let it show on his face. He can't let Jeff see his anguish. "Don't you dare be sorry," Sebastian says firmly, grabbing Jeff into a tight hug. He holds him deeply, trying to make a lasting impression.

Reverently, Jeff clutches onto Sebastian's back, hugging him back. He does like being held in Sebastian's arms. It's a very safe place. He buries his face in his strong shoulder, "I… I hope you find someone wondrous."

He can't comment about that. "If you ever need anything, _anything _at all, you better ask me. Got it?"

Jeff nods, hastily in order to stop the tears. At every turn, Jeff keeps running into heartbreak as if it were expecting him. Heartbreak is that bully in the alleyway, always one step ahead of an innocent heart.

"Are you still tired?" Sebastian inquires, stopping some tears of his own.

"A little," He makes one lass tight squeeze before breaking the embrace, "I've had an interesting day…"

"Then, sleep a little. I'll wake you in a while."

"Won't I bother you?" He asks, cocking his head.

"Not at all." Gulping nervously, Jeff doesn't want to argue.

If this is what Sebastian wants, he'll give it to him. Sebastian pats his lap and Jeff lies down slowly, discovering his thighs to be soft and warm. Without concerning himself anymore, Jeff rests his free hand on the thigh, being one is stuck under his heavy side.

Sebastian rests back on the wall again and for a while, without thought, watches the clouds go by. It's amazing… he's not horny. Is that what liking a person is like: Caring too much to get horny? If you told him before camp, a cute guy on his thigh wouldn't make his man parts swell, he would've spit on you for being the horrible liar you are. So much for that.

Maybe it's time he tried another song, since one hasn't worked yet. He sighs, knowing there's a softness to his voice. His head hangs back, his eyes starring at the dark grey enveloping the sky:

"_You say I'm breaking your friend's heart  
>But meanwhile you're tearing mine apart<br>So stop asking me if he loves you back  
>If it's charm you have then it's courage you lack"<br>_

Curiously, his eyes fall down. Jeff's chest lifts lightly, resembling the little breathes escaping him. He seems to sleep with his lips parted as if he's asking for it. Sebastian, distantly, brushes the troublesome blonde bangs out of Jeff's face: _  
><em>

_"But I want your love and I want it now  
>I'd ask you for it but I don't know how<br>I want to hold you tight and I want to now  
>I'd say I love you but I don't know how…"<em>

He can't blame Nick this time for these wretched feelings. Jeff did it this time. He gave the final blow to crush Sebastian's small cold heart. He closes his eyes, wishing to sink through the earth beneath him. It doesn't matter if the guys inside hear him. None of it really matters:

"_And I pretended that I didn't care  
>But I hid a few tears behind a lock of hair<br>And I was tired and I needed sleep  
>So I swallowed my pride and I changed seat<br>Again_

"_So I'd rather you make up your mind_  
><em>A little faster, you're such a waste of time<em>

_So I'd rather you make up your mind  
>A little faster, you're such a waste of time…"<em>

It was stupid of him, he guesses, to even put hope in these feelings. It's always been Nick. Every step of the way, Jeff has never belonged to Sebastian, not even when he was the one holding him.

"_And you wanted more but you needed less  
>'Cause you think that you're better than the rest<br>And I wanted less but I needed more  
>'Cause you left all I had on the forest floor<em>

_And In the mixed forest with the lakes galore_  
><em>You always left me wanting more<em>  
><em>And in the mixed forest with the lakes galore<em>  
><em>You left my heart on the forest floor…<em>"

Because of this, all that's happened, Sebastian believes he will never be the same again. For a while, he merely hums the song there, alone and nobody heard him. Nobody but the ghosts.

** xXx **

The sun set that day secretly behind the clouds.

Dressed down in their pajamas or worn out clothes, the campers in 2B sat around the cabin, kept inside from the night. The air conditioner blared, though it only barely cools the cabin from the growing heat.

Camp counselor Sandy Ryerson steps into the cabin, head to toe in his pink footie pajamas. He had forgot all about this cabin and was forced to run down here like this. The campers didn't hide their amusement upon seeing him.

"Okay, okay," he calms them down, directing to the bed room, "Lights out."

The boys groan, but still go to the bed room and then into their beds. The beds may be bumpy and uncomfortable, but they'd take them over the questionable floors any day.

Carefully, Nick watches Jeff from his top bunk, snuggle under his blanket. There's only a small amount of empty space between them, yet he seems so far away. The tired look on his face is tragic. It makes Nick wonder what he missed that made Jeff feel that way.

"Alright," Sandy sighs, exhausted from the copious amount of abuse he receives from these hooligans every day. "I'm turning off the lights," he warns and waits a moment before shutting them off.

A dim ray of light shines through the two bedroom windows from the street lamps scattered outside. It doesn't hit Jeff's face from the top bunk. He closes his eyes and he already feels asleep.

"Hey Jeff," an irritating noise pokes a hole in his relaxation.

In a weary groan, Jeff rolls around on his other side. He refuses to get up. He's had it today.

The noise huffs and shakes Jeff by his arm, endlessly. "C'mon man," he begs inflexibly.

Jeff makes a huff on his own, turning back around. He peels one eye open, finding Puck dressed up like he has somewhere to go, but what is he doing in a sweat shirt and dark jeans. With his hoodie up like that, he looks ready to mug Jeff. "What are you doing?" Jeff whispers, questioningly.

"I have to go and get part three of my plan, you wanna come?"

"What? What happened to part two?"

"I already did that Jeff, get with the program."

Sighing harder this time, Jeff rubs his eyes and burrows deeper in the blanket, "Sorry. No I don't want to go."

"Fine," Puck shrugs, checking out the other campers, all appearing to be asleep or just not caring, "Will you cover for me? Just in case then."

"Yeah, of course. Will you be gone that long?"

"Yeah, but hopefully I'll be back by morning."

"Jeez, where are you going?"

A nicely mischievous sneer rises on Puck's face, "Let's just say what I need, the canteen doesn't provide."

He's leaving the camp grounds.

Yeah, Jeff definitely doesn't want to get involved in that. It is one thing to sneak in Vocal Adrenaline's dorms, but it's a completely different deal sneaking out of the entire camp. "Well, god speed," Jeff mumbles, closing his eyes again.

He hears Puck laugh and say he doesn't need it before leaving the cabin. Jeff doesn't notice the moment he fell asleep.

**xXx **

The next day, Jeff wakes up to Puck snoring as loud as a fog horn. Strangely, he's covered in dirt and has little cuts on his hands. Jeff feels better about not helping him, but he does hope he was able to get everything he needed… then, it occurs to Jeff, _whatever he got is now somewhere hidden in this room_.

Nervously, Jeff felt around his bed. Just in case. He finds nothing.

Walking out of the Bathroom, Blaine notices Puck and his state. He blinks. "I guess Puck gets first shower."

Jeff snorts and pulls himself up. He glances over to Nick still asleep. His face is so smooth and calm. Jeff smiles and blushes, feeling a little like a creeper. He must really, really miss him. Nick turns in his sleep, before Jeff could get his much needed fill of Nick.

Blaine catches it, seeing this as an opportunity. He eases over to Jeff, resting his arms and chin on the bed. He makes Jeff look at him before he suggests, "Why don't you talk to him? I think he's too embarrassed to…"

"I didn't mean to embarrass him," Jeff mumbles, his sadness weaving a worn out bitterness.

"_No!_" Blaine steers him away from that quickly, "No, he's just embarrassed about how he acted. He feels like he doesn't know what to say to you because of himself."

Jeff's blush burns deeper into his cheeks. Nick not knowing what to say isn't possible. He's always so sure of himself. Jeff didn't realize he made Nick so unsure.

"Don't worry," Jeff tells Blaine. "I _will_ talk to him, even if I have to tie him to a chair."

"_Oooh_," Blaine grins as his eye brows wiggle up and down, "Kinky."

From under his blanket, secretly Nick is trying his very hardest not to laugh or die, or die from holding in his laugh. He feels he may choke on it. His blush is radiating hotter than the sun, smoldering his cheeks. He's worried they may burn off.

As if he could, Nick uses his mind powers to send Blaine a very threatening warning. He's going to kill him! If he wasn't actually embarrassed before, he definitely is now!

Oddly, Blaine shudders from a sudden chill.

**xXx**

After breakfast, Emma confronted Jeff about his lack of attendance during class. A little part of him wanted to go to class less because of it, but her doe eyes were just too intimidating to match. Thankfully, Nick was with Rachael during the first two classes in order to practice their song. Tomorrow is the first show, the day after the dance. Jeff is only backing up for someone else, so he couldn't see Nick during Dance class, because he had to practice too.

Man, this is some bad timing.

Lunch does not appear appetizing to Jeff and apparently it's the same for Nick. He can't spot him. He waited the entire period, but Nick never showed. He nudges Trent by the front door, "Hey, have you seen Nick?"

For some unknown reason to Jeff, Trent suddenly grins like a dork, meshing his smile against his big squishy cheeks. He snorts and starts giggling. Playing the innocent, he shakes his head, "Nope."

_He's either lying_, Jeff thinks, _or he's lost it_.

"Okay," Jeff mumbles, feeling awkward. He pats Trent's shoulder, hesitantly, "You, uh, have a god day man."

Hurriedly, Jeff walks away. He glances back, finding Trent is still giggling there, watching him. _Weird_. He turns away and leaves the mess hall.

Creeping over, David suddenly smacks Trent's arm. Trent jumps and holds his poor defenseless arm. "What was that for?" He whines. "You're so obvious!"

David scolds, "you're going to ruin everything."

"Sorry," He sighs, slightly annoyed by David, "I just get so excited. I can't help myself… we need to do something for them."

Meanwhile, Jeff is searching around. There's so much he has to say and so little opportunity to speak. He wants to apologize to Nick and assure him there's nobody else but him, that he likes Nick. And through the course of this whole mess, he may even love Nick. The idea is too big to keep inside.

He tries to recall Nick's schedule from when they compared each others. Jeff believes he may have a vocal lesson sometime soon. He walks into a larger brick building. The second he steps through the door, a pleasant gust of air enthralls him. He travels down the plain hallway, peaking through each door. He travels up some nearby stairs when there's no where else to go.

The higher he walks, the more he can hear a lovely melody. The guitars strings are plucked sweetly with no reason to hurry. Jeff meanders closer, hearing nobody's voice, but Nicks:

"_**When will I see you again?  
>You left with no goodbye,<br>Not a single word was said,"**_

Jeff stands by the door, peeking carefully through the window. There's a small class of students watching Nick, giving him all their sincere attention. They seem quite over come by his voice:

"_**No final kiss to seal any scene,  
>I had no idea of the state we were in,"<strong>_

Taking those lyrics to heart, Jeff doesn't think they're fair. He takes them rather personally. Nick didn't give him a choice in the matter. Nick walked away and he couldn't stop him. Jeff sings his side, leaning back on the wall:

"_Didn't I give it all,  
>Tried my best,<br>Gave you everything I had,  
>Everything and no less?"<em>

The students inside the room hear Jeff's voice, wondering what's going on. Nick just assumes he's being tested and goes along with it. The band bends to the will of the lyrics, having the same thought in mind.

Nick takes the argument:

"_**I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,"**__  
><em>_"Didn't I do it right?"_

"_**And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head,"**_

"_Did I let you down?"_

In his heart, he feels himself getting worked up. Nick steps up, taking the control back. The teacher in the room has never seen anything like this before, but he doesn't want to stop it. He refuses to stop anyone from using there emotions. They can't stop themselves from feeling, even if it hurts. Being able to feel is the only truly honest thing about people.

"_**But don't you remember?  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before,  
>Baby, please remember me once more,"<strong>_

Jeff wants to explain himself, but he's still so mad at Nick. Nick was one the one who keeps walking away. Not Jeff. Nick is always there and without him, it's lonely. Nick isn't the only one feeling alone. He sings back:

"_Maybe you got too used to  
>Well, having me around.<br>Still how can you walk away  
>From all my tears?<br>It's gonna be an empty road  
>Without me right here."<em>

Nick understands.

"_**I often think about where I went wrong,  
>The more I do, the less I know,"<strong>_

"_But go on and take it,"  
><em>_**"But I know I have a fickle heart"**_

"_Take it all with you."  
><em>_**"and a bitterness,"**_

Still, the look on Nick's face when he told him lies and the even more heartbreaking face he made when Jeff finally told the truth, it still brings tears to his eyes.

"_Don't look back  
>At this crumbling fool.<br>Just take it all  
>With my love,"<br>_

"_**And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head"**_

"_Take it all  
>With my love."<em>

All these hurt feelings and cold dismisses, Nick realizes, are all so silly. This was all because he wanted Jeff to be safe and happy. Why can't he see that? Nick lets it all out as if the words could reach him:

"_**Gave you the space so you could breathe,  
>I kept my distance so you would be free,"<strong>__**  
><strong>_

Jeff doesn't want to just fix it. He wants something better, what he deserves.

"_I will change if I must.  
>Slow it down and bring it home, I will adjust."<em>

By the end of the day, they just want each other home.

"_**And hoped that you'd find the missing piece,  
>To bring you back to me,<strong>_

_**Why don't you remember?"**_

"_Oh if only, if only you knew,  
>Everything I do is for you."<em>

"_**Don't you remember?  
>The reason you loved me before,<br>Baby, please remember me once more,"**__"Just take it all  
>With my love,<br>Take it all  
>With my love…"<em>

Jeff steps away from the wall, glancing into the room…

"_Take it all"_

"_**When will I see you again?"**_

"_With my love."_

Jeff leaves to travel down the stairs, listening to the thrilling applause. It sounds like a standing ovation to Jeff. Without knowing, Nick had ignored the applause. At the last sound of the music, Nick whipped around and charged for the door. He flung the thing open, having no regard for anything but his singing partner. He was gone by then, though. Nick sighs.

**xXx **

Later in the day, just before the sun begins to set, everyone returned to their cabin. At home, they were all told to bring some decently nice clothes, warning them about the dances. Also into consideration, the warning mentioned the Rec room they use is the only facility to remain cool throughout the summer.

Jeff threw on a light blue thinly stripped button up shirt and a pair of kaki skinny jeans. He believes that's fancy enough, so he puts on his red converse. Still, Jeff did try fixing his hair to the side and out of his face, but one little difficult strand refuses to join the others.

In the meantime, Blaine sauntered out of the bathroom in a bright red shirt, sharing the same color on his bow tie, but it's checkered with white. His suspenders share the same design, hooked onto his black slacks. His oxford shoes are something out of the 50s along with his hair that he was actually able to style in his signature way.

"_Dang_," Jeff sings very impressed by the vision in red before him, "Anderson, you're lookin' good."

Bashful, with every reason to be, Blaine smiles and acts coy, "I try." He walks around Jeff, grabbing his phone from the bed. His fingers work the phone, but still talks to Jeff, "I'm going to pick up Kurt. His cabin is closer to the Rec-room, so I thought I'd make this a proper date."

"How adorkable," Jeff teases and bats his eye lashes.

Blaine bows and leaves the cabin. From the room, Jeff can hear his conversation, "Oh, hey guys. Yeah, Jeff is inside. Are you going to tell him?"

Curiously, Jeff travels to the door, seeing Trent, David, and Sebastian through the screen door. Blaine looks back at him and waves, "Good luck Jeff."

He walks through the guys and Jeff takes his place. He doesn't know what to make of this. He asks, "What's going on guys?"

They're all dressed gorgeously, Trent in his slim back tie and David in a very sleek black vest. Sebastian looks as if he woke up that handsome, like he didn't even try. He has on a dark purple silk shirt, tucked into his black pants. His sleeves are rolled up and the first few buttons are undone, revealing a sexy peak of his chest. Jeff gives him a nod of approval.

Sebastian was hoping he'd do that.

"I'm here!" Puck shouts, running up the sidewalk, "you can't say I was late!"

"Where were you?" Sebastian asks, annoying Jeff. They just skipped over his question.

Puck stumbles to a halt, a tad out of breath, "Dealing with part four."

Everyone nods, understandingly. Without a clue, Jeff sighs and wonders how much he truly misses when he's so zoned out on his worries. It's kind of pathetic.

Jeff crosses his arms and decides to rephrase his question, "What are you supposed to be late for?"

"The group meeting or whatever," Puck shrugs, getting his breathe back.

"Sorry, Jeff," Trent smiles, apologetically and explains everything, "We want to help you out, but there's only so much we can do, you know? And what better to do than perform?" Trent shrugs through his excitement, "We have a whole performance planned for the show tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow?_" Jeff gaped, doubtfully. He must have heard them wrong.

"Yeah," Puck smirks, "Everyone from New Directions is doing it."

"And the Warblers," David added.

Overwhelmed, Jeff moves the strand of hair and scratches his head, "I don't know about this. What if we can't make it in time? Wait, I don't even know what we're doing-"

Sebastian chuckles, moving out from the background of the conversation, "Don't worry about it for now." He presents his arm out, "Let's just go enjoy ourselves."

Looking into his green eyes, Jeff smiles and nods. He takes Sebastian's arm. The group walks onto the sidewalk. Jeff can't get his mind off of it and Sebastian can see that. _He's so hopeless_, Sebastian thinks about him with no offense intended. Sebastian shakes Jeff, wanting to rattle the thoughts from his brain. Jeff chuckles and pushes back. They smile.

"Oh," a mousy voice, speaks.

Before them is Nick. Jeff flushes, seeing him dressed in a gray suit. The lapels are lined black, the same ashy color as his tie. Jeff has never seen him so handsome, his stomach flips feeling all giddy about it.

All Nick sees is Jeff's arm around Sebastian's stupid arm.

All Sebastian sees is the blush on Jeff's cheeks.

All the group sees is an insanely awkward moment in the works.

And Jeff is too blinded by his raging teenage hormones to notice anything other than Nick's sexiness. Jeff swears he's had fantasies of Nick dressed this way all the time.

"I was just," Nick started. He was going to go pick Jeff up and have a talk… it appears someone beat him to it. He shakes his head, trying to play it off as indifferent and easy going, "Never mind."

"Nick?" Jeff asks, wondering, _please don't go again_.

Nick steps back, hesitantly. He wants to keep this eye contact with Jeff. Just a little longer, but he can't. "I'll see you guys at the dance," He said with his head down, walking around them.

He looks back at Jeff, who's being pulled away by Sebastian. Jeff glances back, pulling a little apologetic smile from his lips. Nick smiles a little too. Why won't this end?

"Well," Puck says, fumbling around the awkwardness, "Let's go to the dance."

That reminds Jeff, "Where's the alcohol?" Puck obviously isn't smuggling the stuff in his tight shirt or pants. "You'll see," Puck sneers…

xXx

**Foot Note: **

And we will… actually, I know what happens, so I don't have to see anything :D You will in a few days (fingers and toes crossed)

THANK YOU FOR READING I REALLY REALLY MEANT IT IN THE SINCEREST WAY POSSIBLE! I did all caps to show my sincerity. Too much? Maybe?

Comment, I'd love to read what you think.


	7. Chapter 7: A Thunderous Moment

Author's Note:

I did it!

Honestly, totally being truthful here, I thought I was going to procrastinate the crap out of this story when I said I would update it soon. However, I kicked my procrastination in his baby maker, stole its wallet and then wrote this fanfiction!

It actually turned out waaaay longer than expected (I feel like I say that ever time now, but it is true). It might have something to do with the smut. Yes, I wrote smut. I do admit it's been a few chapters. I was thinking about how long it's been (or maybe it hasn't and I've just been over thinking it) since there was some action and I immediately received the idea for some. If you're someone who skips over the smut and just reads this for… whatever reason, you'll know when to skip because there are only two people with their shit in order who should be doing it. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. (Though this is rated M, so I think you guys knew what you came here for)

I digress.

shweirbones: I know, I'm starting to feel really bad for Sebastian and I'm the one doing it to him. Just because I've been so mean to him, I might write a epilogue to help the poor guy out. Thank you so much for being awesome and hopefully, you get everything you want out of this chapter.

MelAnderson: Right? "Well, well" does feel like a Sebastian line. Lol. I always know I did something good when you quote me, it makes me happy. Thank you and yeah, my mom bought the Adele cd, so it's all I was listening to at the time. The songs were just so perfect for both situations! I had to use it! You'll see what the Warblers have in mind ;) Thank you, you're so fantastic, I don't even know what to do.

Dominique: Wow, that's so wonderful of you. It's so hard replying to you because I keep erasing what I wrote because nothing I write can fully express how thankful I am to you and how happy you made me. Anyways, yeah I was thinking people may ship Jeff/Seb. I even warned about it in chapter three. Hahaha. I do that too! I always laugh in the middle of class reading FF and people think I'm crazy! They just don't understand! FF just makes me so giddy! I think by creating a Say Anything (my favorite band) fan is enough for me, I've done my job. _Done_. By the way, I am very honored to be the first recipient of your comment. Gosh! You're making me blush! Thank you!

Enjoy the chapter everybody :d

xXx

Chapter Seven: A Thunderous Moment

"Wow, this is um," Jeff utters, searching for the right words to say. It is so easy to misuse them nowadays.

"Fucking lame," Sebastian says perfectly.

"Yeah."

The Rec-room is barely big enough for all these people to fit in. A wrong move and it can be considered sexual harassment. It's older than the nice brick buildings; Jeff would have actually preferred the brick buildings to this, even if it is cooler in here. The floor is green and not even carpet, just a huge mat over concrete. Much like the cabins, the walls are paneled, but they're larger here and shine, meaning they're probably not made of real wood. Spaced out are cylinder columns keeping the white ceiling up. They've been written on and scuffed up throughout the years. Tonight pale colored balloons and streamers have been taped on them.

The lights hang lazily, making Jeff nervous they could fall. The refreshments (a punch bowl and servings of pretzels and chips) are laid out on a long table in the corner, next to a stereo. The stereo is hooked up to speakers placed in the corners of the room as they spill out bad 80s music. Right now, out of everything else, Ghostbusters is on.

No one seems to be enjoying themselves. What they're all doing should not be categorized as dancing, but bobbing a little in place. They also look way overdressed for the occasion.

"Don't enjoy it too much boys," Puck sneers, walking into the room, "It's all about to change."

xXx

Blaine makes his way to cabin 5B, excitedly. He doesn't get to see Kurt much during the day with their given schedules. Also, they're both too paranoid about getting a bad record to skip like Jeff and Puck. Wow, he never thought he'd ever think of them as a duo. Oh, well, weirder things have happened.

He steps into the cabin, making a knock on the wall, "Hey, Kurt, I'm here."

"Oh!" He hears Kurt gasp, panicking in the den. There's rustling and a spiteful curse word towards a very bad table, which causes Blaine to feel slightly alarmed.

Carefully, Blaine treads slowly towards the den and merely peaks through the door at first. Confused, he cocks his head and emerges further into the room. "What is going on?" He asks.

All Kurt has on are sweat pants (that Blaine knows cannot possible be his) and a blue stripped crew-neck T-shirt. His hair isn't even styled.

"Is this some sort of statement?" Blaine guesses, not really having any confidence in it. Normally Kurt's statements are little flashier.

Kurt almost missed whatever Blaine said, stuck on how sexy Blaine looks tonight. Those jeans look painted on they're so tight. Turning red, Kurt clears his throat and remembers what's going on. He's actually very elated about it. Kurt almost has a jump in his step, going over to Blaine.

Beaming, Kurt grabs Blaine's hands and leads him to the couch, "I just had this idea, we don't have to, but I will have you know, I worked quite hard over it."

Blaine chuckles, letting Kurt sit him on the couch. He looks so cute, presenting the room. He takes this sad little space and makes it into something outstanding, "I thought we could skip the dance tonight." He presents the table as if he were Vanna White on Wheel of Fortune, "I snuck out some popcorn and sodas, but if you notice I put them in champagne glasses I found… well, they're only plastic, but that's not the point."

He moves to the T.V, making Blaine's smile widen. "Also," Kurt points out, "I had Finn fix the T.V, so we can either search for really bad T.V shows or really bad T.V movies, your choice."

"Thank you," Blaine nods.

From the side of the couch, Kurt picks up his fluffy brown blanket from home. He holds it against his chest and plops down next to Blaine. He restrains his smile, trying not to appear too eager, "So? What do you think?"

"You did all this?" Blaine asks, pleasantly surprised, "For me?" He can't stop himself from smiling. Kurt is always a pleasant surprise and with each surprise, it never ceases to throw him over the moon.

"Of course," Shyly, Kurt shrugs a little, "I love you and I've missed you. I don't want to spend the night with hundreds of kids _and_ you. I'd rather spend it _just_ with you."

Blaine turns his body, caressing Kurt's soft cheek. His hand stays there as his thumb gently moves up and down the silkiness of his skin. He gazes into the gray and blue in Kurt's eye, dreamily. He doesn't know what he's done to deserve such bliss, but he's thankful he's allowed to keep it.

"I can't imagine a better evening," Blaine sighs, sweetly. Turning into his arm for a moment, he chuckles. He peaks up, feeling a little embarrassed, "But now I seem to be overdressed."

Bravely, Kurt kisses the hand on his cheek. His heart leaps every time he makes a move, or initiates anything. He's never been a confident person when it comes to feeling sexy, but he wants Blaine to think he's the only person in the world and if he has to do something that reduces himself to a flustered mess, he will. His words tremble, unable to mask his nerves, "That's something we can fix."

Blaine basks in the blush on Kurt's face and grins. He closes the space between them in no hurry, wanting to feel the sweet little breathes Kurt makes on his lips before he kisses his. The kiss is quick as Blaine breaks away to take off his suspenders. Keen all of a sudden, Kurt drops the blanket on the ground and helps by undoing Blaine's tie.

The fabric between his hands, he looks up for a moment and catches Blaine's eyes. They're stuck there as all the delicious thoughts enter their minds. They're too appetizing for Blaine to wait around for.

Hungry for it, Blaine dips into Kurt's lips. The sudden impact causes a quick moan from Kurt. He gasps for a breath between another kiss as he grabs Blaine's neck. It's warm in his hands. His hands slip inside his collar, discovering warmer skin and its softness. He slides his hands around Blaine's shoulders and back up his neck, incapable of getting enough of him.

Blaine growls deep from his chest and takes Kurt's waist. He moves him on his lap, so he may kiss him properly. He sucks on Kurt's lips, tasting his natural sweetness. Kurt gasps, his breathe stolen away.

He dives into Blaine's lips as he's freed, unable to help himself. Their mouths open for the next kiss, and then Blaine whirls his tongue around Kurt's. His hands fondle Kurt's waist, straightening Kurt's back. He leans closer into him because of it. His hands move inside his shirt and they glide up his chest, letting his fingers study every inch of his porcelain skin.

The second his fingers graze Kurt's nipple, he involuntarily gasps, sharply "_Ah!_"

_Sweet music_, Blaine thinks, feeling the twitch in his pants get even more excited. Kurt felt that to, a tingling crawling under his skin. For pay back, Kurt rocks against Blaine's crotch, creating sweet friction against the two hot organs. It makes the former Warbler moan out with his head tilting back so he may enjoy it. Hurriedly, he kicks off his shoes.

He bites his lip as Kurt seizes the opportunity. He lays savory kisses down the side of Blaine's neck, sucking at the nape of his neck. He starts unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, needing to feel his warm body against his. Blaine snuggles his head against Kurt's, moaning again.

No one does this to him the way Kurt can and he's not even meaning to drive him this crazy. Just that alone makes him too adorable.

Blaine's hold on Kurt tightens just before he moves him on the couch. Kurt on his back, he lays there with his hands by his head. He stares up at Blaine, longingly. His undone tie and shirt hangs by the sides of his magnificent chest. He reaches and touches it as Blaine places a nice kiss on his cheek.

Kurt chuckles, "Now I'm overdressed."

Blaine snickers teasingly, way ahead of him, "That's something we can fix."

Kurt laughs again, letting Blaine pull his shirt off and over his head. He places it beside the blanket. Without noticing, he's pulled into Kurt's embrace. The moment their bodies touch, it releases a jittering sensation through them. Blaine nips at Kurt's neck, needing to put his mouth on something.

Finding himself panting, Kurt shudders an exasperation as Blaine pushes their crotches, careening Kurt against the couch. The little dust balls trapped in the couch's threads scrape Kurt's defenseless skin. He ignores it, immersing himself with sensation pulsing through his veins.

"I love you," Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear as he reaches for his pants.

"I love you too," Kurt sighs, his senses clouded. Sitting up, on Kurt's lap, Blaine unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants. Kurt watches in wonder, missing the closeness already. He bends back over, shimming out of his pants. Kurt spies his lucky Harry Potter boxer shorts, the ones with the golden snitches on them, but what's sticking out is the same thing that's sticking up for Kurt.

Blaine kisses Kurt, distracting him from any anxiety. All he needs to know is he's here for Kurt. He also pulls down Kurt's underwear and the sweat pants at the same time. Kurt feels a cool chill over him, forcing the pants off his ankles.

He notices Blaine's gaze, studying him and his blush burns with a vengeance. Blaine yanks down his shorts and Kurt has to find his breathe again. No matter how many times they do this, his stomach still flips and his heart still races. He wonders if it'll ever stop being so intimidating.

However, when he sees Blaine, Kurt caresses Blaine's cheek lovingly; he knows everything will be just fine. Blaine smiles and leans down for another kiss. He feels Kurt's smile against his lips and suddenly, nothing else matters. Carefully, his hands slide down Kurt's chest and over his dick. Kurt trembles and hums behinds his lips. He wasn't ready for it, not that he's complaining. Blaine holds him, slowly pulling him up and down.

"Ah," Kurt's back arches as he gargles his moan. It's too titillating for him to keep his eyes open.

Blaine takes Kurt's natural juices and travels to his backside, slipping two fingers into his hot hole. He feels Kurt tighten around his fingers instantly as he gasps again. His fingers wiggle around and Kurt feels like his going crazy, opening his legs more.

Yearning for something to hold, Kurt fingers Blaine's hair, gripping it for a moment. His hands slide back to his shoulder and he holds his arms, unable to control himself anymore. Blaine's fingers scissor and he has to grab Kurt's thigh with his free hand, lifting him up more. His fingers squish around Kurt, stretching him out as he burns inside.

"Ready?" Blaine asks, after a moment, noticing his own panting now. He can't take it anymore.

"Please," Kurt nods, clutching desperately to the arm rest above him.

Holding his thighs up, Blaine pressing himself next to Kurt's hole, prodding it for a moment. The slight touch causes sweet jitters through Blaine and he wants more of it, almost selfishly. He slides himself in and he groans automatically, "_Oh, yes_."

Kurt feels himself grow full and as Blaine slides in and out he feels even hotter. Blaine bends over, wrapped in Kurt's heat. He levels himself, two hands on either side of Kurt. Kurt reaches out and squeezes Blaine's chest. Their breaths end up synchronizing, each gasp more desperate than the last.

The sensation building, Blaine holds Kurt's dick, rubbing it as he enters in and out of him. Kurt practically screams from the enticement, "Blaine!"

"Kurt!" Blaine calls back, driving closer to the edge.

As if they are a balloon the tantalizing sensation grows and grows, taking over their whole bodies, making no room for any thing else. This balloon needs to pop.

"I'm gonna cum," Kurt gasps. "_Oh_," he flinches and feels it drawing closer.

"Cum with me!" Blaine calls out, fastening his pace.

A riot rips through them and they both scream, letting it rattle in their bodies. Kurt holds Blaine tightly as they shoot off their pleasure, reveling in it.

As quickly as it came, the sooner it all passes. Blaine chokes on a breath before he can fully inhale. He relaxes against Kurt's body, kissing him adoringly. Kurt ruffles through Blaine's hair again, relishing this kiss. Relishing the way it all feels, how good it feels. So good they're breathless from it.

"This," Blaine utters, but stops to kiss him again. He breaks it, laying his head comfortably on Kurt's chest, "this was a really good idea."

Kurt chuckles, letting the thought drift off into a sigh. "Believe it or not Blaine, but I did not plan this part."

They laugh and wonder if they even need anything else but each other to enjoy the night. The thought of the dance never enters their minds again…

xXx

Yeah, the dance is still lame. A small part of Jeff wants someone to go berserk and start smashing stuff to get this party going. Not like that's going to happen, nobody seems to have enough life to even throw a napkin.

"I'm back," Sebastian acknowledges his existence, joining Jeff by the wall. Jeff tries to hide his peering stare. Under these crappy lights, it's easier to see Sebastian's black eye. It doesn't seem to be getting any better, if anything it's getting significantly more grody every second.

"You're staring," Sebastian points out, slightly amused, presenting two red solo cups.

"Sorry," Jeff blushes and takes a cup, "What is it?"

"Some orange liquid, I wanted to find some Mountain Dew, because you advertise it on your naughty parts, but nothing but this stuff."

He's referring to Jeff's boxers when they were in the forest together.

Jeff frowns, making a few dry chuckles, "Hahaha, you're so funny."

"I know." Jeff snorts and sips on his drink. It has a slimy texture that Jeff has to spit back out. "_Ugh_," he groans, shuddering in his revulsion, "That's some nasty stuff."

Sebastian laughs at him, forgetting any idea of drinking his. So far this would be the most interesting part of the dance…

Meanwhile, far more interesting things are going on outside, away from the dance.

"This is a bad idea," Will Shuester whispers, carefully walking through the woods, the back way towards the Rec-center. He's wearing his black vest tonight, one he mainly uses for stealth.

Stumbling around the roots and unpredictable rock positions, Emma tries her best to keep up with Will in her heals. She's rather thrilled by all of this with big smiles, "I think it's all rather exciting."

On their backs are the same fated black backpacks Jeff and Puck used to raid Vocal Adrenaline's cabinets. However, tonight they're filled with much more impressive contraband.

Serious about this, Will asks her, stopping for a moment, "But what kind of example am I setting for the kids?"

"Oh, it's okay," She waves her hand, dismissing the thought, "No one is going to get hurt. If anything, you're telling them they should live life to its fullest!" She clasps her hands, encouragingly with her smile.

Her cheerful disposition rubs off on Will and he has to smile too, "Okay."

"Okay." She leans over and gives him a little peck. He holds her neck, getting a bigger kiss. She giggles, tickled by the butterflies in her chest.

"Oh, please," Sue's unmistakable disgusted voice barrels in. She's barging over, arms swinging swiftly by her sides, "We're on a mission. Save the tender moment when the bullets are flying."

Emma speaks up in her mousy tone, "Sue, um, I don't think it's going to come to that-"

"That will be your first and last mistake, my soulless friend," Sue walks ahead, motioning them to follow.

Why on earth she, out of all people, had to come, Will can't deal with. He knows this is a favor to Puck and the other kids, not only the New Directions, but all the kids at the camp, but is it worth it when has to deal with Sue? _Probably not_, Will thinks.

Besides, if not for the kids, this is for themselves. They all do have one thing in common:

They hate Colonel Crawford.

Still, Will has to roll his eyes and follows her. Emma contains a laugh, having to hurry behind them.

"Here looks sufficient," Sue stops in a safe place in the woods, but close to where the dance is going on. Ignoring Will, Sue looks to Emma, "Is the pink man in place?"

"Uh, yes," Emma nods, meekly, "Sandy is all ready to go."

"Fantastic. Buttchin," She refers to Will, (Will holds in all his frustrations, repeating, "This is for the kids. This for the kids" in his head, over and over) "and I will handle this area. You go on to the next location and set up there. When the clock strikes exactly nine-thirty, do your job, no matter what."

Emma nods, "Good luck." She touches Will's arm and smiles, before retreating around to the other side of the Rec-center.

On the ground, Sue clears the ground of nearby leaves and sticks, until there's a clear patch of visible dirt. Will joins her on his knees, unzipping the bag. There, all brightly packaged, are dozens of heavy-duty fireworks, some thick as others are slim, but still packed with the same amount of punch.

Will hasn't seen so many fireworks since he spent Fourth of July further down South.

They start stacking them around the ground, facing all the fuses the same way. Nervously, Will checks his watch: _8:29_. Man, he's starting to feel like this is actually happening, right in his gut. He's never been a wild person and it feels weird, at his age, to be starting now.

Staring at her own watch, Sue announces as if she's the head of this operation, "Twenty second count down, time to light up." Will nods and reaches for the red bic lighter in his pocket. He sparks the fuel inside, making a small little flame appear.

Sue suddenly blows it out and before Will can fully groan, she rants, "Might wanna let me do it William. Your macaroni hair is so dry it may ignite just by the fire's shine." She takes the lighter from him. He was prepared for this, though.

He takes out another lighter, a bright little yellow one, "We'll both do it. I'll start from the other end. You take this one. We'll meet at the middle."

As they debate, somewhere close, Sandy stands with two roman candles lit in his hands. The sparks flying off the fuses are a mirror image of the excitement kicking around inside him. He jogs in place, ready to go.

"This is so exciting!" He squeals, getting a little too caught up in it.

Completely innocent to it all, back inside the Rec room, Jeff is approached by a very lovely Santana in her blue sequined teacup dress. This would also be the first time Jeff has seen her with her lush black hair down. It's laid on one shoulder. She is hand in hand with Brittany in a matching blue sweet heart dress.

"What's up Creamsicle?" Santana greets him, measuring his person up and down. "You look beautiful," Jeff smiles, and actually receives a hug from Santana. It kind of frightened him, a part of his mind thought that would be the moment she would pull out a knife and slay him. It didn't happen and he feels a little guilty for thinking it. Surprisingly, he also gets a hug from Brittany.

"Are you ready?" Santana asks, carrying a little mischief in her full red lips, "It's almost time."

"Time for what?" Jeff blinks.

"You know," Brittany starts, leaning forward as if sharing a secret, "party time."

Curiously, Sebastian walks around to them (from throwing away those nasty drinks, just their smell was making them sick). He ignores the glare she gives him, listening to her say, "I thought Puck told you what was going on. You did help him steal the booze, right?"

"Being a part of something and actually knowing what's going on is two completely different concepts," Jeff argues on his behalf.

Santana gives him a nice "bitch please" look and then calls him on his bullshit. Again, she tricks him into insulting himself. This has become a new dance that Jeff doesn't really enjoy.

To save him, Sebastian raises, "Anything we need to do?"

She drops a heavy glare, "Just don't get in the way bitchlet."

"Oh, just suck me Santana," Sebastian sighs, too tired of fighting her or to be witty. He tried to be civil for Jeff's sake, but bitches like her effect his allergies. He breaks out in "fuck offs" and middle fingers.

Santana opens her mouth, readying another missile from her arsenal of insults when a sound louder than her voice, booms outside the Rec room. The whole room quiets to an anxious murmur, listening to a high-pitched wail fly through the air. Behind that is the musical styling of _Wham!_ It's a little awkward.

Back outside, Emma squeals running from the fireworks shooting off like a rocket into the sky. They explode, making a thunderous boom that makes Emma's nervous giggles louder. The colors shine onto the bleak darkness of the woods.

"I FEEL ALIVE!" Sandy Ryerson yells to the top of his lungs, his hands over his head. The roman candles fly off into the air magically, making Sandy feel like a God.

Curiously, back in the Rec room, Jeff and his group wander to a close by window. They watch the lights sparkle in the air and Jeff finds himself actually, "_Aaaaaah-ing_."

All the counselors glance around, having to make a decision. They know they need to go check everything out and they really believe everything will be fine. What harm could these kids possibly do? "Don't worry kids," One counselor announces as all the adults file out of the room in a hurry, panicking only a little.

The moment the doors shut, Puck shouts by the stereo, "Now!" Breaking from the group, Santana locks the closet door while Brittany runs and locks the other doors. Confusion rumbles in the conversations and nobody seems to understand. Puck, as he's hooking his iPod to the stereo, announces to the crowd, "Alright! The counselors are gone! Let's start the real party!"

By the snack table, Sam and Mike pull up the tablecloth, revealing all of the alcohol on the table's bottom shelf. The teachers, without knowing had rolled the booze in themselves.

Scurrying to the lights, the Rachael, Mercedes and Tina tape colored paper over the shades, changing the room into a dim lighted club scene. Hues of the rainbow falls over small places and people.

"Go crazy!" Puck shouts, starting the music. The Party Rock Anthem blares from the speakers, loud enough for them to crackle. Finally getting it and completely loving it, the crowd cheers. Instantly, most kids run to the newly improved refreshment table.

That puts a jump in Sebastian's step. He starts wavering towards the table too, "I better go get us some drinks before they're all gone."

"Great," Santana grins from behind, putting her hands on Jeff's shoulders, "Go get us drinks while Jeff and I dance."

"I'm not getting you a damn thing," Sebastian frowns, disappearing in the crowd.

"I'll get them," Brittany suggests and quickly dives into the crowd too.

With a smirk, Santana wraps her arm around Jeff's shoulder and leads him to the dance floor in the middle of the room. The bodies jump up and down to the beat, bumping about each other with no regard for anybody but themselves. Jeff has to dodge a few fists pumps to avoid the same fate as Sebastian's face. It doesn't help he's not really paying attention to what's going on.

He's dancing into Santana, yet his eyes wander, searching for a different dance partner. He wonders if Nick was able to make it inside in time. He prays he hasn't missed him. If he did get in, it'll be even harder to find him, everyone going wild the way they are. He spots girls spinning around on the columns, rubbing against them as if they were stripper poles. Guys are running like mad, picking up girls off the ground and carrying them off. Everyone has to scream in order to have a conversation.

Things really started escalating quickly. Jeff doesn't think anyone had planned it that way.

Santana yells like it's nothing, still dancing like a boss. "What are you looking for?"

"A friend!" Jeff feels his voice crack in that yell.

"Big nose?"

"His nose isn't that big!"

"Okay, SURE!"

He sighs and the song changes to Rihanna's _Rude Boy_, which Jeff can only assume will provoke many misgivings. Pushing through the disordered mass of people that formed around them, Brittany holds two small white Dixie cups in her hands. She hands one to Santana.

Confused Santana cocks her head, "Brittany, where did you get these?"

Innocently, Brittany takes a sip and explains, "I couldn't find the table so I just filled these cups with water from the tap in the bathroom."

"Oh, Brittany," Santana sighs, compassionately and puts her arm around her girlfriend, "I'll help you find it."

"Wait!" Jeff panics "Don't leave me!"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Oh my god, Creamsicle grow a pair."

She leaves him with that nice little gift, alone in the sea of strangers. Jeff can't even see any Warblers to join. He also, just pointing this out, looks like an idiot standing around while all the other people around him dance. He's very out of place.

"Hey!" Instinctively, Jeff turns his head. He thought it was Sebastian and hoped it was Nick, but it's someone else. There's a familiar guy with his hair spiked up and dressed only half nice in his jeans and white button up. A fellow shaggy haired blonde accompanies him, wearing a black pinstriped vest over a gray T-shirt. He has on charcoal pants that hug his muscular legs.

"Do you remember me?" Spikey-Head asks, eyeing Jeff in a way that makes his skin crawl.

"Uh," Jeff lets that garble hang in the air while he thinks. The guy isn't from any of his classes. He would remember that insane creeper stare, but where else has he been- He suddenly remembers, "_Oh!_ You're, um," he can't stop himself from sounding like a muddled mess, "from Vocal Adrenaline. You uh, helped with the drinks, right? Nice to see you," he smiles, hoping that will end the conversation.

The feel of these guys isn't sitting right with Jeff.

He's able to turn a little before Shaggy-Blonde takes his shoulder. It isn't aggressive, but Jeff doesn't like it. "Where are you going?" He asks, trying to make his smile seem warm, "Let's dance a little."

Jeff didn't notice Spikey-Head move to his other side. He feels trapped between the two bodies, especially with the dance crowd tightening up. It occurs to him how hot the room has become from all the body heat building up in this tiny space. It's getting hard to breathe.

Flustered, Jeff takes a needed gulp of air and tries to talk his way out of this, "S-sorry, but I uh, my group is just over there and I don't want to, uh, you know? Keep them waiting-"

He takes a step and Shaggy-Blonde takes Jeff's waist in his hands.

"It's a group," Spikey-Head shrugs and grins, leaning into Jeff too much. He can smell the alcohol in each word, "They'll be fine with one less."

The two strangers begin dancing, making a Jeff sandwich. "I really need to-" Jeff tries to beg, when they press against him. Nauseous, Jeff has to lift his hands to stop them from coming too close. Their added heat makes him lighted headed and sick. He wants to just crawl out of his skin and get out of here. T

his is not how his summer was supposed to go. He was supposed to sing and enjoy something he loves. He was supposed to be having fun with the Warblers and goof around with them. He should have been hanging out with Nick and getting closer to him… he definitely was not supposed to be uncomfortably grinded against by two strange guys to the point he wants to cry.

"Alright," A harsh, deep voice steps in and a hand grabs Jeff's arm. The hand pulls him from the dangers of grinding with strangers. Jeff sees Nick there, holding him close. Nick smiles calmly, but at the same time, squeezes tightly on Jeff's arm, "Thank for keeping my date warm…"

_Date. Date. Date. Date_. Jeff totally knows Nick is just saying that for his verbal middle finger towards those guys, but earlier this summer just joking about them being together would have made him uncomfortable. He's not though. _Date. Date. Date. Date_.

"No foul man," Spikey-Head guy raised his hands, motioning his friend. They walk away and Jeff can breathe again.

"_Ohmygodthankyousomuch_," he heaves out, trying to stop himself from trembling. He really didn't know what to do there. His timid words aren't enough to be noticed.

Under his hand, Nick can feel the jitters. He understands why. When Nick noticed Jeff from across the crowd, he never looked so uncomfortable. Miserably he lets go, "No problem. Just be more careful." He isn't ready to talk yet. He's hasn't got sufficiently wasted yet.

"Hold on Nick," Jeff says quickly, seeing him trying to escape into the is not getting away this time. "Nick!" Jeff calls out again, amazed and slightly annoyed he has enough gull to think he can run _again_.

Only a few feet away, Sebastian's heart sinks. Jeff is going after Nick. So soon? Does he really need to talk to him, already? Why can't he wait? Sebastian doesn't think it would be that bad for Jeff to only be his for a little while longer. Jeff wouldn't know that though. He has no reason to believe Sebastian is so hung up on him. In a moment of dread, Sebastian gets worked up and chucks the drinks in his hands to the ground.

Urgently, he pushes through the crowd. Just as Jeff takes a step, Sebastian is there to stop him, "Wait! Jeff!" He grabs his wrist, tighter than Nick had him, more desperate than Nick had to be. Surprised, Jeff's eyes widen as he whirls around.

"Sebastian?" He blinks, completely thrown. He concerned, but he also doesn't have time for this.

Sebastian's mind is empty. All he remembers to do is breathe and that's all that leaves his lips for a moment. He swallows and licks his nervous lips. Jeff's big brown eyes hit him hard and he can't handle them. He looks down. _C'mon_, he tells himself, _you're Sebastian. You don't get like this. Speak!_

"Jeff," Sebastian gasps, forcing the words out, "I have to tell you-"

"Can you later?" Jeff innocently asks, feeling an anxiety of his own. He's fidgeting in Nick's direction… Sebastian knows there's nothing he can do…

His hold tenses up, making his hand shake. He speaks seriously, receiving Jeff's attention, maybe for the last time. He means every word of it, more than Jeff will ever know. "If things don't go the way you planned and you get disappointed…" His words drift sorrowfully. He clear his throat, earning his voice back, "I'll be right here and if you get tired of all the confusion, come back to me. I'm a sure thing…" He let's go, Jeff's hand glides through the air back to his side.

_Ah_…

Jeff realizes it now, _I finally understand one thing. _

Blushing, he doesn't say anything. There's not one sentence, or one word that will make Sebastian feel any better. That's not true. There are, but they're not something Jeff can honestly say.

With a sentimental smile, Jeff gives Sebastian one more look and runs after Nick.

_Great_, Sebastian thinks darkly and because no one else is there, he has to be the one to make himself feel better. He chuckles on the brink of boiling over, "I'm outta love and booze."

Completely naive to it all, the music still blares and the campers still dance without one care in the word.

Jeff finds Nick in a back room, where an empty kitchen is. He appears to be searching around. "What are you doing?" Jeff asks him, scarring the crap out of Nick.

He huffs out his panic, continuing his search. He's avoiding looking at Jeff's face. He's not trying to be cold. Confrontation is just too much for him to handle. The closer and closer they come to talking, the closer and closer he is to vomiting.

This is scary.

And Nick isn't physic. He doesn't know what Jeff is going to say. All he knows, is he's probably going to say something really stupid. Nick's brain just stops filtering out the idiotic stuff when there's a confrontation. For example, Nick confronting Jeff for the truth: that didn't go well _at all_. If anything, that confrontation ruined their friendship.

"I need some air," Nick explains, trying to pry open a window above the stove, "You know? Real air that isn't a mixture of alcoholic burps and sweat."

Jeff would laugh if he wasn't so nervous.

Peaking, Nick glances over to Jeff. He blushes. He forgot he can actually see Jeff's face tonight and man, is he not the cutest thing in the whole god damn world? Embarrassed, he doesn't think and the words fly out of his mouth, "What do you care? Shouldn't you go dance with Sebastian?" Upon seeing it, he storms through a nearby threshold, "He's your date right?" His voice is dull from the other room. "Actually, you need to find him just to tell him he's a really shitty date, leaving you with those vultures."

See:

No filter.

_Not this again_, Jeff mentally rolls his eyes. "He's not my date," He drops seriously, wishing he could etch it into Nick's brain. He goes to the room over, a small room, mostly filled with cruddy old boxes. At the end of the room is a door.

"Ah, ha!" Nick laughs gallantly as if he's one upped anything. He starts pushing the boxes aside, making his way towards the door.

An irritation itching in his head, Jeff crosses his arms and growls. "Can you even stand to be in the same room as me Nick?" Jeff asks, but there's no answer. There's only the sound of empty boxes hitting the ground. He asks another questioning, thinking this one is easier, "Are you even listening to me?" Still, he says nothing.

However, something Nick had once said does ring in Jeff's memory, "_you just won't be able to help yourself._"

As Nick finally opens the door, this might be the moment he can't help.

In a rage, he drops his arms and storms through the door. Nick escapes to the outside, Jeff closely behind him. He stops though, finding the view of Nick's back to be the most infuriating thing on the planet.

He uses everything inside him he's found over the summer: his anger, his determination and his courage to scream at Nick, the loudest he can and ever has, "GOD DAMMIT NICK," He shuts his eyes, squeezing all of this out, "I DON'T FUCKING LIKE SEBASTIAN YOU DOUCHEBAG SO JUST LISTEN TO ME, GOD DAMMIT. FUCK! HELL! BULLSHIT! TITS!"

Nick could not move, not for a millisecond during any of that. His feet were frozen to the ground. Slowly, Nick looks around. His eyes are wide in complete shock as he watches Jeff pant and blush.

Carefully, Nick walks over to the blonde, taking him by his arms. He's deeply concerned, "Jeff, are you having an aneurism? Are you okay? Did that just happen?"

"You just have to understand," Jeff sighs, pleadingly, "I don't like Sebastian."

Letting him go, Nick takes a step back. He shakes his head, the serious tension getting to him. Mindfully, he speaks quietly, "You say that but…"

"I don't like Sebastian. That's it."

"But-"

"NO!" Jeff shouts again, waving his arms around like a crazy person, being as clear as he can be, "There's no but! There are no butts here!"

"Actually," Like a dork, Nick chuckles and raises two fingers, "there are two butts here-" Instantly, Jeff smacks his arm around continuously, "This is not the time for joking around!" He continues to hit him, feeling all his frustrations being beaten into Nick's arm. He just laughs, which makes this all even more frustrating.

"Hey," A very definable adult's voice, creeps up from a distance, "Who's over there?"

Freaked, Nick takes Jeff's arm—this would be the fourth time he's been grabbed. Jeff is starting to feel like a rag doll—and leads them both to a tree. Nick's body hits the tree hard as he holds Jeff in his arms. Jeff's arms are trapped by his sides, feeling Nick's hands on his back. They're protective and strong, but not like Sebastian's arms at all. It's tender in these arms and loving. Jeff wishes to melt in it.

The adults wander closer. The two boy's heart beat frantically against each other. It makes Jeff even more nervous. He glances at Nick's face just as he's doing the same. Their eyes locked, Jeff feels overwhelmed by his feelings. He can't wait any longer. He whispers, "Nick, do you believe me?"

"What?" Nick whispers back in a panic, "Can't this wait-?"

"_No_."

Nick sighs, "How can I believe you? If you don't like Sebastian, then what has all this been about?"

"Nick, I've never liked Sebastian… I always," Jeff heart is caught in his throat. This is so hard to say. Feeling out of breath, after everything he's said this summer, he whispers, "I always liked _you_, Nick."

Before Nick's brain can fully process this information, Jeff closes the tiny gap between them and kisses Nick's lips. Surprised, Nick takes a great inhale through his nose and doesn't know what to do. His heart doesn't just skip, it takes a gigantic leap. He's pretty sure it completely stopped for a moment.

Electricity sparks through Jeff, he's so happy. It's as if his skin is dancing to the music his heart is blaring. He'll stay in this moment forever if time permitted it.

That would be a difficult reality though.

Suddenly, a flash light travels in their direction and they both freak. They break apart and are frozen for a moment. There has to be something said. Someone should say something in this kind of situation, however, time doesn't even allow that.

"You two!" A scolding voice snaps. Jeff pushes Nick to the side, making him run. Jeff runs too, wondering if he can make it around the building in time. He rounds the corner and runs right into a ball of flab. The flab speaks, pompously, "Jeff Sterling."

Instantly, Jeff's stomach plummets to his shoes. Slowly, completely terrified, Jeff's eyes gaze up to the Colonel who is gladly smirking down at him."We finally meet," he says.

Jeff stands up—now twice the Colonel's size—and makes a shrimpy wave, "Uh, good evening Colonel Crawford."

"It's time we had a talk," the Colonel glares, "My office. _Now_."

Jeff can't even answer, he just swallows his tongue and quickly shuffles around him. He jumps on the sidewalk, talking a cooling breathe. He looks around, seeing the Colonel watching him, but his eyes pass him. Nick isn't in sight. Hopefully he was able to get away…

Then, it hits him, like _really_ hits him. He just kissed Nick. Nick Duval. _Nick_.

The excitement that was once fluttering through him, rapidly contorts into organ clenching, blood thinning _dread_. He's freaking out. Jeff just knows the Colonel found out about Sebastian and him. He has to have seen Nick and his kiss. He must think Jeff was a part of the dance anarchy (which he is, but the man doesn't have to assume so quickly). He's going to try to make Jeff crack and spill all the beans and he doesn't even like beans! Honestly, at the moment, there's only one way to describe what Jeff is feeling. He slides his hands in his pockets, feeling like giving up as he sings:

"_There's a moment you know… you're fucked."_

He wonders what he's supposed to do with himself. Jeff truly is ridiculous. Things like this don't happen to older people. Is that what he should blame? His youth? Is it his youth that forces him to be a complete space case? He goes on, pushing away the walls closing in on him:

"_Not an inch more room to self-destruct  
>No more moves– oh yeah, the dead-end zone<br>Man, you just can't call your soul your own"  
><em>

Back at the dance, Sebastian understands this "fucked" feeling. He feels wretched inside and that pisses him off. He chuckles darkly against the wall alone, a first time wall flower:

"_But the thing that makes you really jump  
>Is that the weirdest shit is still to come<br>You can ask yourself: "Hey, what have I done?"  
>You're just a fly – the little guys, they kill for fun"<em>

Nick has no idea what's even going on. He's just so frustrated with himself. _WHY DIDN'T I SAY ANYTHING? _He screams in his mind as he hides in the woods from the adults. Not trying to he stumbled upon the fireworks Sue and Will blasted. He doesn't care though. Millions of words at his disposal and Nick couldn't say one. He didn't even tell Jeff how much he liked it or how happy he was they kissed. He pulls at his hair, just kicking himself:

"_Man, you're fucked if you just freeze up  
>Can't do that thing – that keeping still"<br>_

From his corner, Sebastian sings out. The angry feeling is brewing in his stomach and he's ready to let it out:

"_But, you're fucked if you speak your mind"_

They all sing having for the first time, one thing in common:

"_And you know – uh huh – you will"_

From outside the Rec room, the counselors are not enjoying the festivities. How dare these kids defy them and make them look stupid. These kids are going to remember what happened for years and use it against them when school comes back around… but not if they stop it. Outlining the building, the counselors make themselves clear:

"_Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite  
>You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye<br>Totally fucked – will they mess you up?  
>Well you know they're gonna try"<em>

Jeff can only imagine what the Colonel is going to lecture about and it's total crap. So he's young and that makes him naïve and incompetent. He doesn't regret one thing about tonight, or this whole summer. That's what being young is about anyways, doing something stupid and gaining something amazing from it… He opens and closes his hands, mocking the Colonel:

"_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah"_

The boys join in:

Nick thinking about his own stupid mouth. He must have looked like an idiot.

Sebastian imagining whatever bull Nick had idiotically spit out at Jeff:

"_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah"_

Sebastian jumps from the wall, starting to annoy himself. Who was he kidding? Saying he didn't care. Hell yeah he cares and he knew this would happen, that he would get hurt. He always told people playing the love game was a challenge for many players, but in the end, there's only two winners. The odds were against him from the beginning. He wishes he could take it all back and change the game. He goes through the crowd, releasing himself of what's been eating him inside, his heart:

"_Disappear – yeah, well, you wanna try  
>Wanna bundle up into some big ass lie<br>Long enough for them to all just quit  
>Long enough for you to get out of it"<em>

The people, all the students around him go wild again. He watches people being picked up and spun around. Girls lift their arms in the air as if they'll take off and fly. People sing to the top of their lungs, jumping on tables and swing from the columns like their words will be heard to the tops of mountains:

"_Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite  
>You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye<br>Totally fucked – will they mess you up?  
>Well you know they're gonna try<em>

Jeff and Nick can't control themselves either, singing loud enough to be caught:

"_Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite  
>You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye<br>Totally fucked – will they mess you up?  
>Well you know they're gonna try"<em>

Suddenly, Jeff breaks out into a run. He can not stop running, beating his feet into the ground. Pushing hard off the pavements puts power back inside him, feeling a second wind over take him. Suddenly, everyone in the Rec room starts jumping around. They head bang, whirl their hair around and run laps around the room. It feels good becoming some uncontainable energy. The boundaries around you are almost comical and nothing frightens you at that moment, because you're happy. You find yourself actually having fun, letting yourself go.

"_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
>Blah blah blah blah blah<br>Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah"_

Sebastian runs over and grabs Santana and Brittany, spinning them around in a ring. They stop to jump around, still holding each other's hands. Jeff continues to run. Nick can't stop feeling frustrated.

"_Blah blah blah blah blah  
>Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah<br>Blah blah blah blah blah  
>Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah<br>Blah blah blah blah blah_

_Totally fucked!"_

They all sing the last line, but really, as Jeff looks at the Colonel's office doors, he may be the only one truly fucked.

**xXx**

Set List: Totally Fucked from the Musical "Spring Awakening"

Thank you for reading this fanfiction and I hope you all got some enjoyment out of it.

It is now almost one o'clock in the morning, so I really need to upload this and:

GO. TO. SLEEP.

Man, I upload all my chapters around this time… siiigh.

My dear lords and ladies, all comment/review postings will come with an invisible prize that you will never open and does not exists. ACT NOW WHILE SUPPLIES WILL ALWAYS LAST!

EDIT: Sorry, if a letter is off of a word or something, but I again had to go back and edit through Fanfiction's editor to space out all the paragraphs. Sorry again.


	8. Chapter 8: The Moment

Author's Note:

Ooooooo, we're getting close to the end here people. Can't you feel it? Seriously, I'm pumped. It was funny, I hadn't written this in a few days after the update before, because I wanted to focus on my own stuff for a while (plus I'm graduating in like two weeks, no biggy). Then, out of the blue, I want to write some It Takes a Moment. I open it up in Word and BOOM! There's a hella lot written, more than I thought there was. So, I just knocked it out. *Wipes awesome off shoulders, casually*

AND CHECK THIS OUT! Updating in the daytime, first time ever! I literally edited this whole chapter during class, printed it out and went all old fashioned with my pen. Thank you to everyone who has added this in some way, thank you so much. I can't say it enough.

Spice of Life: Oh, yeah. Klaine sex is good sex. You'll like this update (hopefully) ;)

Funnyduck236: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! And thanks again for the song choice, Spring Awakening is my favorite musical.

Shweirbones: Of course I mention you! I love your comments. He is definitely getting an epilogue, I've got it all planned. It is defiantly happening. Yeah, I'm pretty attached to the couples. I have a really narrowed mindset when it comes to couples. I was the same even as a kid, I couldn't mix my doll couples either. Thank you, thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

MelAnderson: They _are not_ too long. Comments are never too long. I always feel like I don't put enough in. THAT would have been perfect! I didn't even think about that. Lol. Hahahaha, I love that happened to you, I can't even, that's so funny. Yeah, they really wouldn't, but no one can stand the Colonel, so it was a small sacrifice. Thank you about Sue. I always have to think long and hard about what she says. It HAS to stay true to her character. I didn't notice the rhyme either! I read your comment and busted out laughing! Yeah, the Sebastian situation is still grim, but it'll get better. I promise. No you're not supposed to like him, lol. It's a good thing you don't, it means I did my job. Lol. Thank you. Ugh, I feel like a broken record thanking you, but I just have to! I love you, thank you again.

mynamjo: Hahaha, sorry. I just didn't want to put her name, because Jeff didn't know her. Sorry. Thanks, by the way, I'm really flattered you like it.

And here's the next installment!

Enjoy…

**Chapter Eight:**

The Moment "Jeff," the Colonel began thoughtfully, "I've been watching you for some time now."

His office smells old, like pipe tobacco, smoke (which more than likely correlates with the pipe tobacco), and peanut brittle. All over the yellowing walls have pictures of the Colonel's time in the army hung up. He… doesn't look any different.

Leisurely, the Colonel is pacing behind Jeff as he sits on a crumbling leather chair, before the Colonel's big mahogany desk. He's probably walking that way because he's less intimidating if Jeff has to look him in his chubby face.

"Do you know why?" The Colonel asks, condescending Jeff.

Jeff doesn't answer. He knows not to answer. With his luck, Jeff will end up, as the lowly regarded mayor of the nimrods, incriminating himself. Plus, that could've been a rhetorical question.

Indeed, that question was rhetorical. "You've been getting around Jeff," The colonel said in a snarky way, "I enforced my PDA rule because you're just getting around with a few people…"

In an odd way, Jeff believes the Colonel just called him a slut.

"As your guardian for this summer, it's my job to monitor your actions and lead you down the right path…"

Jeff does not like where this going.

Quiet for a moment, he walks around to his desk, taking a seat in his large chair. His fat squishes on top of the desk, pushing a pencil over. As the pencil rolls into his name plate, the Colonel folds his hands in the way that signals bad news. He follows up on his promise, "I've decided to pull you out of cabin 2B."

"_What?_" Jeff gasps, devastated. He needs to see Nick now.

"You're moved into the boy's dorm at the side of camp and your new room is 130."

"That's total crap!"

Harshly, the Colonel snaps his eyes at him, silencing him. He speaks firmly, unwavering from his decision, "Don't talk back to me Mr. Sterling. You should be glad I'm letting you off that easily. You have a blatant disregard for any of camp STARZ's rules, skipping class, constantly being a disturbance"—Jeff didn't realize there was a rule for that—"public displays of affection and don't think I'm an idiot Mr. Sterling. I know you had something to do with tonight's stunt and if I had the evidence, I'd kick your butt"—Jeff stops himself from snorting at the word—"back to Dalton, in a second. "

He stands up, keeping their stare in a dead lock of wits. Before, Jeff didn't have much to say about this guy and now, he can suck Jeff's toe. He glares right back.

"Now Jeff, say good evening, thank you and then go directly to your new home." Unfazed, Jeff does stand up and walks to the door.

At the threshold, Jeff turns and makes a shameless smirk, "good evening, thank you and then go directly to your new home."

** xXx**

The dorm is still as beautiful as Jeff had left it. It's changed in one way though. With all the Vocal Adrenaline kids gone (not that he's complaining) and maybe, it's because he's been forced to resent this place, but the dorm is cold. It lacks that friendly warmth 2B had. Jeff realizes it's not only Nick he's going to miss… well, everyone but that Hayden from the Hipsters guy that guy is a douche.

Begrudgingly, Jeff drags his feet along the floor, going down the rows of white doors. He finds room 103 and frowns. _So it does exist_, Jeff thinks. Part of him was hoping the Colonel was just sending him on a wild goose chase just to mess with him. No, that would be too nice of him.

Jeff opens the door and despite it being significantly nicer than—not just the cabin's bed—any bed he's ever had the opportunity to sleep in, it still doesn't make everything better. However, being as tired as he is, the bed doesn't lack any amount of appeal right now. Jeff takes a few steps before face planting inside the sheets.

He dozes off, saving everything for tomorrow.

"_I love you," Nick whispers, pressing Jeff harder against the wall. They're back in their Warbler uniforms, yet slightly obscured by their roughness. _

_Jeff has to desperately gasp for breath, trapped inside the heat. "I love you," he murmurs back, feeling Nick slides his tongue up Jeff's neck and jaw line. He shivers, trembling from the sweet pleasure, "Oh god." _

_He gulps, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck as he goes weak in the knees. With the opportunity, Nick sucks on his neck. Every touch of his lips melts Jeff's skin. He's thrown into a mushy mess of a submission, rolling his head back. He wants Nick to kiss every single inch of his skin. He craves it like the last cashew in the bag._

"_Let me kiss you," the boy begs and Jeff could die happy. _

_Closing his eyes, Jeff levels himself and his face is turned. Jeff doesn't question it, quickly feeling the warm embrace of his lips. He can just drink Nick up. _

"_I love you," Nick's voice deepens, strangely. He takes Jeff's neck, keeping him firmly in place, "I want you so badly." He pushes for another kiss, yet something is alarming to Jeff. He doesn't need to raise his head to kiss Nick. _

_Peaking, Jeff opens his eyes and gasps in the other person's mouth. There's Sebastian, in his uniform, withholding his mouth while Nick is still holding his waist. _

_Jeff unattached, feeling his heart pound intensely against his chest. The hammering sends vibration through his limbs. "Wh-wha-" Jeff tries to pull out from his panting. His mind is swirling. _

"_It's okay," Sebastian smirks, sliding his other hand up Jeff's suddenly naked chest. His fingers caress him, tenderly, almost as a tease. _

"_Yeah, it's okay," Nick whispers. He moves his hands from Jeff's waist, descending them into his pants. Jeff gasps as Nick squeezes both his cheeks. He may explode. "Enjoy it," Nick urges, slipping his fingers gingerly around the crack. _

_As crazy as this is, Jeff can't stop the hum of pleasure pushing to escape out of his lips._ _From the side, Jeff wasn't ready to see Puck walk up. His pecks glisten and look invincible. Jeff's heart dips, letting Puck lean into his face, "Don't be a bitch. Just enjoy it." _

_Nobody lays a hand on him, but his pants suddenly fall to the ground and he doesn't seem to be wearing any underwear. His erection looks devilishly vulgar against the backdrop of clothed boys (with the exception of Puck's shirtless exterior)._

"_Enjoy," Blaine, out of nowhere, murmurs. He slides over carefully, down on his knees._

"_Oh, please no," Jeff whimpers as Blaine takes him in his mouth._

_Puck snickers, diving into Jeff's neck, licking it up and down like he were a Popsicle as Sebastian took the other side, rubbing his chest. _

"_Ah!" Jeff flinches, his whole body squirming. He can't handle all of this. _

_Nick's fingers slip into his hole, already wet and dripping with juices. In and out, his fingers go as eight hands are already on him. They grope and caress, Jeff can't keep up with them all. This is too much. This is too much. This is-_

"Too much!" Jeff screams into his pillow.

He gasps, freaking out as he pops up from his bed.

"_Oof_," his breathe is knocked out of him, feeling his erection prodding against his dress pants. Jeff remembers everything and how he never got out of his clothes last night, not even his shoes.

Carefully, Jeff falls back on his bed. He huffs what's been on his mind for a while now, "_What is wrong with me?_"

"Nothing," At the sound of another human being, Jeff quickly grabs his pillow and covers himself (this would be the second time this summer someone has caught him with an erection). Jeff's eyes snap up to the Spiky-head guy from last night. He's grinning, "you are a very healthy young man."

"Oh, hello," Jeff sings, the most awkward he has ever been in his life. This is even worse than his mom walking in on his morning wood. _I mean_, Jeff makes clear, _my mom never grinded against me on a dance floor before with a pervy stare_… now _that_ would win.

"Um," Jeff mumbles, "I never got your name." Hopefully steering the conversation on this guy will make him forget about Jeff's guy.

"It's Dan, your new two door down neighbor" apparently Dan said with a nicer smile. He nods towards the hall, "The Mohawk guy is here for you."

"Th-thanks…"

Apparently-Dan nods again and leaves. He seems nice, well, at least in comparison to the person he was last night… Jeff better not see him added to the foursome his dream was having moments ago.

Without noticing this earlier, Jeff notices all his stuff in the corner of the room. The Colonel wasn't messing around. He's thankful, kind of and peels off his gross sweaty clothes. Thinking of dead kitties and his grandmother in her underwear, he just throws on whatever is closest to the top of the bag, a dark blue striped V-neck and brown cargo shorts.

He runs out of the room, still feeling alien like to these new surroundings. Luckily, he has been here before and found Puck near the door they broke through only days ago.

"Did you squeal?" Puck instantly asks.

Jeff is thrown, "N-no! I got moved because…" Jeff doesn't think he can explain this to Puck. He says instead, "Because I mouthed off to the Colonel when he caught me outside."

Wow. When he gets home and his mother asks, "What did you learn at camp?"

Jeff can honestly say, "I learned how to be an expert liar!"

"Cool," Puck says and requests a very bro-like fist pump. Jeff gives it to him and Puck can go on, "Let's get to practice. The show is at three so we need to get going, _now_."

"What time is it?" "Ten."

"Crap, yeah, let's go!" Jeff hurries out the door.

** xXx**

After hanging out with Rachael for a few hours and not caring about anything but what's on his mind, her rants start sounding like this, "Wah, wah, w-wah. _Wah_. Wah, wah wah wah. Wah, wah wah wah. Wah, wah wah wah. _Wah_, wah, wah _waaaah_. Wah, wah wah wah. Wah, wah wah wah. Wah, wah wah wah... etc." It's like she's Charlie Brown's mother.

Nick can't get his mind off of Jeff. Every time a thought ends, there's just something else about Jeff he can think about. When he's done admiring the way Jeff's eyes glistened in the moonlight, he can ponder about the softness of his lips and how they lived up to be better than any expectation he's ever had.

"Nick," Rachael practically barks. As Nick's surprise snaps him up. Visually on edge, Rachael forces a sweet little smile, pressuring the young Nicholas, "I don't know what you're thinking of Nick, but I would recommend re-valuating it towards the performances today. Preferably now."

Guiltily, Nick rummages around with his bangs, honestly feeling bad, "sorry Rachael. I'm ready, let's practice."

They're in the Appreciating the Classics room with Brad, who came along to the camp too. There's also several other band members from the neighboring camp. This is a performance for them too.

Nick nods to them, still consumed by thoughts of Jeff. His head remembers the lyrics, yet his heart sings the words. He closes his eyes, soaking in the music. In wonder, Rachael sits down in an empty chair. She's never seen him look so invested before, either he's been practicing or...

His voice is soft. This isn't a song that should be shouted or thrown in one's face. It begs to caress your ears and gently sooth your soul. Nick needs that.

"_It only takes a moment..._"

He opens his eyes, fondly remembering the day Jeff and him met. He looked so flustered and unsure. Still, he was so funny. He's always that way.

"_For your eyes to meet and then  
>Your heart knows in a moment<em>"

He's been that way ever since. Nick opens his eyes, glancing through the window. With the song, his voice deepens sadly. It really felt like this, for a while. Until, Nick believes, he fucked it all up:

"_You will never be alone again_."

Still looking out the window, he wonders if Jeff is wondering about him too.

He wonders if Jeff wants to talk to him.

He wonders if Jeff is planning to perform.

He wonders if Jeff is going to perform to him like Nick is dedicating his performance to him.

He wonders if Jeff will come back soon.

The music builds a little, reminiscent to how Nick's heart feels. It's becoming too big and emotional for his flimsy skin and weak insides. All he really wants to focus on is last night and that kiss.

That god damn blessed kiss. Honestly, he doesn't realize what he sings, his heart really taking over:

"_I held him for an instant_"

Rachael perks up, hearing the change in the song. She stands up, watching more intently.

"_But my arms felt sure and strong  
>It only takes a moment<br>To be loved a whole life long.._."

She can't get a word in as all the members in the band begin to sing, creating a thick wall of sound:

"__It only takes a moment!  
>For your eyes to meet and then<br>Your heart knows in a moment  
>You will never be alone again."<em>_

_"He held_ _him__ for an instant  
>But his arms felt sure and strong<br>It only takes a moment—_"

With all the years in New Directions, she understands how important songs are to a person. Herself, is a very fine example. She goes along with Nick, supporting her duet partner:

"_He held him for an instant  
>But his arms felt safe and strong"<em>

Besides, even if she sings it differently, she'll sing the crap out of the song:

"_It only takes a moment  
>To be loved a whole life long."<em>

Nick really believes in the song. It's why it's so easy for him to get wrapped up into it, almost on the verge of breaking into tears.

"_And that is all  
>That love's about"<em>

Comfortingly, Rachael steps over and intertwines her hands with Nick. She thinks of Finn. She really wants to tell him she loves him. Nick understands that feeling, resting his head on hers as she sings:

"_And we'll recall when time runs out."_

They both end the song:

"_That it only took a moment  
>To be loved a whole life long…"<em>

The music dies out and having not noticed a thing, the orchestra simply retreats into conversations and instrument tuning.

"Who did you hold?" Rachael brings up, feeling emotional. She always gets this way when love has something to do with it. It reminds her of her own problems, experiences and most importantly, herself. One cannot help another if they can't help themselves.

"What?" Nick blushes, "What are you talking about?"

"You can't lie to me Nick. The song gave you away…" She tells him, watching Nick walk to a seat. He sits down, glumly. She asks with a sneaking suspicion, "Is it that blonde boy? Jeff?"

Nick looks away, blushing up a storm. He feels like he's back in elementary school and nobody has any shame or can close their mouths.

Sympathetically, Rachael walks over and kneels beside him. She takes his hands, smiling and working to meet his eyes. She has that small sparkle in her eyes when she's doing something good for someone else. "You can tell me…"

With a laugh, Nick shakes his head. He's not depressed like it seems. He's actually really excited. Grinning from ear to ear, a little weepy Nick nods, "Yeah, its Jeff and," he chuckles, "and I think we're really close to getting together."

"Then what are we doing singing this?" Rachael perks up, excitedly, "You absolutely need to sing a declaration of love!"

Nick is flabbergasted, "But what about our duet?"

She dismisses it. "Forget about me! I can just sing something else! We need to help you."Besides, she'd rather sing something herself. She simply didn't have enough time to sing in that song.

"Okay, then," Nick smiles.

Jeff, prepare to eat your heart out.

** xXx **

Mid-afternoon is nearing and there is a buzz coursing through each camper. Everyone is scrambling for costumes and trying to get their music together. Some campers have become so frustrated; they've thrown out the very idea of doing any kind of choreography. Jeff is ready to throw it away, all together.

Making a long awaited huff, Jeff plops down on the grass. He lies back, no longer caring if he'll be cooked under the summer sun. He has to squint, closing his eyes against the light. He's just tired and not where he wants to be.

Though, he's not going to want to be anywhere if he screws up this performance.

Suddenly, a cold wet object drags along Jeff's forehead. He sighs blissfully and reaches out. He grabs the water bottle, singing to—he doesn't even care, "Thank you so much."

"No problem." That voice alarms him, he looks up to Sebastian. His head haloed by the sunlight, it makes his figure rather dim. It fits his forever dark smile.

"Hey," Jeff jumps up, without any idea on how to act properly. He doesn't know what he can say or do. Now, his relationship with Sebastian is fragile. He doesn't want to give him a false sense of hope, but Jeff can't afford to lose his friendship. That just makes him the worst person in the world, but it's how he feels.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

Sebastian extends his hand. Jeff is too guilty not to take it. Sebastian explains, "I figured, since I skipped practice all day and with two hours before the performance, I thought it was a good time to finally come in." He's spent the day roaming around the woods. When he found Jeff's ruined T-shirt, he knew he had to come back.

Originally, Sebastian was assigned to rap a piece of the song, but Jeff can't male him do that knowing… knowing how Sebastian feels. "I can't make you help me-" Jeff starts to beg.

Mindfully, Sebastian raises his hand, stopping him at his anxiety ridden path. He asks, seriously, "Do you still like Nick?"

Quizzically, Jeff cocks his head. He answers anyways, hesitantly, "Yes…"

"Are these feelings going to change anytime soon or ever?"

"No," Jeff chuckles, finding this casual air to be kind of funny, "I don't think so Sebastian."

"Not even if I sexually raise my eye brows up and down?" Sebastian asks and does so.

Jeff shakes his head, laughing. He doesn't realize that just makes it so much harder for Sebastian, "Then I need to see you guys get together or I'm never going about to get over you. It's a tough truth but I have to deal with it…" he then adds, "even though I'm a way better catch than Nick."

"For someone out there," Jeff presses, vaguely sticking up for his man, "Not for me though… but, I still like you Sebastian. I think you've really changed and it's nice." Playfully, he hits Sebastian in the arm with his water bottle, he smiles, "You have been a good friend and since, I might be getting a boyfriend soon, I'm going to need a new best friend."

Sebastian snorts, "_Oh god_. You did not just give me the 'let's-just-be-friends-speech' did you?"

Shamefully, Jeff hides his face under his hands. The blush burns hotter than the sun burn forming, "I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. I need to be shot. That's it."

"_Ugh_," Sebastian groans, stopping himself from falling anymore. He rubs Jeff's funny little head and then drops his arm around his shoulders, "Let's go break some legs."

** xXx**

By three o'clock, all the campers not performing this time are crowding the grassy hills. Everyone who is, is seated closest to the stage, already dressed up. Compared to the other groups, Jeff seems to have brought an army. All the Warblers and New Directions (with the exception of Rachael who is performing a different song from _Hello! Dolly, _something Barbra Streisand sang) are there for Jeff. They've all be outfitted in vibrant electric blue suits and bow ties, even the girls who have tied their hair up in pony tails that curl, the guys even did their hair too. Everyone looks pretty sleek. Jeff is alone, wearing his cherry red suit, something that finally matches his red converse and a long slim tie.

Curiously, Nick glances through the group, trying to get eye contact with Jeff. He's stuck behind an Asian girl and another Asian from the New Directions. Puck and Santana hold his attention though. If only he knew:

"Don't look at him," Santana scolds Jeff for trying to look back at Nick for the tenth time.

"This reminds me of something," Jeff thinks aloud.

"She's right," Puck nods, "Do your gay stare when the performance starts."

Jeff and Sebastian snort. Puck tries to defend himself, "Shut up, it'll make a bigger effect." He points a thick finger in Jeff's face, proving his point, seriously, "Hey, if you didn't need advise, then you two would already be togther." Jeff cannot honestly argue with that.

Wobbling on the stage, Colonel Crawford is seen without Mr. Shuester to help him. He doesn't have the proof, but he has a sneaking suspicion about the teacher, but also a certain coach and counselor. He thought he would only have to worry about the immaturity from his campers, not the help.

His eyes dart at Jeff, who smiles meekly and waves just to be polite. The Colonel rolls his eyes and approaches the mike. He taps on it, sending a shrill wail out of the speakers. The groans from the campers are louder than the noise. They still cower and cover their ears. Some think he did that on purpose.

He did.

It tickled him.

He'd do it again.

Clearing his throat, the Colonel fixes his tie. He speaks gruffly from smoking earlier, "Hello campers." He pauses so some smart-allics can greet him back obnoxiously. He continues, "Welcome to the first performance of the summer, though some of you"—Jeff—"Don't deserve it. Still, we'll show everyone respect. I can't believe I have to explain this, just clap when the group is done and don't disturb anything of the performances. Also, no funny business"—Jeff—"enjoy… " He peers at the teleprompter on the ground, "first up, Basil, Katelyn, Thomas, Hayden and Corey performing _What is Happening?_ By Alphabeat."

They went up on stage and rocked the house. Next up was Rachael who delivered a fantastic performance, like expected. By this time, Jeff is on the edge of his set (or area of grass he's been assigned to). He's never been a soloist before. It feels so much different. _I mean_, Jeff thinks the worst, _what if I go up there and completely freeze?_

Screw it.

Jeff glances back, carefully, so Santana and Puck don't notice. He finds Nick looking at him too. There's instant relief in Jeff's soul and he sighs the rest out. He smiles softly. Just by him being near calms all of Jeff's nerves. There's nothing he has to worry about if Nick is here.

Nick smiles too.

Sandy struts on stage, head to toe in a pink dress shirt and hot pink pants. He's filling in for the Colonel. Walking back and forth on stage is too much of a work out for him. "Next up is the Warblers and New Directions, soloist Jeff Sterling."

Curiously, Colonel Crawford sits up in his lawn chair. He doesn't have a good feeling about this. Nothing goes his way with this kid.

It seems to take ages for everyone to get on stage and in position. Jeff stands in the back of the big huddle facing the crowd. Through the cracks of people, he sees them clapping, but all he can hear is his thunderous heartbeat. He takes a deep, needed breathe. He's got this. He can do this. This isn't just for him…

The music suddenly pours in with the heavy bass. The campers pop their shoulders, singing the background. When it's time, they disperse, opening the mass up and Jeff walks out in the center:

"_This is more than a typical kinda thing_"

Everyone pairs up, aside from Jeff. The boys swing the girls around. In the meantime, the remaining boys without a partner sway in the background all grinning mischievously. Nick sees all this, but he can't get over how great Jeff sounds. He watches the blonde close his eyes and take in the words. He touches his chest and reaches out to crowd:

"_Felt __a jolt__ in my bones when you were touching me,  
>oh oh<em> _Didn't want to take it slow_"

He winks and the girls are released, running over to Jeff. They're run their fingers across his chest as they run past him. They turn back around and do the same to his back, but Jeff doesn't look at them. It's like they're not even there:

"_In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think  
>You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh"<em>

He looks out in the crowd, stepping back with the other members:

"_Waiting for my phone to blow"_

Emerging, Sebastian smirks and steps up to the side of the stage. He looks at the crowd without fear, using his piercing green stare. Behind him, the glee club members throw down their moves, everything Mike and Brittany taught them, Jeff still in the middle. Sebastian walks across the stage, still eyeing the crowd as he raps:

"_Now I'm here in a sticky situation  
>Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'<br>Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_  
><em>Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour..."<em>

He stops, watching Jeff walk out again. He stares at the blonde in wonder, trying not to mix his personal feelings with the performance, though some would say it's working. He walks towards Jeff, only to be passed by as Jeff is in his own world:

"_Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go"_

The group falls back again to the risers. They sit down and lay on them, tilting their heads back and forth, or kick their legs up and down. A few couples on each side, dance together singing "_Ahs_" and "_Ohs_." It's that time and Jeff smiles, looking directly at Nick. Rachael cheers like crazy next to him, giggling and shaking Nick's shoulder. He's beaming, listening to the song:

"_See I've been waiting all day  
>For you to call me baby<br>_ _So let's get up, let's get on it  
><em>_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
><em>_Come on, that's right"_

The couples break away and somersault down the stage, just missing Jeff each time. The crowd goes crazy with applause. Warblers take their places at the edge of the stage and the tops of the risers, break dancing and spinning around on the ground.

"_Honest baby I'll do  
>Anything you want to<em> _So can we finish what we started_  
><em>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight<br>_ _Come on, that's right, cheerio_"

The break in excitement, everyone but Jeff falls to the floor. He walks along the line of legs. The moment he steps away from them, their legs cross:

_"What's the time, such a crime  
>Not a single word, sipping on that Patron<br>Just to calm my nerves, oh oh Poppin' bottles by the phone"_

Everyone jumps on their feet when Jeff hits the end. He looks back and smiles, winking to the crowd again:

"_Oh yeah"_

Without looking, he falls back. He is caught in the arms by his fellow Warbler brotherine. He travels down the line again, New Direction and Warbler alike by their arms and Nick can't stop laughing. This is so great.

"_Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out_  
><em>That's enough, hold me up<em> _Maybe I'm in doubt, oh oh"_

Jeff is tossed back on his feet and he instantly watches the dancer spin out into a new position.

"_Now don't even think you know, no no"_

Everyone partners up, same sex or not and dance like something out of the fifties. They swing their partners around and defy gravity together. He just can't stop looking at Nick and his smile. They haven't smiled so much together in so long. Jeff feels like he's being spoiled with it.

"_See I've been waiting all day_ _For you to call me baby_  
><em>So let's get up, let's get on it<em>  
><em>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight<br>_ _Come on, that's right"_

Slowly, Jeff travels closer up stage, but not taking the direct middle.

"_Honest baby I'll do_  
><em>Anything you want to<em>  
><em>So can we finish what we started<br>_ _Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_  
><em>Come on, that's right, cheerio"<em>

Sebastian breaks from the group again and takes Jeff's side, who softly sings the chorus again as if he's not even there. The dancers even change, moving onto hip hop, popping hard with every beat, pushing it. Sebastian stalks around Jeff, rapping his part:

"_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too_  
><em>Everything you say, it's like a gold with a view<em>  
><em>Business in the front, party in the back<br>_ _Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?"_

This is something Sebastian has to tell Nick as annoying as it is. He looks to Nick and makes a small shy shrug, throwing his honest feelings in the rap:

"_This kinda thing doesn't happen usually_  
><em>I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully<em>  
><em>I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio…"<em>

Jeff didn't know, no one knew he was going to do this. Sebastian just turns around and walks off stage. He runs through the crowd, away from it all. He's done his part. _Thank you_, Jeff thinks to himself. No one but Jeff notices, calming down and simply slow dancing with their partners. Jeff is backing away, moving off stage slowly and onto the ground:

"_See I've been waiting all day  
><em> _For you to call me baby  
><em> _So let's get up, let's get on it_  
><em>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight<br>_ _ohhhohohhhoohhhh_  
><em>Honest baby I'll do<em>  
><em>Anything you want to<em> _So can we finish what we started_  
><em>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight"<em>

"Hey Nick," Jeff smiles, arriving to his target.

Confused, Nick glances around. The music is still playing, everyone is even still performing.

"_Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheeri, cheerio…"_

"_When you gonna call_ _Don't leave me broken hearted_  
><em>I've been waiting up<em> _Let's finish what we started,  
>oh oh<em> _I can't seem to let you go  
><em> _Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!"_

Behind all of that, Nick stands up to Jeff's level. He reaches out, touching Jeff's cheek, feeling he's not good enough for this much love.

"I love you Jeff," Nick said.

"I love you too Nick," Jeff said.

Sometimes the orchestra isn't lazy. This music builds the moment, making this wonderfully exciting tension. Jeff and Nick have become two forces unable to stop themselves from colliding. At this moment, time seems to slow down as Nick leans in and kisses Jeff's lips as they feel every touch, each little breathe and down to the other's body heat, everything. The two forgot about everyone to the point they might as well disappear. They stop concerning themselves with other people. All Nick needs is to run his fingers through Jeff's blonde hair and Jeff grabs Nick's collar stopping him from ever running away from him again.

As the band still plays, everyone on stage suddenly stops, noticing the boys. They cheer and clap, making everyone else viewing the scene do the same. No one really knows what's going on, but whatever it is, looks really sweet.

"STOP!" The Colonel howls from his chair, "DON'T MOVE!"

The boys perk up, noticing the fat man trying to pry his way out of the chair. He's just flopping around, wiggling desperately. It's then they notice everything else and topple over themselves, they start laughing so hard. It's so fantastic.

Jeff takes Nick hands, intertwining his fingers with his. Almost like they were meant there, it feels like a warm home. "Let's go," he says, pulling him.

Finally, Nick can go where his heart leads him, following him out of the quasi-auditorium. They run through the woods, when Jeff knows where to go, "Let's go to the dorms!"

"But won't Colonel fat ass look there first?"

"Yeah, but I never said we'd go to my room!"

Where they go is the last thing Nick really cares about. He'll go to Pluto if that's where Jeff is going. So, he just follows Jeff through the camp. They don't speak. There's no room to speak. They just run. They run the fastest they've ever run in their lives.

Jeff leads Nick from the front door (the first time either of them has ever been through it). Nick lingers in the threshold, gaping at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, "Damn, this is awesome. Can I get punished?"

"It's really not that great," Jeff says impatiently, pulling Nick harder.

He's eventually able to drag Nick into the hallway, but it's a battle the whole way. Nick just walks heavy legged the whole way. Jeff actually thinks his plan is rather brilliant. He remembers what Apparently-Dan said this morning about how he was two dorms down from his room.

Two doors down from Jeff's room, he takes Nick inside and before either of them can think, Jeff embraces Nick around his neck, his heart fluttering. Nick grins and grabs Jeff around his waist, lifting him up. Jeff screams as Nick thinks it's a bright idea to spin them around, which only last five seconds because they fall over.

Like he planned, Nick lands them gracefully on the bed. Jeff nearly pees himself laughing (his bladder has weakened over the time he's known Nick), still holding onto to Nick. He's on top and every time he buckles from his laugh, Nick's wind is knocked out of him, which isn't good because he's laughing pretty hard too.

Their laughter dies out and Jeff wiggles downward, resting comfortably on Nick's chest. He makes a cute pouty face that Nick dies for. Jeff murmurs, shyly, "I missed you…"

Nick smiles back, fingering through Jeff's stubborn bangs, "Well, I _really _missed you."

"You just have to one up me."

"I do." Jeff stretches his neck and places a peck on Nick's lip. He hasn't seen Nick in so long and with that thought alone, made him remember. He pops up, their lips make that cute kissey noise, but Jeff doesn't notice as he spouts, "I just remembered! I'm so much cooler than you now!"

"Oh?" Nick snorts, questioningly.

Jeff goes into it, explaining all the shenanigans he's experienced without Nick. Nick then goes into how boring his life was, very vice versa, and how much Rachael drove him bat shit crazy everyday. They talked about all things, changing positions every now and then. Eventually Jeff finally took off all the crap, down to his boxers and white button while Nick did the same, though he wrapped Jeff's cherry red tie around his forehead.

After a while, Apparently-Dan walked in, followed by two very awkward exchanges from between him and Nick in where they both apologized. Apparently-Dan also agreed to go stay in another room as long as they promised not to "do it." They promised.

Apparently-Dan closes the door behind him, after grabbing some clothes. Nick frowns at the door as if he's still there. He does not like the idea of that guy being here. His jealous tick seems to be surfacing again.

He ended up on the edge of the bed and had turned his body back around to see Apparently-Dan. He twists back around, finding Jeff where he left him, leaning against the head board.

"You know," Jeff begins, sheepishly replacing the silence, "There's still something we have to talk about."

With the dirtiest intentions in mind, Nick grins and crawls across the bed towards Jeff, reminding the blonde of cat. Its springs creek and they both bounce when Nick hops into place, right beside Jeff. "What's on your mind?"

"We haven't said," Jeff pauses, feeling his stomach clench up. He's nervous, but embarrassed. His eyes drift away from Nick, "What we are now…" That sounded really stupid to him, he tries rephrasing himself, "What we're going to do."

Nick understands. The subject was just floating in the air for a few hours now. Jeff was only brave enough to actually say something. To let Jeff step off the edge of his nerves, Nick nods and slides his arm around Jeff's shoulders. He rubs the side of his shoulder, soothing Jeff enough to help him find a comfy spot on Nick's chest.

"Listen," Nick whispers, meaningfully as he lays his head on Jeff's head. "I don't think we can just go back to being friends ever again…" He reaches over, taking the blonde's slim hands. He studies them and Jeff does the same, rubbing his thumb against Nick's soft skin.

Sensibly, Nick says, "_And obviously_, we have something here. Something nice, I must say." Jeff chuckles with him. He can sense his hair slightly lift from his breathes. Jeff enjoys this sweet atmosphere. He feels adored. "Besides, Jeff, I love you."

Jeff becomes thankful his face is out of Nick's sight. He grows embarrassingly red and hot. Nick only stops to kiss the top of Jeff's head, before he goes on, "I love everything about you. I love you when you're with me. I still love you even if you're not in the room, but I want to spend all my time with you."

For strength, Jeff gets it from his reliable source, squeezing Nick's hand, "I do too. I love you so much, all of you, to your bad jokes and bad temper. I love how much you believe in yourself, but I love it when you let others shine because you are a sweet man."

Getting over his awkwardness, Jeff sits up to look at Nick. This is one of those things that need to be told eye to eye, "I trust you with everything and I always feel so secure, so safe with you. I never feel like I need anyone else but you…"

"I love it when you talk like this," Nick sneers, devilishly. "What is this? The opposite of dirty talk? Clean talk?"

"Oh, yeah, baby," Jeff moans, jokingly and leans into Nick, arching his back, "talk clean to me."

"_You_" Nick emphasizes, prolonging the joke, "are so beautiful."

"Mm," Jeff hums, "don't stop."

Nick runs his fingers through Jeff's hair, caressing his cheek on the way, "I wanna take you on a date, be a gentleman about it and then take you home before ten."

Pursing his lips, Jeff groans a little. He cocks his head and squints a little, "Too clean."

"Too far?"

"Just a little," Jeff chuckles. His face is starting to get sore, he's been smiling so much. Nick adores it. Seeing him so happy, makes Nick really happy, "I was serious though. Let me take you out. First date on me, because I feel like I've been the big asshole of this mess."

"Okay, I mean," Jeff feels the need to restate himself again, "Yes."

Why is he so inept?

"Good…"

"I love you," Jeff smiles, tickled by his own thoughts. He explains, "I really like saying that. I love you. I love you. I love you-"

No one on this earth should be allowed to be this cute, Nick thinks as he presses his lips onto Jeff's. He couldn't help himself. Besides, Jeff's lips were obviously asking for it. He extends his other hand, getting his fingers through Jeff's hair.

Jeff tilts his head, deepening the kiss as much as he can. He remembers to take a deep breath through his nose and kisses him again.

Unconsciously, Nick's hands slide to Jeff's shoulders, keeping him locked in the kiss. He lightly pushes him back and Jeff moves back on his rear, his hands behind him for support. His hands deepen into the bedspread.

They only break apart when Jeff fumbles and drops to his elbows. "_Whoa!_" he spouts and flinches from the impact. Peeking out, he looks up at Nick, apologetically. Making a little shrug, Nick goes with it and slinks over, above Jeff. He smooches Jeff once before sliding his tongue inside.

Their hot saliva mixes into the sweetest blend in the world and Jeff thanks God he knows what to do. Sebastian really did help, but he will never tell Nick that. He just feels a small slither of drool slide down his jaw.

He falls back completely on the bed, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck. Their bodies press against each other and the unexpected heat makes it hard to breath for a moment. Nick holds Jeff's sides, softly rubbing them up and down, rumpling the fabric. Jeff moans, savoring everything he's feeling.

"Down the hall!" A voice perturbs the delicious moment and it just has to be the Colonel's.

Instantly, they unlatch and snap their heads at the door. Jeff's view is upside down, all the blood rushes to his head like they're going to get a prize. No one moves now, too petrified for anything. They listen to the sounds of heavy footsteps barrel through the hallway. The fact they move past them doesn't do anything to sooth the tension. Jeff's door opens, they hear, and there's some movement in the room.

Finally—they were getting worried—the Colonel yells again, losing it, "They're obviously not here! Get your heads out of your asses and go look somewhere else!"

The door closes and the movement rushes back down the hall.

"I guess they waited until after the show to look," Nick mentions, thinking about it.

"Yeah," Jeff whispers, still too uneasy to stop being quiet. It's then he realizes it, feeling completely horrified. His head snaps back to Nick, blabbering guiltily. "Nick! I just realized you didn't get to sing your song! I'm so sorry; I just dragged you out of there, didn't I? Nick, I'm so so sorry-"

It took Nick a moment to stop him, being he had to process it all. "Hey! Hey!" He chuckles, watching Jeff's cheek blaze red, "I think this was way more important than my getting a solo… besides, yours was enough. It did amount to the same thing I wanted mine to."

"Make out session?"

"Yes."

"What was it?" Jeff asks as Nick rolls off of him. Thankfully, his lungs take a sigh of relief. "The song, I mean," he makes sure.

"Lovesong," Nick grins.

Jeff's face doesn't wait a second to consume itself with blush. Jeff tells Nick this, because he really needs to know this, "You're ridiculous."

Just to egg him on and now that he has, Nick is really enjoying embarrassing Jeff. He makes an adorably uncomfortable face that is fun for him. He's tickled by it. Without warning, Nick just smiles and sings, softly:

"_Whenever I'm alone with you"_

"Oh, god no," Jeff stresses seriously, but Nick doesn't stop.

"_You make me feel like I am home again"_

Against this, Jeff turns around away from Nick. If he wanted to mess with him, than he is doing a fine job of doing it, because Jeff is ready to die from mortification. He cannot take this kind of stuff. He's spent the last four years of his life completely deprived of all things lovey-dovey and attention. He can't even take watching cheesy movies, he gets so embarrassed for the people inside them.

The only one truly enjoying it, Nick continues to sing.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again"<em>

Like a child with the mindset: because it's there, Nick traces down Jeff's back with a few fingers. He follows the spine at a snail's pace, which is incredibly painful to Jeff. Nick continues to sing, watching and waiting for any kind of reaction:

"_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<em>

Nick pouts after receiving no reaction, which really means Jeff clamped up his entire body to stop himself from spazzing out. Being his hand is already there, he slides it up to Jeff's waist. He pulls the blonde closer, before wrapping his arms all around him. He tugs him securely against him. He's not going anywhere.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again"<em>

Still coming up empty, Nick stretches his neck, placing his lips right up to Jeff's neck and ear. He finally gets that aggravated moan as he sings:

"_However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you-"<em>

Making his groan bigger, Jeff practically yells, "Will you quit it?" He squirms frantically around, his arms stuck between the two chests. To replace the annoying crap spilling out of Nick's mouth, Jeff puts his lips there. Nick smiles, clumsily chucking against them…

Off in the distance kids are celebrating their performances. Romantic, after being so inspired, are taking chances and making statements of their own. The teachers are running themselves wild, especially the Colonel who is out for blood.

Sebastian took this time, still dressed in his costume, to be alone. He has some left over alcohol from the dance, a cheep red whine that does its job fine. He sits on his cabin's roof, watching the stars and the clouds fall over them…

**xXx**

**Foot Note: **

Anyone who notices what I did in this chapter, I will love you forever (I did two things).

I'm not even going to tell you guys to comment. You know I want it. _You know… _

Edit:

Alright, this whole me having to go back and deconstruct this world wall thing is really pissing me off. I'm outta fucks to give. I've got no shits to spare anymore... grrr. I'll still do it anyways.


	9. Chapter 9: Our Moment

For starters! I totally forgot to put the playlist of songs for the last chapter. Here it is:

_It only takes a moment _from Hello! Dolly (a musical)

_Brokenhearted_ by Karmin

_Lovesong_ by The Cure, but Adele also has a cover, so which ever one that tickles your fancy

NOW, here's the author's note. My last author's note. This was really, really, really hard to write, not because I was emotional about it ending, but because I hit all the blocks and walls possible. At one point, I'm pretty sure—just when I was rid of it—Writer's block hit me over the head with a bat… the police are still investigating.

It also didn't help with how busy I've been with exams and graduation and graduation parties and being hung over from graduation parties. Uuuuggggh !#$!#$!~#$!#. /

Fun stuff.

Also, this chapter is really fickin long. I mean, I know I've said the other chapters were long, but those are midgets in comparison to this giant effin chapter. *wipes awesome off brow*

With the chapter before hand I did a little throw back sort of thing. I re-wrote the first paragraph from the first chapter and completely flipped it because the boys did have an actual movie moment. The second thing I did was Jeff (in the beginning, the second chapter maybe) had this huge inner dialogue about how all his thoughts are consumed by Nick and then, with chapter eight, it was Nick's turn to be completely consumed by Jeff. I just love doing stuff like that :D

It Only Takes A Moment was my inspiration for the fanfiction. I mean, I already had the whole camp and Sebastian scenario panned, but after listening to the song I wanted to base this story on important moments that we so often miss.

Here's to the commenters:

**Shweirbones**: Yeah, guilty. I'm excited about it too! I have a lot of ideas ready to pour out.

Jeff felt the same with dream. It's just, when I was writing I had it planned with just Sebastian, but it came to it, I was like, "How funny would it be if Puck and Blaine were in it." Lol.

I like Apparently-Dan too. He's in here more :) And yeah, I agree about the duet. I just had it planned when I was planning this whole thing out.

Hahaha, good. I had a good time with it too. Half of the stuff I write, I really just want to see it in real life.

I hope you like this chapter too!

**Spice of Life**: I read your comment and I thought, "I should totally make this a one-shot!"

And don't worry, I still have more to write ;)

**MelAnderson**: No you totally needed to laugh! It is funny, if I do say so myself.

XD I'm glad my writing had that effect on you. Lol.

Yes, I've had it planned before I even started the first chapter. It was always going to be there.

Sebastion is a lot of things to me and realistic is one of them. He's not a hopeless romantic so I think it would be easier for him to understand the reality in love, but it still sucks. It sucks like having to suck a lemon kind of suck. It just sucks. And Jeff is too ridiculous to actually help him.

XD I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I totally agree. I don't think Jeff would've been able to take it if Nick sang that song on stage. Your prediction would be correct and it would end with Jeff hitting Nick with a pillow. HARD.

Thank you for the favorite!

**Mk27:** I concur.

**Budinca**: (Chapter One) Might I just say my inner writer is just fanning herself she's turned so red. She might explode from flattery. Thank you so much. I have to introduce my inner writer to yours now. Lol.

Go ahead and ramble, I love ramblers.

Thank you so much. That's a really nice compliment, thank you and good. I'm glad I could do that for you, hahaha. That's the exact reason I wrote this fanfict, to wake up really sleep deprived people. It's always been my life's dream. lol.

How could I have a Niff story without Warblers? It wouldn't have been believable ;)

Thank you, I feel a new confidence flowing through my veins. I'm thankful for it and I'm really happy you're enjoying it.

Yeah, you shouldn't like him. He's like cheese. He just gets worse the longer you keep him around.

**Budinca**: (Chapter Two) I know! I noticed that! But I would read so many things, talking about different eye colors and that just confused me. I think I mention he has blue eyes again. He just switches eyes colors and I apologize for that. When I first started writing this my mind automatically went right to blue because he's blonde. Siiiiiiggghhh. That sort of mistake haunts me. lol.

There are six: Blaine, Puck, Nick, Jeff, Basil and Hayden from the hipsters. Basil and Hayden from the Hipsters aren't really mentioned much though.

Jeff is made of kittens. That is exactly right. I could not have said it better myself.

Thank you! I loved thinking of that dialogue.

Gotta put some Klaine in. Gotta do a shout out for my home boys.

Sebastian just doing what Sebastian does back, lurking in the shadows. No biggie.

**Budinca**: (Chapter three) I don't quite understand what you mean. I haven't read twilight since I was in middle school... hold on, let me find Charlie McDonnel (I actually know him, though from Vlogbrothers)...

HAHAHAHA, that was hilarious! But no, no. By chuckling darkly, I mean chuckling in a very sinister, almost crooked way. But imagining Sebastian chuckling darkly Charlie's way, I DIE! That's so funny *wipes tear*

No comment, refusing spoiler leakage.

Thank you for liking Jeff. I don't like hopeless characters. They're so stupid and annoying. I end up not liking those kinds of characters. It's just too unbelievable.

I'm glad he doesn't scare. I always think of Sebastian as more under handed than down right psychopathic. And I don't know the back story about first kisses (though I would love to hear that story), but Jeff's first kiss was actually with a girl-in my mind-and in the fic I put "first kiss with a guy," but I guess I should have been more specific.

Yeah, the Colonel is also like the smell of moldy cheese. It's hard to get rid of.

Thank you for all your comments! I really appreciate them. They were great to read. Thank you again.

Now for the last chapter….

Enjoy:

!WARNING! YOU WILL VOMIT RAINBOWS. NOT KIDDING.

**xXx**

**Chapter Nine: Our Moment**

It had to have happened eventually… They couldn't hide forever. Nick and Jeff, the morning after, strolled into the Colonel's office willingly. There was no point in waiting anymore (their lips were too numb to keep kissing anyways).

After chewing them out through Breakfast, he sent them separately (he's not an idiot) to clean: Nick in the kitchen and Jeff outside, picking up trash.

However, a smile never wavered from their lips. It was all totally worth it. Every little piece of grime Nick had to scrub off the floor, he just thinks back to that wonderful yesterday… The cooks were starting to become extremely aggravated after the third happy little sigh. Nick seemed to have forgotten they had knives.

Dinner came around and all the Warblers are back to sitting together. No one is eating though. Everyone is far too consumed by the little show going on in front of them. Without acknowledging their club's existence, Nick and Jeff sat by each other.

No, that description isn't good enough. They're not by each other. They are practically on top of each other, no; they have become one single bodied organism walking around with no hopes of separation.

With their seats scooted beside each other, Nick takes up a piece of Jeff's seat to lean closer to him. He has to put his arm around the chair, but even that's just not enough. Jeff bends over the table, turning into Nick. If you were to look under, their legs are twisted together too.

They're even sharing one tray.

They have officially hit all time gross couple levels.

"It's so nasty," David shakes his head, not having eaten a single bite yet.

Trent peers closer, next to David, watching Nick explain something with big hand motions. Jeff is, of course, giggling rather cutely. Trent rubs his chin, quizzically, "Do they even notice us? Are we even visible to them?"

"Nah," Thad snorts, finding this to be ridiculous, but don't get him wrong. He really wanted them to get together. It's just, he didn't know they would be creating the creature from the lovey dovey lagoon. He goes on, trying to be lighthearted when joking, "They're in their own little universe on the corner of vomit and upchuck."

"Hey," Trent suddenly calls out to them.

Nothing.

"Hey," He tries again, "hey guys."

"Nick," Thad speaks up, "Jeff? Dudes!"

"Hey!" David shouts.

"Hey! Guys!" Trent starts to yell too.

This new game intrigues the other Warblers. Trying to get the boys' attention, everyone starts squawking out their names and giving obnoxiously loud greetings. Sebastian just sits next to Thad, resting his cheek on his hand. His cheek is squishing over in a pitiful pouting way that would normally alarm someone, but everyone is so frickin' concerned about Jeff and Nick. Even Jeff and Nick are only concerned with Jeff and Nick.

It's annoying.

"GUYS!" David practically screams, at the least receiving the attention of the entire lunchroom. By this time, Wesley has given up all hope. He eats his macaroni quietly with no more shits to give.

Neither Jeff nor Nick even flinch.

Minding their own business in that little universe of theirs, Nick is trying to stab his fork into the chocolate cake Jeff picked out. Jeff uses his fork to battle him back. "Do you want some?" Jeff asks him, incredulously.

"No," Nick smirks, still attempting to nab a piece of the cake.

With a smile, Jeff rolls his eyes and takes a piece of the cake in his fork.

"Don't do it," David warns, feeling queasy already.

The Warblers watch in horror as Jeff actually feeds Nick.

Instantly, the table bursts with groans, whines and moans, childishly looking away. It's like they're ten again, watching their parents kiss. They slide their trays forward, not having it. "Lost my appetite," Trent grumbles.

Thad frowns, fondly remembering how much he wanted to eat earlier, "I'm-just… I have no words."

"Well," Jeff says, unlatching from Nick's side (for a split second all the boys were terrified they were going to wither and die without the other). Completely capable, Jeff stands behind his chair, explaining, "I have to finish my punishment. The Colonel wants me to catalogue his personal library."

"Lame," Nick says with no sympathy.

Jeff smiles darkly, not finding that amusing, but he's so cute he can't be mad. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess," Jeff frowns, really wishing he could be back at the crap shack.

Encouragingly, Nick holds Jeff's hands, swinging them a little. He has to smile, no person could not smile saying this, "Remember it's our first date, so clear your day."

"What else would I be doing?"

Nick shrugs and motions the blonde over. Jeff rolls his eyes just before he leans down and they kiss.

The table gripes again, but this time, with all forms of distractions going away (aka Jeff is walking away), Nick notices. He looks around, kind of surprised. He doesn't know what's going on, but it amuses him. He chuckles and points to the few near him, "You guys need to calm down."

"Don't even," David shakes his head, "Don't. Even."

Sebastian's grimace deepens as he sits up from his hand. He twirls his empty fork around his food, speaking to no one. He just wants a certain person to hear it. "I need to get laid," Sebastian says loud enough to be heard, but offhandedly enough to appear like it's no big deal.

Gravely, Wesley drops, "No you don't,"

Dismissing that, Sebastian looks around the table, lingering his eyes on Nick, "Yeah, I haven't gotten any in a little while. I'm really starting to miss how fun it was. Though when I find someone else, the guy I was with will be pretty hard to be compared to." Now, Sebastian glares right into Nick's eyes with no shame, whatsoever. "_He rocked my world_, pardon my crudeness."

Every word spoken was like a jab in the stomach and Nick can't take another hit. He doesn't want to think about anyone touching Jeff, especially slime like Sebastian… but, every time a dark thought almost enters his mind, it's blocked by a few little words in his memory:

"_I love you too Nick." _

With a confident smile, Nick stands from his feet, defying Sebastian and his ego. He looks Sebastian in the eyes, unafraid of the intense green fighting him back. His eyes can be strong too. Self-assured, Nick tells Sebastian, "I hope you find someone else Sebastian. You'll need to…"

**xXx**

Being he still gets to live there, Nick adjourns to cabin 2B. He's dismissing Sebastian and his stupid attempt to upset him. He can be as nasty as he wants. Jeff is with him, not Sebastian. When Jeff had the choice, he chose Nick. End of story.

Nick walks into the bedroom where Jeff has been replaced with a dirty clothes pile. It just doesn't have the same appeal.

Tired, Nick makes an exhausted sigh and sits down on a bottom bunk. He kicks off his shoes and his toes can breathe again. He lies back on the bed wondering if he should go to bed or search for wifi and watch Youtube videos.

"Hey," Puck announces himself, poking out from the threshold, "Is Jeff back at his dorm?"

"Uh," Nick gargles and tilts his head back, "No. He's still getting punished."

Processing something in his mind, Nick waits for Puck to go on. He looks around a moment, but finally speaks, "Will it take him long?"

"Probably not, why? What are you up to?"

"I need to get something and I need a wing man."

"Please don't break my boyfriend. I just got him and I didn't get the warranty."

Puck doesn't even answer, just rolls his eyes and leaves. Blaine takes his place by the door, watching Puck leave. He leans on the threshold, grinning.

"_My boyfriend_," Blaine emphasizes, teasing Nick in a sweet voice. He glows, joining the room, "_My_ boyfriend. Is it that official?"

"Well," Nick shrugs, trying to be casual and to not get too excited. He doesn't want to spaz out. Blaine will freak out with him about how unbelievable it's going to be, which it will, but all that big talk is going to make Nick nervous. He just says, very cool-like, "Our first date is tomorrow, but c'mon, we'd be kidding ourselves if we weren't boyfriends."

"What are you going to do?" Blaine asks, taking a seat on the bed across from him, "Smell deodorant sticks at the canteen? Count how many twigs are on the sidewalk?"

"That's cute, did you think of that just now or is that your date with Kurt?"

Leniently, because he understands, Blaine raises his hands and gets up. He was the exact way when he first started dating Kurt. Nick thinks he's hot stuff and he's got it all together_. Let him feel it_, Blaine tells himself, _don't rain on his parade_.

"Just be yourself," Blaine gives his ever so helpful advice, "and then everything will just fall into place."

Nick doesn't need the advice. He's got this.

**xXx**

"What should I wear?" Jeff asks Apparently-Dan. Now that he isn't drunk, Apparently-Dan is actually a very calm and level headed person. He even throws some witty stuff out there sometimes.

"Does it matter?" Apparently-Dan answers his question with a very unhelpful question, lying on his back and reading a book.

They're in Jeff's room. Jeff finished the Colonel's work half assed so he could come back and release all his nervous crazy before tomorrow. He really doesn't want to let all his crazy out tomorrow. It's not cute and might scare Nick off.

He finally said, unsurely, "I really don't know…"

Jeff scratches his head, moving the contents inside his bag around with his foot. He explains, "I've never dated anyone before… well, I went out with this girl in middle school, but we never went anywhere. We only held hands in school and that was dating to us. She only kissed me cause it was a playground dare."

"That's adorable," Apparently-Dan started to say, but took it back, "in a really pathetic sort of way."

"You are too kind sir."

Really trying to help, Apparently-Dan sighs in frustration and rolls over on the bed, turning right side up. He drops the book by his side. He makes a guess, "Maybe, you could just wear something you haven't yet."

Jeff frowns, "I've already worn everything I've brought."

"Okay… something blue? Isn't blue supposed to look good on blondes?"

He can only shrug again. You'd think two gay guys would be able to pick out a hot outfit. Where's a woman when they need one?

"You naked, bro?" No one but Puck could ask, knocking on Jeff's door.

"No!" He rolls his eyes while Apparently-Dan snorts. He picks up his book again and starts to read.

Suspicious, Puck cracks open the door and peaks through. After a good look around, Puck comfortably steps through the threshold. He's back in his black sweat shirt and dark pants, his espionage clothes. Jeff knows where this is going.

"Put something dark on," Puck instructs Jeff, "we're heading out."

"Puck," Jeff sighs, "I have a date tomorrow."

"You'll make it."

"My _first_ date."

"And we'll be back, _first_ thing in the morning," Puck makes a big smile, showing how he's joking, but Jeff still holds his disapproving frown. Dropping the act, Puck sighs and his whole body deflates. "C'mon man, it's for all of us. Camp is gonna be over soon and I wanna get everything ready to end it right, you know? With some fun."

_Oh, yeah_, Jeff remembers. This summer is just rushing by him and he only now got to the best part. He really doesn't want to do this, but he'll regret if he doesn't. "Okay but-"

Jeff can't even finish when Puck jumps for joy and grabs Jeff by his shoulders. He shakes the excitement out of him, "You're not gonna regret this! Let's go!"

A little too wound up; Puck bolts out of the room.

"I wonder if he's excited or not," Apparently-Dan snickers, turning a page in his book.

Kidding, Jeff hums and digs out a gray jacket and black dress pants he brought for another dance. Apparently-Dan said good luck and left the room for him to change. He did so quickly, enough time to watch Apparently-Dan creep back to his room with his nose planted inside the book. If anything, he's the one who needs to get out.

Jeff meets Puck outside. He follows him to the corner of the camp, which isn't far from the dorm. The whole camp seems to be surrounded by a tall metal gate. It wasn't an obstacle, not even for a moment. The boys just started climbing it with no problem. They hit the ground and quickly start walking again.

"How are we going to get…?" Jeff's voice strays, realizing he doesn't know where they're going. So, he just says, "To wherever we're going."

"If by wherever, you mean my buddy Jay's house, we'll be getting there in style." Puck makes his verbal wink and runs over to where an army of shrubs are stationed. Curiously, Jeff quickly follows closely behind.

His feet drag, finding the surprise:

A golf cart.

"You're kidding," Jeff drops, incredulously.

Puck sits on the driver's seat, tapping his hands against the wheel. He's practically jumping up and down in his seat, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"How do you know it's a she?" Jeff asks, getting into the questionable vehicle, even though all the advice his mother has ever given him tells him otherwise.

"Jeff," Puck frowns, starting the cart, "I know a woman when I see one."

"Well," One person extra speaks out, "I know two trouble makers when I see them." Sebastian strolls over, holding his smirk high, "I give you guys an F in the sneaky department."

"What do you want?" Puck growls, letting his hatred show. All the joy he had just vomited all over his soul and now Puck just feels ill. He's never been able to stand this guy. Jeff's friend or not, Sebastian hasn't given Puck any reason to forgive him.

"I'm bored," he shrugs.

"Go finish a puzzle or somethin'. You're not wanted here-"

Jeff sighs, "It's too late now. You're already here, might as well get in Sebastian."

Self satisfied, Sebastian hops on the back, making the cart rock. Puck stares at Jeff, grimly, waiting for him to notice. Jeff is purposely avoiding the stare, looking forward. Tired of waiting, he motions forwards, "Are we going?"

Again, Puck wonders if bringing Jeff was a good idea. He just sighs tiredly and puts the cart into drive. He maneuvers the thing through the woods, until he discovers the road. It's strange seeing the outside world after being cooped up in one place for over a month. The brisk summer air makes Jeff feel like he can breathe.

"How did you even get this?" Sebastian asks Puck, when Puck really doesn't want to acknowledge his existence.

Puck mumbles, stubbornly, "Around."

Sebastian chuckles. He catches Jeff's eyes that scold him, which makes him chuckle more. They're cold like this the entire drive, for the exception of Jeff's impromptu attempt to clear the air. He was going crazy from the awkward silence and started singing _Bohemian Rhapsody. _No one can resist singing that song.

It worked.

At least, until it was over.

Eventually, Puck takes them up a dirt road. The cart's wheel mixes the dirt in the air. It makes them choke and cough. Thankfully, they arrive at an old wooden run down house. It actually reminds them of the cabins back at camp, except with a crap ton of useless lawn ornaments and sculptures made out of beer cans.

Barking its head off, a big black German Shepard runs through the yard from the house's deck. He jumps wildly at Puck, crawling up his legs. "Hey Killer!" Puck cheers, scratching the dog's ears and then his stomach. That did it for the dog, rewarding Puck with a big sloppy kiss.

"Is that really his name?" Jeff asks, worriedly. It's not that he's afraid of dogs. He just knows the dog isn't afraid of him.

"No, it's really Lady Killer," Puck explains like a proud father, patting the dog's head. He turns off the cart and hops out. Jeff gulps, feeling glued to his seat.

Sebastian gets off, noticing Jeff's petrified state. He sighs, taking Jeff's shoulders, "Don't worry." He assures him, "I'll protect you from the big mean dog."

"I'm fine," Jeff says even if he hesitantly slinks off the golf cart. He walks with the guys, farthest away from the dog.

As they approach the porch, the screen door opens and out walks a giant. Jeff literally has to tilt his head up to meet this man's giant blue eyes. He has a round beer belly, but thick meaty arms that could surely kill Jeff just by bumping into him. He's also a scruffy guy with a stumpy beard and disheveled cut off plaid shirt and washed out jeans.

"Didn't I just see you?" He grins, a big toothy grin and shakes hands with Puck. He pulls him into a hug and the pat on the back he gives Puck sounds thunderous.

"You know me," Puck sheepishly shrugs, trying to look cool.

"Better than most," he winks.

His eyes glance over the remaining two and his smile doesn't waver, "Well, who are these lost souls?"

"Jay," Puck presents them, "This is Jeff and Sebastian. Jeff, this is my buddy Jay."

"Hi," Jeff nods and waves a little. Not really caring he was dismissed, Sebastian waves too.

"Aw, don't do that," Jay pouts, surprisingly childishly. He opens his arms, cocking his head, "I'm a hugger."

He steps towards Jeff as he feels his stomach caving in. Suddenly Jay has his arms around Jeff, trapping him inside his powerful bear hug. He squeezes him tight, to the point his back cracks in every place possible and his arms are constricted to his sides. Jay lifts him off the ground, swinging him back and forth. Jeff whines, totally helpless in this situation.

Heaving a good sigh, Jay lets Jeff go and Jeff can breathe again. He's thankful. For a moment, he thought his lungs had shattered.

He only shakes Sebastian's hand. He really isn't that big of a hugger, but he really is a joker and yanking that skinny blonde kid's chain did his heart good. "What can I do you for?" Jay asks, turning back into his house.

Following him in, Puck requests the usual.

Jay bellows a chuckle as Killer jumps around his legs. Inside the house looks like a taxidermist museum, every animal, raccoon, fox and bear alike, that has crossed this guy seems to be stuffed and in his house. The furniture is an old leather set that face a coffee table in the middle. There's a fire place behind the couch with newspapers and magazines stacked in front of it and where one acoustic guitar stands.

"Alright," Jay agrees and walks into another room. He yells from there and Jeff worries the animals may awaken. He's in a dead lock staring contest with a badger while Jay tells them, "But you know my rules! You gotta spend a little a time with me!"

"What does that mean?" Sebastian questions in an eager way. If he could guess, there's only one thing a grown man can do with some younger guys, especially in the South.

Killer running out first, Jay makes his entrance with a case of beer, "It means we drink."

He sets the case down and a single Coke can. Pointing a pickle sized finger, he motions around the group, "Who's driving?"

"Me," Jeff says instantly. Jay throws him the coke and he explains, "I have a date tomorrow. I don't want to have a hangover for that."

Jay whistles, handing out the beers. Sebastian takes his and plops on the couch, hoping Jeff will sit by him. Instead Puck sighs into that place. Sebastian watches Jeff sit (by the way, he's never seen someone sit down so awkwardly before) on an arm chair. Almost instantly, Lady Killer takes this chance and jumps right onto Jeff's lap. Jeff's breath is audibly knocked out of him, but he's too polite to push the dog away.

"She won't bite," Jay assures him and Jeff smiles doubtfully. His hand hesitates over the dog for moment before he touches it. He strokes up and down Killer's back, making his tail go wild.

"See? He's a sweetie."

"Uh, huh."

After the pleasantries are done, the men begin to drink. They knock back their beers and none of them have any problem doing so. Jeff is actually enjoying watching them all get significantly more and more wasted.

Eventually, Jay nods over to the fireplace, "Hand me my guitar, one of you."

Like his arms weigh a ton, Sebastian throws his arms back and grabs the guitar. He walks like a rag doll would, handing Jay the instrument. He drops back on the couch, melting into the leather. Jay lazily strums the guitar. He turns to Jeff, his eyes glazed over with a nice softness, "Here's a little secret Jeffery, I play better drunk."

Jeff chuckles, but Puck backs him up, "He's not lying. Jay, you should play."

In his drunken daze, Sebastian has been staring at Jeff. He hasn't noticed and neither has Jeff, but Jay certainly has. Coyly, he casually asks Sebastian, "Seb, why don't you sing a little for me?"

Sebastian looks up and back down at his beer. "I'm sick of singing," He chuckles cynically, touching the water on the outside bottle. He explains to Jay, the alcohol knocking down the walls that would normally be standing up tall, "I've just sang one song too many and none of them help me."

"Aw kid," Jay shakes his head, "songs can't save you. Only love can."

"I've had plenty of love," Sebastian snorts and shakes his head, "It loses the appeal after a while."

"No son. Sex doesn't count, when you're making love yes, but if you're getting close to someone merely for recreation, then you ain't helpin' nobody, except probably, maybe assisting them in getting an STD."

Jeff blushes, knowing Sebastian's problem is him.

"Maybe it's not the songs that aren't helping," Jay goes on, very knowledgeable for a drunk, but that's him drunk. Sober, he wouldn't have noticed a woman with double Ds winking at him. He tries to help poor young Sebastian, "It's your approach…" He flicks his guitar strings.

Puck recognizes it and beats on the coffee table, making it a make-shift drum, as Jay goes on, "Sometimes too much of a good thing can turn bad fast."

Jay sings, surprising Jeff with a deep voice. If he closes his eyes, he could strangely confuse Jay with a sexy rock star:

"_One Rock 'n' Roll too many,  
>One night's sleep too few."<br>Too much ringing that bell  
>takes its toll out of you<em>."

Getting into the song, Jay sits up. Sebastian actually recognizes it as Puck sings, still beating on the coffee table:

"_The sound's too loud."_

Jay adds on:

"_The light's too bright." _

He nods to Sebastian, asking him to take the next part. Sebastian does, closing his eyes and uses his vocals the way rock n' roll calls for:

"_My chains are too heavy  
>And my shoes are too tight!"<em>

They all come back in together. Jeff is actually surprised how great their tired drunk voices sound with the song, it's like it's meant for them.

"_One Rock 'n' Roll too many,  
>Takes its toll..."<em>

The last note slides out of their throats slowly like honey running down the wall. They finally say:

"_Out of you."_

Jeff watches Jay's fingers in wonder, how they flick around the strings. He really is good.  
>Jeff's eyes wander to Sebastian, seeing how happy he looks. He really does look like he's enjoying himself, which makes Jeff happy. They sing out:<p>

"_One Rock 'n' Roll too many_

_One more joint put out_

_One more twist of the wrist!_

_Makes you twist, twist and shout!"_

Jay bellows:

"_My rug is cut"_

Pucks adds his line:

"_My dig is dug"_

Sebastian still sings loud:

"_My groove's too deep"_

They all come back for:

"_And my frick is fruck!" _

"_One Rock 'n' Roll too many,  
>Takes its toll... out of you."<em>

Suddenly, all the boys stand up. They fumble around with their feet, but still, they think walking around the room is a good idea. Puck picks up a side table close by, using that as the drum now. Jeff laughs his head off, watching them circle the room and dance. They walk into the furniture and trip over their own feet. It's ridiculous:

"_One Rock 'n' Roll too many,  
>I can't hear no more." <em>

Jay leans back, into it, strumming his guitar and shaking his body:

"_Whaddya say?" _

Practically yelling, Sebastian and Puck sing back:

"_I can't hear nothing!"_

It's almost a conversation now, them both going back and forth, between Jay and the boys. It all excites Lady Killer. He jumps off of Jeff and follows the boys in their circle, barking as if he's singing with them.

"_Whaddya say?"_  
><em><br>"I can't hear nothing!"_

"_Whaddya say?"_

"_Oh, I can't hear nothing!"_

"Whaddya say?"

Everyone sings together, stopping wherever they ended up.

"_I said one Rock 'n' Roll too many"_

Again, they sing slowly with a sultry tone. Dragging their feet, matching the song, they start lingering back to their seats and Lady Killer hops back onto Jeff's lap:

"_Takes its toll..."_

Gradually, they begin sitting down:

"_And the soul..."_

Once they plop down, it ends:

"_Out of you!"_

xXx

Designated driver doesn't just mean making sure the drunks don't sway too much and fall off the golf cart, but it also means dragging them back to their cabins. Puck (with the fireworks Jay gave them) was a much easier case, at least he picked up his feet. Sebastian has hung himself around Jeff, unable to support himself up.

He's also rambling, which makes him lose the focus he already barely had for walking. "Do you, you get wha-what my friend Jay was doin' there?"

"Yes, Sebastian," Jeff just says, trying to get him on the sidewalk.

"How, how I've done it one too many times, _whoa-!_" He loses his footing, causing Jeff to lose his. They both trip off the sidewalk and almost face plant into the hard earth. Thankfully, Jeff keeps them steady. Annoyed, he huffs and trudges on. Forgetting about it, Sebastian just keeps talking, "and now, I'm tired of it. It, it took its toll on me."

"That's nice Sebastian."

"I think, you know, I think I could do it."

"You already do it."

"No!" He whines, childishly, "Do the love thing." He throws a fist in the air, very dramatic-like, which almost knocks them both over again. He's yelling, "Doing it with love from now on!"

"Alright, Sebastian," Jeff grunts, picking Sebastian up again. They arrive at his cabin and Jeff takes him to the door.

"I'm good," Sebastian moans, breaking away from Jeff. He practically falls into the door, which makes Jeff nervous. He says again, "I'm good."

"Goodnight," Jeff mumbles, carefully waiting for him to go inside. He feels like, if Sebastian drops to the ground, it'll be loud enough for a roommate to wake up and then that person will drag him to bed.

Sebastian waves a limp hand, humming the song from earlier this evening. He needs to hum it. After this long, a song has finally worked out for him…

**xXx**

The next day, Jeff was the first in the dorm to wake up. He could barely sleep that night. He's living off the adrenaline his excitement is pouring through his veins for his date today. It's like his heart drank twenty cups of coffee, but he doesn't have to pee.

Seriously though, he wants the date to come sooner, but to never stop.

When the appropriate hour of nine-twenty one (because he couldn't wait any longer), Jeff barges into Apparently-Dan's room. It was okay to him, he heard noises and music playing, so Jeff just assumed he was up. He's not wasting anytime. "Okay, so I narrowed it down to two different- _ohmygod!_"

Almost the exact moment Jeff walked in, he turns away. He cowers behind the shirts he brought, hiding his cherry red face. He has felt so embarrassed since the last time he saw this pair together. The Blonde-Guy that was with Apparently-Dan the first time they met at the dance is now in bed with him… naked.

"Hey Jeff," Apparently-Dan said way too casually as Blonde-Guy chuckles, crawling under the covers.

"Oh, what's up?" Blonde-Guy adds in. He snuggles into Apparently-Dan comfortably.

"What?" Jeff asks, wanting to just die in a small hole in the far corner of the universe, "What is going on here?" He doesn't know where they are so he just motions his hand around the general area of the bed.

"We're dating," Apparently-Dan makes more things apparent.

"Then, why?" Jeff's brain really can't process this, "Why the dance and the hit on thingy from-?"

The boys in bed can sense he's not going to get this out and just embarrass himself even more, so Blonde-Guy explains further, "We like threesomes."

"Awesome." Jeff feels like his cheeks are literally steaming, his blush is so hot.

They all sit there, looking around at each other. Eventually, Apparently-Dan sighs, "What did you bring Jeff?"

Nodding more than a normal person would, Jeff drops his curtain of two shirts. Just to get it over with, he gives the boys a good look, forcing himself to become comfortable with it quickly. He doesn't.

He'll fake it though.

In his right hand, he holds up a simple blue V-neck, "Well, you told me to pick something blue, so I picked my favorite blue shirts. I like the V-neck because it makes my neck look long." He holds up a nice light blue collar shirt, "But this one looks casual but good."

"The V-neck," Blonde-Guy points out, "it'll look sexier, but don't wear tight shorts or pants. You don't want to like you're trying too hard, but still sexy… wear shorts, show off some leg."

"Thanks, great, then that's what I'll do. Awesome. I appreciate it. Thanks."

He nods again, backing out of the door, "Great. This is great." He motions towards them again. The boys are kind of enjoying it. It's funny watching him flounder around.

Smirking, Blonde-Guy nods too, "That's great."

"But not _that_ great," Jeff makes clear—in his mind—that he doesn't want to be a threesome. He's had enough trouble trying to get in the twosome he is in now.

**xXx**

Cloud nine can kiss the bottom of Nick's shoes because he's on clouds up in the thousands and there's no coming down.

He is on his way to pick up Jeff.

He is on his way to pick up Jeff for their date.

DATE:

Can he just bask in that word for a moment? It's such a nice word.

Nick left early to the dorms. He couldn't wait anymore. He was bouncing off the walls and really starting to annoy the guys. No one wants to be around a guy in his honeymoon period when you're getting no action (meanwhile, Blaine in a relationship longer, knew better and has been with Kurt all day).

Since he doesn't live there, Nick politely knocks on the dorm's front door. A girl opens it and frowns deeply upon spotting him, "Go away."

She slams the door back in his face. He blinks, having to remember this is Vocal Adrenaline he's dealing with. "Uh," he said, speaking up, "I'm here for Jeff."

"Don't care," The girl snickers with what sounds like a group.

"Could you just tell him I'm here?" Nick asks, trying to remain calm and patient. He's not going to give into their game.

"Sorry," the girl giggles more as Nick spots a few guys peeking through the door's windows, "My legs don't work."

With Apparently-Dan and his boyfriend Blonde-Guy, Jeff has been trying to distract himself. He would worry less that way. Off in the distance, Jeff suddenly hears laughter, which is odd because Vocal Adrenaline kids have lost their ability to laugh. Well, that's not completely the case. They still laugh, but only when they're torturing another glee club… oh.

"Crap," Jeff curses in his own way and quickly gets up and practically runs out of the room.

"Have fun!" Apparently-Dan encourages.

Blonde-Guy (Jeff should really learn his name) tells him, "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

That certainly leaves a lot more than just wiggle room, Jeff has found. He gallops towards the front door finding a small mass of people snickering. Behind that is Nick's voice.

These idiots aren't going to get in the way of his date.

"Alright," Nick can hear Jeff's voice from inside. It's strangely demanding which is kind of a turn on. "Shows over," He tells the kids, making them disperse.

Finally, the door opens and out walks Jeff. His shirt hugs the exact right places Nick drools over, especially elongating his decadent neck. He admires the way his calves are shaped and curved, peeking out of his shorts.

"Hey," Jeff smiles, all his nerves and frustrations disappearing. Unknowingly, his bangs fall down and touch his nose and cheeks, falling over his eyes.

Nick is happy he didn't brush his hair out of his face. That's something he likes to do. He slowly reaches over, sweeping his hair to the side, "Hi." He leans in slowly, lightly kissing his lips. "Ready?" He asks, walking forward.

Quickly, Jeff grabs Nick's hand, intertwining his fingers into his. "Yeah," He tells Nick, "I've been ready."

Nick chuckles and Jeff blushes, realizing how completely stupid and cheesy that was. Unbeknownst to him, Nick's heart fluttered gleefully.

Happily, Nick leads Jeff through the camp as Jeff told him all about last night and how ridiculous everyone was, especially Sebastian. Nick liked the sound of Sebastian acting like an idiot, but only tells Jeff about Puck telling him about everything. It didn't take long for them to melt into their old world again.

Thad, minding his own business, sits on a bench. He has a few chips in his hand, ready for his late afternoon snack when he spots them. He watches Nick slowly, without Jeff noticing, try to bite his fingers.

Jeff finally realizes what's going on and freaks. He tries to pull away, shouting out third grader obscenities. He tries pulling away harder, but Nick laughs and yanks him back. Jeff squeals…

Thad can't look anymore. He sighs and tosses his chip bag into a trash can, once again, losing his appetite. Whatever, it's not like he ever wanted to be able to eat again. No big deal.

After the decision of Nick being an idiot and cannibalism is not a turn on was made, Nick easily led Jeff to an area of the camp he's never been. He can always tell what buildings are new with their newly placed brick over newly ordered grass. The building Nick takes him to is obviously not new. Actually, Jeff believes it was made run down.

Larger than any two story building at STARZ, this seems to be a storage house that eats other storage houses. It's an unattractive building, but Jeff doubts the architect for this place had its sexual presence in mind.

"C'mon," Nick urges excitedly. He runs ahead, prying open a garage door from the ground. As if it's in pain, the door whines and it stabs through Jeff's poor ears. He doesn't complain. Nick is way too happy about this. Jeff doesn't want to ruin in. When Nick gets all excited like this, he's like a little puppy on cute pills. It's really adorable.

Nick grits his teeth and pushes the door upward with all his might. His arms tremble a little, but he shoves the thing up where he wants it. He sighs, completely satisfied, turning to Jeff with that happy little smile. He nods to the inside, "In here."

"Are we allowed in there?" Jeff asks hesitantly, keeping his feet locked into the ground.

Jeff can just hear the grin in Nick's voice as he enters the questionable building, "Probably not." He disappears in the shadows.

Audibly, Jeff gulps. His breath for good measure ends up shaking and instills little confidence in him. However, he trusts Nick enough to follow him inside the building, even if the closer he gets the more it starts to feel like a great set for a really gory slasher film.

Stepping inside, Jeff has found this place is pleasantly cool. A moment later, bright lights flicker on from the ceiling. It's blinding at first, but as his eyes adjusts, Jeff sees the same wonder Nick's grin promised. He can't stop himself from gaping at it all.

Laid everywhere is old equipment from what seems to be a more outdoors kind of camp with canoes, tents, and sporting equipment. He sees tall metal beams with volley balls attached and inner tubes stacked near the ceiling. For a moment, Jeff even forgets where he is.

What is amazing is Nick and everything he's done. Jeff sees in the middle of an obviously forced space is a tall green tent put together. Around it is junk, but junk covered in little golden Christmas lights, unlit for now. The beauty would be wasted with these fluorescent lights. He also sees a ping-pong table set up and a radio on top of a pile of horse saddles. Behind that is a cooler that can only be filled with goodies.

"Well?" Nick raises, worriedly. For the first time he's the one who's anxious.

Jeff walks right up to Nick, taking the blushing boy's face in his hands. Their foreheads touch comfortably. "This," he drops seriously, looking right into the browns in Nick's eyes, "is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me."

He begins to lean, but Nick didn't really understand that. He's too giddy to notice how serious Jeff is when he gives that sultry I'm-going-eat-you-whole-look.

"It gets even better!" He's blabbering, running to the radio. He turns it on and a slightly dulled radio station places the hit songs of today, for now it plays _We are Young _by Fun. Jeff chuckles, watching him run over to the light switches, turning more than half of them off. He then turns on the Christmas lights that glow a brilliantly warm glow.

Nick glimpses at Jeff, seeing how the glow hits him just right. He notices the look in his eyes and Nick may go mad, his brain swirling and stomach fluttering. "Nick, if you didn't notice," Jeff tries to enlighten Nick, "I wasn't leaning into you because my neck hurt…"

"Ah," Nick exhales, stepping closer. "My bad," he whispers and takes Jeff's fingers, "I'm still not used to thinking that you want me."

"I'll just have to remind you."

This time when Jeff leans, he gets his kiss. He tastes Nick's breathe on his tongue and it sends something like a dream through his body, it's so unreal. He never knew he could feel this way.

Striking a clean cut through their moment, a voice speaks up, "Uh, sorry guys." Trent tells then sincerely. _See_, he thinks_, this is the time and place for their lovey-dovey moments_: when no one can see them and become horribly ill.

"I got your food," He accidentally giggles, feeling a little embarrassed. He raises a plastic bag in his hand up, forcing his giggling down. "I-I hope you like it- _pfft!_"

By the look on his face, the boys laugh and do take the food. Trent escapes quickly before he says something stupid. Instead he just rambles about how he retrieved the food, which quieted down the farther he retreated.

They eat the chips and sandwiches on the ping pong table. When it came down to desert there was only one cookie. This was a joke because Trent knows how much they like sharing food, but the boys didn't realize this, being they were very blind to it in the first place. They both saw it as a challenge. "Play you for it," Nick glares, jumping off the table. He slides over to one side. He takes one paddle, tossing it back and forth in his hands. In his mind that's what ping-pong players do to intimidate the competition.

Jeff knows he's going to lose. There's not a single chance he's going to win. He never wins. That's just not something Jeffs can do. Jeffs aren't built to be winners. They're built for swaying in the background and partaking in harmless tomfoolery.

"C'mon Sterling," Nick eggs him on, tossing another paddle over to him.

Losing all hand eye coordination, Jeff fumbles to grab the paddle, but it ends up hitting his chest—Nick holds in a laugh—and it drops to the ground. In this storage room, it echoed and made his failure even more laughable. Jeff grimaced instantly.

Still, he sighs and bends over. He picks it up off the floor, retreating to his side. He looks Nick in his dark eyes and prays he'll, at the least, go easy on him. Then, that little smirk pulls at Nick's lip and Jeff knows he's doomed.

Nick pops the little yellow ball and it jumps to Jeff's side. Panicked, Jeff reaches out and completely misses the ball by a good foot. Nick couldn't stop himself from snorting there. Quickly, he covers his mouth just as Jeff frowns at him. He shakes his head, speaking behind his fingers, "sorry, but you have to admit that was funny."

Jeff just gives him a hard look before picking up the ball. He raises it up, waiting for a moment as he tries to figure out how hard he should hit the ball or where. Studying him, Nick realizes his cockiness might not be the most romantic approach to all of this.

As _Get your Ass Back Home_ by Gym Class Heroes begins to play, Jeff spanks the ball with his paddle (Jeff can't imagine that action described any other way) and Nick lightly taps it back. Jeff keeps his eyes so closely on that ball, it seemed to be going in slow motion. He can feel the little trickle of sweat slide down his brow. He hears his heart beat pound fiercely in his eyes. His hands ache, he's gripping the handle so intensely when-

He missed it. Again.

The yellow ball plopped down on the ground, making harmless little tapping sounds as it scurried away. "C'mon on Jeff," Nick nods, jumping a little in place to keep the momentum. "You've got this baby."

Whoa. Wha? Did he? Was that? He couldn't have, right?

The deepest red that has ever been created, Jeff blushes. He's never been given a pet name before and he never thought "baby" would be one of them, let alone the first. If he starts singing Justin Bieber, Jeff doesn't think he'll survive it.

Truth be told, it did make him the tiniest bit of happy, even if that's one of the most embarrassing things in the world. It's right up there with singing "Lovesong" against his ear.

Half in a separate world, Jeff ever so slightly taps the ping-pong, soaking in the pet name (obsessing for a moment if this will stick or not). Gravity still does its work, forcing the little yellow ball down on Nick side.

Excitedly—he's very competitive—Nick hits it back and shouts, "Get it!"

That shoots adrenaline straight through Jeff. He perks up and swings at the nearest moving object. He could feel the ball hit his paddle through the wood and he waits for no one to celebrate, "I did it!" He cheers, throwing his hands victoriously in the air.

"Wait!" Nick laughs, "Don't stop!" Unconsciously, like a reflex, Nick hits the ball back and it just flies right by Jeff.

Jeff hears the ball pounce around on the ground, but his cheer over powers it, "Who cares? I actually hit the stupid thing! I never hit the stupid thing."

"Good job," Nick chuckles, adoringly. He's so cute getting excited over something so simple.

"It's just so stupid," Jeff stresses, "When I was a kid, there was a table at the YMCA and I could never win."

Putting the paddle down, feeling the game has ended, Nick walks over to Jeff, "Did the other kids tease you?"

"Kids are mean little demons."

Even though he really shouldn't, Nick snorts. He reaches for the cookie and breaks it in half, "You win concurring your traumatic YMCA experience, but I won the game, so we half it."

Jeff takes it, feeling it crumble a little against his fingers. Shaking his head a little, he chuckles, "You know, we probably would've split it anyways." He bites a piece of the cookie. It's sweet and has a really nice taste, a little dry but the taste is nice.

Nick shrugs, eating his own cookie.

Being they're polite and don't want to look unattractive in front of the other, they eat silently for a moment. They sit up on the table, listening to the change in the music:

"_I put your records on to see if you would call my name_

_I put your records on to see if you might feel the same…"_

They notice the light from outside has left, knowing all that's around them is now darkness. The Christmas lights share the greatest light now, laying its golden glow on everything near. It makes it all seem romantic and like a dream. Unconsciously, Jeff began to sway softly with the music:

"_It's funny how it all works out in the end_

_Though it was the same from start to fin_

_But it's never too late to begin…"_

Having made quick glimpses of him, Nick watches Jeff's eyes glaze over. He definitely looks dreamier than the light's glow. Calmly, Nick slides off the table and turns the remaining lights off. Surprised, Jeff blinks a moment, feeling his heart stop for a moment in panic. He searches around for Nick, finding him turning the music up:

"_It'd be a tragedy for anyone who was your girl_

_Because the saddest part is that you want the love of the whole wide world…"_

Jeff waits in anticipation as Nick meanders over. He has that smirk again. That smirk does something to him like a sickness does to a patient. He grows feverish and hot. He crumbles, being completely consumed by it. Good thing there's no cure.

Standing before him, Nick puts his hands on each side of Jeff, locking him in. Gladly, Jeff slides his hands past Nick's shoulders, wrapping his arms around his neck. Their bodies draw closer to each other as do their faces.

"I love you," Nick whispers, reaching even closer.

_What did I think earlier?_ Jeff wonders to himself. He had a thought on the bus ride to camp. He had a simple passing little thought that didn't mean much at the time but... it was wrong. _This_ is what happiness is to Jeff. Everything pales in comparison now.

Jeff presses his lips against Nick's for a small moment. His eyes closed, he murmurs, "I love you too."

A stronger thumping in his chest, Nick turns his head and kisses Jeff deeply. Being pulled closer, Jeff inhales through his nose, moving his hands around Nick's neck. He caresses his strong jaw, getting that light headed feeling again.

Smoothly, Nick hands move, one caressing Jeff's thigh. His hand slides down it, stroking his leg through the smooth fabric over it. He uses his other hand to slip under Jeff's shirt. With practically just his finger tips, he fondles his warm soft waist. Jeff feels the chill run up his shirt. It practically spreads through his whole body as he shudders a small bit. "_Mmm_," He hums, hiding his face on Nick's shoulder.

If Nick keeps this up, he doesn't know where this is going to go. _I don't know why I'm scared_, Jeff thinks, feeling embarrassed. He trusts Nick with all his heart. He's never felt so strongly about a person before, but there's always a small hesitation. So many things could happen and just as many can go wrong. But, is it really that terrible if he wants everything to go perfect?

Still, Jeff leans back up and kisses Nick because he needs to. He needs that warm comfort to sooth his soul. He prays Nick can't taste the worry on his lips. Jeff has never been at hiding his emotions.

Nick doesn't. All he can think of is how sexy Jeff is and how good it is to touch his skin. He grabs the end of Jeff's shirt, pulling it up. The V-neck he decided on is apparently really easy to take off. Blonde-Guy must have known. He must have a sixth sense about that kind of stuff Jeff doesn't want to be alone in this and takes Nick's shirt off too, which is fine by him.

He presses himself against Jeff, holding him tightly. The impact makes it hard for Jeff to breathe and the stress doesn't lessen when Nick makes little kisses down his neck. "_Ah_," Jeff responds in a sharp exhale. His voice echoes against the storage walls, which alarms Jeff greatly. His cheeks burn deeply and he just freezes, while Nick chuckles (half was out of nerves).

"Should we move?" Nick asks, keeping Jeff in his arms.

Not wanting a single sound out of his mouth ever again, Jeff nods swiftly. Surprising Jeff to no end, Nick actually picks him. _Oh god_, Jeff thinks, _he's totally going to drop me_. Paranoid, Jeff latches his legs around Nick's waist.

_Be cool,_ Nick has going through his mind, _don't drop him. Be cool and manly, you can do it Nick Duval. It's fine that you're a chuckling idiot, but right now be a man. Short, but manly. _

Before the tent, Nick drops down to one knee, opening the tent's door. He let's them both fall through the entrance. Jeff plops down on what feels like an air mattress with a blanket over it. Jeff looks up at Nick as the beautiful glow seeps through the tent's wall as it softens Nick's face, even if his smile already does a good job by itself.

"You're so beautiful," Nick utters.

"You aren't too bad yourself," Jeff chuckles self-consciously, over his butterflies, reaching out and touching Nick's cheek. He caresses him, wondering what he's thinking. He has to be crazy to say things like that.

"Do you think we should wait?" Nick asks him, seeing the glaze of question flashing past Jeff's eyes. He knows him. He knows his worries, but Nick also has his own. When Jeff's eyes show signs of panic, Nick explains himself, "It's not that I don't want you." His eyes widen a moment, emphasizing this, "If you can't tell from what's in my pants, I really do, but I want a real, serious relationship, so I think we should wait."

"I love you," Jeff smiles, grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him back to his level, "I love you so much." He kisses Nick.

"You know," Nick murmurs between another kiss, "There's still other stuff we can do."

Another kiss is Jeff's answer. Nick smiles against his lips as his hand travels across Jeff's chest. It slides with ease over such soft skin. His fingertips graze over his nipple. Feeling it, he cups it in his palm and squeezes it. Jeff shudders, a tingling sensation scattering under his skin. Involuntarily he gasps, "_Ah!_"

A tightness he recognizes twitches in his pants, which makes him flinch again. As he flinches his crotch rubs against Nick's. It feels like they both feel feverish and touching the other only sets them on fire. "_God_," Nick winces, having to swallow hard.

An idea flickers in Jeff's head. He grabs at Nick pants, undoing the button and the zipper. Nick understands and yanks down his pants, sliding them off his feet. Jeff stares at the wonder that is Nick with his sculpted chest and sharpened legs. He studies further with his hands, tracing every nook and cranny on Nick's chest.

Jeff watches Nick's reaction, the way he closes his eyes and soaks in the pleasure. Jeff leans up, lightly pecking his nipple. He sucks on it, nibbling on it. His eyes closed, Nick searches around, rubbing on Jeff's crotch. Up and down, he rubs his erection yearning for that wonderful friction.

Jeff gasps against Nick's chest, digging his hand into Nick's skin. "It gets better," Nick jokes, sitting up and straddling Jeff. His crotch rubs against his again and Jeff grows impatient, moaning deeply from within his chest.

With his hands behind his head, he clutches the blanket as Nick undoes Jeff's pants now. Pulling off Jeff's pants, it yanks his boxers down revealing his hip bones. Nick tosses it out of the tent and takes a moment to process the moment.

Here he is with the most beautiful person in his life trapped in the golden glow, everything he has ever wanted in a partner is looking at him now with the most adoring eyes in the world. "Come here," this beautiful lover now calls for him.

Diving back in, Nick lays one on him, holding his face in place. There's nowhere else he wants to be and there's no way Jeff is going anywhere. He can stays here forever (which is silly because soon they'll need to shower, eat, and eventually pee. With all that they won't want to be around anybody). His hands free, he pulls down his remaining clothing, forgetting to be embarrassed about being completely nude in front of Nick. He does the same for Nick, grazing his butt cheeks with hands.

Free, Nick presses himself against Jeff's body, making him gasps automatically, "_Ah!_ Nick!"

Slowly, Nick slides against Jeff, swooping his hips down in the motions. His cock rubs over Jeff's, the hard pieces mixing the juices seeping out. It only excites them more. Nick rocks against Jeff, thrusting his hips inward over and over. He hums as the pleasure builds inside him like a fuse to a bomb.

Jeff flinches, being pushed up and down on the mattress. He craves this, grabbing Nick's cheeks in both hands as he pulls him closer, wanting it harder. Nick goes fasters their bulges rubbing alongside the other's shaft. He drops his head against Jeff's shoulders, panting and searching for air in all this, one reality in a faraway state.

A surge plunges into Nick and he bites down on Jeff's precious skin. Jeff flinches, having to hold the covers again. He has to hold onto something. He moans and writhes under Nick. His squirming only drove them both further down the fuse. Jeff begins panting too, singing his "ahs" in a completely different, high pitched way.

He notices less how his voice travels and echoes back and forth between the storage room's walls. He just likes feeling Nick against him and his breathing on his ear and neck. Nick pushes harder again, moving faster again. He'd be buried in Jeff if he could be.

"_Nick_," Jeff calls out, begging him.

His wish is Nick's command. Nick sucks on Jeff's neck, groping his chest. Every button that could be touched was, making him skittish in the ecstasy. "_Ah_," His cry becomes sharp and he can't stop, quickly spouting it out, until he can't hold it in anymore. "_Ah, ah- I'm going to!_"

"Go ahead," Nick whispers in his ear and that was it for Jeff.

He cries out, feeling the explosion start from his crotch and burns up everything inside him down to his fingertips. His load flies upward, splattering all over his own chest. Jeff gasps, but doesn't wait. He doesn't even stop panting when he turns Nick over on his back.

"You're turn," Jeff murmurs, staring him down.

Nick may cum just from that.

Jeff slinks down Nick's chest, letting his hand glide behind his hand. He holds onto Nick, it's stiff and dripping through the cracks in his fingers. Just his touch releases a nice sound from Nick's lips. Jeff slips his mouth around Nick, slowly taking him in and out.

"Ah," Nick croaks, curling his toes in their constriction. He feels Jeff's hot tongue drag along his erection that can barely handle it already. "_Oh fuck_," He utters, a strong sensation building inside his crotch.

"Here it comes," Nick warns, shutting his tight as he audibly gulps. His breathe shudders with him. Jeff backs off and switches with his hand. Skin to skin, Jeff strokes Nick rapidly, faster than he was with his mouth.

"_Fuck!_" Nick shouts, his back arching as everything he was is squeezed out of him and nothing is left but that tantalizing pressure compressing his body. He shoots out, spilling all over the blanket.

He pants with Jeff, synchronizing their heated breathes together, until Nick sits up. Jeff follows the action as Nick uses a clean end of the blanket to wipe off Jeff's chest. Jeff can't stop staring at him. He smiles, feeling really happy. There isn't some complicated way of describing it. He doesn't need an unnecessary big word like jubilant or euphoric. He's just happy.

Nick locks his eyes into Jeff's vast dark eyes. They're very enthralling, he finds. He can't help himself. Slowly, in no hurry, Nick leans in and takes a kiss. He leans back, finishing his cleaning job. Jeff looks down, feeling slightly embarrassed by the mess, "Sorry about the blanket."

"Oh, don't worry," Nick shrugs, being very offhanded about it, "I brought an extra."

Jeff, his lips pursed, he stares at Nick. He couldn't have been expecting this, right? _I mean, it'd be a good guess, but…_

Without even looking at Jeff, Nick knows he needs to explain further, "I come prepared and I was prepared to not be able to keep my hands off of you."

Jeff snorts, which makes Nick chuckle. He looks up and the second their eyes meet again, they start laughing. They can't stop laughing. They've never been able to keep from laughing…

xXx

At his desk, the Colonel makes a deep sigh. He marks off yesterday from the desk calendar. Today, he sees written in large red marker, "Last day!" Today is the last day. Tomorrow the kids will pile back into the buses just as they did before they came. They'll leave the camp, making it a quiet ghost town.

He sighs.

Exhausted, he reaches over to his phone and hits the first number on his speed dial. This has been one of the most exhausting experiences he's ever had to deal with in his life and he can't live one more day of it, at least not alone.

"Hello? It's Veronica," the loveliest voice answers, causing a curve on the Colonel's lips. His mouth muscles cry from their lack of use.

"Hey honey," he says back to his wife.

"Oh, god," He can hear how thrown she is over the phone. Concerned, she goes on, "Lloyd, you sound awful."

He answers in a heavy sigh.

Meaning no harm, she laughs, "Sorry. Sorry, I know it was hard." She pauses a moment. He waits, glancing around the office. He wonders if she'll be upset when she comes back to her office and it smells like tobacco. _Air fresheners_, he makes a mental note, _I'll need about twenty_.

"You're such a good man," Veronica assures him like she knows he needs, "you were so wonderful filling in for me."

"Don't worry about it," he tries to assure her. He likes taking care of her like he said he would in their vows. If she never needed anything, even if that means running a camp while she's taking care of her parents. "How are they?" He asks.

"Better," She smiles, "I think I'll be home soon."

"Not soon enough."

"Oh, shut up," Veronica snorts and laughs. She always does that when she's embarrassed. "Honestly though," she quickly changes the conversation back to him, "was it really that bad?"

"I don't know how to handle so many hormones. Kids nowadays have too many. I blame T.V."

She laughs again, "What do you expect? A bunch of good looking passionate kids cramped into one little space for a few months. Look at us," she laughs, goodheartedly, "We are the perfect example!"

He stops her there, "Whoa, whoa, we never took over dances or brought in booze."

"Ahaha," Veronica sighs gleefully, "_Classic_."

"Veronica," Colonel Lloyd scolds.

"Sorry, sorry," she still chuckles a little. "We did have a lot of fun at camp together." As she speaks, the colonel glances around the room at all the military camp pictures. The kids who get called to his office often mistake these pictures to be from the actual military, when they're actually from the time he and Veronica went to camp. Honestly, he finds it all silly. He doesn't understand why she needs all these pictures. Though, the Colonel is a nickname he received that one summer, the summer he met Veronica. "We were always sneaking out," she defends the kids she doesn't even know.

He argues back, "But that's because I didn't want to take your friends' crap. I knew they called me Colonel Meatball behind my back. I get it, I'm round. Very clever."

"I know, I know…"

Feeling melancholic all of a sudden, he looks at the one picture in this room that's his: a picture of Veronica, the first one he ever took. She was and still is so beautiful (She honestly was too good for him, some things never change). Her thick dark hair never had to be straightened a day in her life, it always fell so perfectly on her shoulders. She wore red lipstick, but it's hard to notice as she's sticking her tongue at him. He also wishes this picture truly captured her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Will you sing to me?" Veronica begs, "Sing our song, Lloyd."

He sighs dramatically, only teasing her. Readying himself, he sits up and rests his head on his hand. He sings quietly at first, weary and nervous someone outside would hear:

"_Smile an everlasting smile  
>A smile could bring you near to me"<em>

He may have been a short fat round guy, but he sure knew how to sing a love song. It was, though Veronica says differently, the reason he was even noticed in the first place.

"_Don't ever let me find you gone  
>'Cause that would bring a tear to me"<em>

He forgets the world outside, singing the song right, how it was made to be sung. Over the phone, Veronica can't help but join in:

"_This world has lost its glory  
>Let's start a brand new story<br>Now my love _

_You'd think that I don't even mean a single word I say_

_It's only words, and words are all  
>I have to take your heart away"<em>

His apprehension was actually correct. Hiding behind the office door is Jeff. He finished all his work and came over to get his final lecture. This is way better than being lectured. He's crouching just under the door's window. He wishes Nick was here for this. He's the one who wanted to hear him sing in the first place.

_"Talk in everlasting words  
>And dedicate them all to me<br>And I will give you all my life  
>I'm here if you should call to me<br>You think that I don't even mean  
>A single word I say<em>"

Calming down, the Colonel sings alone, leaning back in his chair. Every word he just misses her even more.

"_It's only words, and words are all  
>I have to take your heart away<br>It's only words, and words are all  
>I have to take your heart away…"<em>

Mindfully, Jeff crawls away and waits a moment to stand up. He casually strolls up to the door. Even Jeff doesn't spoil the Colonel's mood. Still holding a smile, he waves Jeff in and says one last thing to his wife, "Alright, I have to go. I love you."

"I love you," she smiles, "relax a little, won't you?"

"I will…"

Jeff sits at his chair, smiling. He doesn't know who was on the phone, but he wants to have that same smile on his face when he's the Colonel's age. It's the same one Nick gives him even now.

For the first time, the Colonel didn't yell at him once during the lecture.

xXx

Its night now and all the Warblers and the New Directions have gathered on the outskirts of the camp, even Apparently-Dan and Blonde guy, whose name is Eric. The sky is decorated with nothing but the stars in the sky with no clouds hovering tonight. The air has decided to go easy on them, giving the minimum amount of humidity they would normally receive and a light little breeze.

Jeff and Nick watch Puck as he's attempting to set up the fireworks. "Is this really a good idea?" Rachael speaks up under Finn's arm. They sit comfortably next to the fire they've set up. They all decided it would be a crime if they went to camp and never sat around a fire. It's a dim light, but a light all the same.

"Stop there," Santana snaps. She glares a glare she saves only for Rachael. "Don't say another word. There's no reason to spoil the mood just because your pole is stuck too far up your ass."

"We just need to relax," Sam Evans smiles (and Jeff finds he can't stop looking at his giant lips when he talks), "This is our last night at camp." From behind, he pulls out his guitar, "And what goes better with a campfire than-?"

"Campers!" Brittany spouts. Everyone looks at her questioningly. Her whole demeanor deflates, disappointed she appears to be wrong, "isn't a campfire when you set campers on fire?"

"Too literal, Brittany" Blaine makes clear.

"One last performance?" Sam asks everyone, nodding to Puck.

Puck nods and grabs his guitar too. Sam suggests, "Holiday Club? Something for everyone," he offers and nobody has any complaints. They all come together around the camp fire. Purposely, Nick bumps into Jeff as he sits. He looks away as if nothing happened, whistling an innocent little tune and Jeff hits him back, calling him a dork.

As they are trained, the Warblers take the place of instruments not with them as Sam and Puck take the guitar. Puck motions Jeff to start the song. Normally that would have thrown him, but not this time. He smiles at everyone, singing sweetly:

"_I can't remember when  
>I really felt my life begin<br>So much has changed  
>I've become a stranger again<em>"

The group has begun to sway with the song. The melody and tune is too infectious to not sway with. Jeff looks at Nick, taking his hand:

"_You are my life right now and  
>I can't remember how<br>I ever did it without you  
>I'll be thinking about you today<em>"

The New Directions sing out as some of the Warblers do. Wes smiles at his team, watching them:

"_Today, today, today…"_

Santana stands up, singing her part. She looks around the group, knowing these are her friends, even though she thinks she could totally do better. She's aiming for Jeff this time though, which makes him laugh:

"_Suddenly you're there  
>Everything we share<em>

She sits behind Jeff, ruffling up his hair.

"_We play with each other's hair  
>This can't really be fair"<em>

Kindly, David and Trent rest their hands on either of Wesley's shoulders. They smile adoringly, purely joking with him. Turning red, Wesley rolls his eyes. All the warblers join in:

"_Knowing you're nearby  
>Keeping our feet dry<br>Sharing a pizza pie  
>Don't even need to try.<em>

Puck takes this part, knowing that these lyrics were made for him, but he motions for Jeff to join. He's earned it:

"_No hesitations  
>Need no occasion<br>Look how much we have done"  
><em>

Finally getting his turn, Nick sings confidently. He's been waiting to sing and because he can sing to Jeff, it feels even better. He squeezes Jeff's hand tighter just so he knows it's all for him. He looks right at him as if it were a conversation:

"_I'm feeling silly now_  
><em>Thinking how I could ever doubt<br>We'd be together  
>I'll be here whenever you say"<em>

Feeling the love, Blaine can't help but cuddle closer to Kurt. Kurt smiles happily, growing snug against Blaine's chest. They sing at each other, almost laughing about:

"_I'll bring the DVDs  
>You bring those chunks of cheese<br>Maybe we'll dance  
>Just give it a chance, just give it a chance<br>Let's play"_

Again, they sing together and dance a little. Some jokingly wave at each other. Nick gives Rachael a very large, over dramatic wink and a thumb up. Santana quickly rushed back to Brittany's side, giving her a good kiss.

"_Play, play, play…_"

Sebastian voices in, leaning back on his hands. He may have had a hard summer, but man, something happened here that made it so he'll never be the same again. If he didn't say he was changed then, he certainly is now.

"_Laughing til we scream  
>Better than it seems<br>Better than any dream  
>You know how much you mean<em>"

A few of the Warblers pat him on the back, giving him the encouragement he needs. He stares at each person of the crowd that has blobbed together. His eyes land on the little Niff couple and can't look away. Jeff smiles at him and Nick gives a small nod. He really means the words, despite everything:

"_Then when the day ends  
>And if the time lends<br>I only want to spend  
>Time with these friends"<em>

Everyone who has sang does again and wholeheartedly:

"_No reservations  
>Pure liberation<br>Look how much we have done_"

No more music, the guitars are put away and only voices carry the music:

"_You better meet me at the Holiday Club tonight"_

Quietly, Puck sets his guitar down and walks back to the fireworks behind the repeating lyrics. He lights the first match, a baby flame in comparison to the magnificent fire blazing around the group. He lights the first fuse, watching it instantly spark and crackle.

"_You better meet me at the Holiday Club tonight"_

Still they sing as the fuse shortens. Suddenly, silencing the performance, a small explosion booms and the firework is shot into the sky. Everyone laughs and cheers. Some even do the stereotypical "Ooh" and then with the next firework, "Aah."

"_Whoo!_" Jeff cheers, clapping in praise to Puck.

Smirking, Puck bows to the crowd and tips his invisible hat. Jeff snorts and Nick notices too, laughing. Nick rests his head on Jeff's shoulder, watching the bright colors spill all over the sky. Jeff rests his head too…

xXx

"We sang lollipop on the way over!" Thad complained, thinking his suggestion of _Don't Trust a Hoe_ was a refreshing new spin on the bus ride songs. Wesley was not in agreement.

Sebastian chuckled, listening to Trent and David fight over which one that Troubletones girl waved at them before they left. He didn't really see how it mattered being neither of them even got her number or gave theirs. He just doesn't understand.

"Guys, what do you think?" Trent called to Nick and Jeff in the seats behind them. He turns around only to have his words caught in his throat. They're sleeping on each other, their hands intertwined perfectly.

Nick's eyes slightly peel open as he hushes the guys, "_Sshh_, long car rides make him drowsy." Feeling a tad nauseated, the guys roll their eyes and look away.

If there were a perfect way to end the story, in Nick's mind, this would be it. He turns his head, placing a sweet little kiss on Jeff's head before taking his place there, where it always has been.

The bus wheels roll against the road, causing the whole bus to vibrated and jump when it hits anything larger than a rock. The sun hangs high in this summer afternoon heat that won't last much longer. The summer has ended…

xXx

**Foot Note: **

Set list:

_One Rock N' Roll too Many_ from Starlight Express

_I Put Your Records On_ by the Pieces

_Words_ by the Bee Gees

_The Holiday Club_ by Jim and Povolos

_Siiiiiggghhhh_ this was so hard and it could have been written better in my mind, but as my mom says, "You just have to leave some things alone or you'll really ruin them." Plus, I always hate everything I write. IT'S NEVER GOOD ENOUGH!

Don't be too sad everyone because after planning the epilogue, I've been spewing out ideas for not only Sebastian. I've thought about some stuff for Jeff and Nick so… they'll be a sequel, basically about coming back to school and how Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff's lives have changed. There's more but I don't want to spoil it.

Tell me what you think.

I really want everyone to know how greatly I think of every single person who has commented, added this to something, or has even just read the story. Thank you so much and I hope you guys has had as much fun as I have.

What else could I say? :)


End file.
